Rückkehr nach Avonlea
by DaniHerbst
Summary: Ein Jahr ist seit Kriegsende vergangen. Es war ruhig geworden auf Ingleside, Walther tod und Shirley noch immmer vermisst. Aber das Leben geht weiter. Viele Überraschungen erwarten Anne. Das Schicksal nimmt seinen Lauf und bringt Anne zurück nach Green Ga
1. Chapter 1

**Ein Jahr nach Kriegsende auf Ingleside**

Anne saß gedankenverloren auf den Verandastufen. Hinter ihr saß in einem bequemen Schaukelstuhl ihre jüngste Tochter Rilla mit ihrem kleinen Kriegsbaby, das den gewichtigen Namen James Kitchener trug und liebevoll Jims gerufen wurde. Sie las ihm eine Geschichte vor, bevor es Zeit war ihm seinen Abendbrei zu geben und ihn schlafen zu legen. Trotz ihres „Adoptivenkels" fühlte sich Anne an diesem schönen Oktoberabend keineswegs alt. Nur wenn sie an den Verlust ihres Sohnes Walther dachte, der nicht aus dem Krieg heimgekehrt war, und an ihren vermissten Shirley, fühlte sie die Last ihrer 54 Lebensjahre.

Nichts desto trotz genoss sie den Sonnenuntergang, einen der letzten dieses Jahres 1919, den man noch im Freien genießen konnte. Das Klappern von Hufen und das Geräusch von Wagenrädern kündete von der Ankunft einer Kutsche. Es war Gilbert, der von einem langen Tag voller anstrengender Hausbesuche zurückkehrte. Er hatte es nicht einmal geschafft zum Mittagstisch heimzukehren. Der angesehene Arzt brachte eigenhändig die Pferde in den Stall und versorgte sie, bevor er den Stall für die Nacht verschloss. Anne erhob sich von den Stufen und ging ihm entgegen, als er sich mit seiner alten, schwarzen Arzttasche, an der er hartnäckig festhielt, zum Haus kam. Sie begrüßten sich wortlos mit einer liebevollen Umarmung, die mehr von ihren Gefühlen ausdrückte, als Worte es hätten tun können. Auch Gilberts Gesicht war von seinem 56jährigen Leben gezeichnet und sein Haar ergraut, seit die Kunde von Walthers Tod nach Ingleside gedrungen war. Er legte seinen Arm um die Hüfte seiner Frau und siegingen gemeinsam hinein. Während Gilbert die Arzttasche in seinem Arbeitszimmer ablegte, holte ihm Anne eine Tasse Tee aus der Küche, die Susan vorsorglich bereithielt. Sie war mit der Zubereitung eines einfachen Abendessen beschäftigt, während am Küchentisch der kleine Jims seinen Abendbrei verschlang.

Vor dem Kamin, in dem ein kleines Feuer brannte, saß Gilbert bereits in seinem Lieblingssessel und nahm mit einem dankbaren Lächeln die Tasse entgegen. Anne setzte sich in den zweiten Sessel und legte ihre Hand auf den Kopf des daneben stehenden Porzellanhundes Magog. Diesen besaß sie mit seinem Ebenbild Gog bereits seit ihrer Heirat und erinnerte sie immer wieder an ihre herrliche Studienzeit am Redmonds College. Dieses befand sich in Kingsport, wo sie sich drei Jahre ein Haus mit Freundinnen geteilt hatte. Die Besitzerinnen hatten sich auf große Weltreise begeben und ihr Heim vermietet. Als sie zurückkehrten und von Annes Zuneigung zu den Hunden hörte, schenkten sie sie ihr zur Vermählung. Seit dem standen sie am Kamin jeden Hauses, in dem Anne und Gilbert lebten.

„Bist du sehr erschöpft, mein Liebster?" fragte Anne nun.

„Heute spüre ich jeden meiner Knochen" antwortete Gilbert, woraus Anne schloss, dass er todmüde war.

„Soll ich dir Wasser für ein Bad wärmen, damit du dich etwas entspannen kannst?"

Ein Bad zu bereiten, war eine aufwendige Sache, schließlich musste das Wasser im Freien aus dem Brunnen gepumpt werden, in der Küche auf dem Ofen gewärmt und nach oben ins Badezimmer getragen werden. Für den kleinen Jims genügten drei Eimer, wollte ein Erwachsener Baden mussten an die 20 Eimer Wasser geschleppt werden.

„Nein, der ganze Aufwand nur für meine alten Gebeine lohnt nicht. Nach dem Essen lese ich die Zeitung und gehe dann gleich schlafen. Vielleicht könntest du es vorher mit einer Wärmflasche anwärmen, das genügt vollkommen."

Anne nickte zustimmend und legte noch einen Holzscheit ins Feuer.

„Ich bin froh, dass die meisten unserer Kinder zur Zeit nicht in Glen sind. Diese Grippe- Epidemie wütet furchtbar und ich kann kaum etwas tun", erzählte Gilbert traurig.

„Eigentlich sollte ich Rilla und Jims auch noch fortschicken. Schließlich könnte ich die Krankheit ja auch noch mitbringen und sie anstecken."

Ihr Herz krampfte sich bei dem Gedanken zusammen, hätte sie ihren Geliebten doch beinah an eine heimtückische Krankheit verloren. Sie hatte ihr aber auch die Augen für ihre wahren Gefühle geöffnet und für das Happy- End zwischen ihnen gesorgt.

„Aber wohin wollen wir sie schicken? Überall wird gespart und jeder Esser ist ein Esser zu viel", gab Anne zu bedenken.

„Ich weiß", seufzte er und strich sich mit der Hand die Stirn glatt, die von vielen Sorgenfalten bereits geprägt war.

Ein zurückhaltendes Klopfen an der Tür holte beide aus ihren Gedanken.

„Das Essen steht auf dem Tisch", verkündete Susan.

Gleichzeitig erhob sich das Paar und folgte Susan ins Speisezimmer. Er war für vier Personen gedeckt und wieder einmal überkam Anne der traurige Gedanke daran, dass an dieser Tafel früher gewöhnlich doppelt so viele Personen gespeist hatten. Auch Rilla, die ihr Kriegsbaby gerade zu Bett gebracht hatte, trat nun ein und man setzte sich zu Tisch. Susan sprach das Gebet und teilte dann die Brotsuppe aus, die sie bereitet hatte. Für den Herrn Doktor gab es eine Scheibe Braten dazu, die vom Mittagessen für ihn aufbewahrt worden war. Ein Schälchen von Susans selbst gemachten Apfelmus beendete das spartanische Mahl, das wie so oft schweigend eingenommen worden war.

Als man sich erhob, bat Anne ihre treue Haushaltshelferin um die Bereitung einer Wärmflasche. Gilbert ging in sein Arbeitszimmer, um den Inhalt seiner Arzttasche für den nächsten Tag zu überprüfen und die Zeitung zu lesen. Anne setzte sich im Salon an ihren Sekretär, um den letzten Brief ihrer Freundin Diana zu beantworten.

_Liebste Diana,_

_lang ist es her, dass ich von mir hören ließ. Das Leben in Ingleside geht seinen gewohnten Gang, aber so sehr man es auch möchte, man kann die Tage nicht mehr so genießen wie früher. Da du mit dem Verlust deines geliebten Freds ebenso gestraft worden bist wie ich, wirst du mich verstehen. Auch von Shirley haben wir immer noch nichts gehört. Jedes Telefonläuten, jedes Geräusch eines Fuhrwerkes oder Automobiles lässt mich hoffen, dass es Kunde von ihm bringt. Auch unsere treue Susan ist nicht mehr die Alte. Nur wenn Miss Cordelia mit ihren Klatschgeschichten aufwartet, lässt sie noch die eine oder andere spitze Bemerkung hören. Wo ist nur all die Fröhlichkeit geblieben? _

_Wenn Rilla nicht wäre, die uns mit ihren Anekdoten aus dem Jugend- Rot- Kreuz unterhalten würde, wäre das Lachen schon ausgestorben in Ingleside. Neben ihrem Kriegsbaby organisiert sie weiterhin Spendenaktionen für die Kriegsopfer in der Alten Welt. Ich kann diese fast nicht mehr bedauern. Schließlich haben die mich meinen Walther und vielleicht auch noch Shirley gekostet. Auch Gilbert ist so wenig zum Lachen zumute wie mir. Zur Zeit geht auch noch derGrippe um in Glen und er ist von früh bis spät unterwegs. Obwohl wir nicht mehr viel Zeit miteinander verbringen, sind wenigstens unsere Gefühle füreinander noch die alten. Ich glaube, wenn wir uns nicht hätten, um uns gegenseitig zu stützen, wäre es längst vorbei mit unseren Leben. Jem ist sobald er konnte nach Kingsport, um sein Medizinstudium wieder aufzunehmen. Man hat ihm und allen anderen Kriegsheimkehrern besondere Konditionen für ihr Studium eingeräumt, so dass er durch die Jahre im Krieg nicht allzu viel Zeit bis zum Examen verliert. Seine Verlobte Faith arbeitet derweilen kräftig an ihrer Aussteuer. Die beiden wollen heiraten, sobald Jem seinen Arzttitel in der Tasche hat. Di ist sehr beliebt bei ihren Kollegen in Windy Willows. Wenn ich von ihr höre, denke ich immer recht wehmütig an meine Zeit als Direktorin dort zurück. Ich bin froh sie bei Rebecca Dew in guten Händen zu wissen, wenn der ihr kleines Häuslein auch nicht zu vergleichen ist mit dem Haus der Witwen, in dem ich damals wohnte. Der Pringle- Clan, zahlreich wie eh und je, frisst meiner Tochter aus der Hand, seit sie wissen, dass sie das Kind von Anne Shirley ist. Ich muss einen sehr nachhaltigen Eindruck hinterlassen haben. Von unserer Nan muss ich dir wohl kaum berichten. Ich denke doch du siehst sie ab und zu in Avonlea. Wenn ich daran denke, dass sie deine Enkelkinder unterrichtet! Sie hält das alte „Green Gables" sicher auf Vordermann, nachdem Rachel Lynd kaum noch das Bett verlassen kann und Davys Frau mit dem häuslichen eher auf Kriegsfuß steht. Dafür soll sie ihm ja im Stall und auf dem Feld kräftig zur Hand gehen. _

_Nun habe ich dich so weit alle Neuigkeiten aus dem alten Glen St. Mary berichtet. Ich umarme dich herzlich und hoffe auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen. _

_Für immer deine Anne_

Nachdem der Brief kuvertiert war, löschte Anne die Lichter und ging in die Küche. Diese blitzte wie jeden Abend, wenn Susan sie verließ. Auch die Wärmflasche lag, in eine Decke gehüllt, bereit. Mit dieser stieg Anne nach oben zum Schlafzimmer und steckte sie unter Gilberts Decke. Dann kleidete sie sich für die Nacht um und legte sich nieder, um noch ein wenig in dem Roman zu lesen, den Gilbert ihr zum Hochzeitstag geschenkt hatte. Ein wertvolles Geschenk in Zeiten des Papier-mangels. Dies läge wohl an den vielen sinnlosen Berichten, die Wilson während des Krieges verfasst hatte, pflegte Susan dann zu sagen.

Kurze Zeit später hörte Anne die Schritte ihres Mannes auf der Treppe. Er ging zuerst ins Bad und kam dann im Pyjama ins Nachtgemach. Gilbert schlüpfte unter seine Decke und wendete sich mit einem Lächeln seiner Frau zu. „Ich hoffe heute Nacht schweigt das Telefon einmal still, sonst reiße ich es aus der Wand." Anne lächelte, legte ihr Buch zur Seite und löschte das Licht. Dann kuschelte sie sich in die Arme ihres Mannes. „Ach, mein Anne- Mädchen, wenn ich dich nicht hätte." Das war seine Art „Ich liebe dich" zu sagen und glücklich schlief Anne nach einem langen Gute- Nacht- Kuss ein.

Gilberts „Wunsch" nach einer ungestörten Nachtruhe war erhört worden und so saß er nun mit Frau, Tochter und Haushaltsperle beim Frühstück und das Telefon befand sich noch an der Wand. Damit der Doktor für seinen Arbeitstag gestärkt war, hatte Susan Rührei gemacht. Die Eier hatte sie im Morgengrauen höchstpersönlich aus den findigen Verstecken der Ingleside- Hühner gesammelt. „Wohin fährst du heute morgen als erstes?" erkundigte sich Anne.

„Ich sehe als erstes nach Miranda Milgrave. Ihr Kind müsste eigentlich jeden Tag kommen."

„Ach, liebe Frau Doktor, wenn ich bedenke wie wir ihre heimliche Hochzeit damals organisiert haben", seufzte Susan.

Dieser Gedanke entlockte allen am Tisch ein Schmunzeln, hatte man doch ihren Vater, Mr. Pryor, damit gehörig eins ausgewischt. Er war streng gegen eine Verbindung seiner Tochter mit Joe gewesen, nachdem er sich für die Uniform entschieden hatte. Der als „Mondgesicht- mit- Schnauzbart" titulierte Kirchenälteste hatte sich vor knapp einem Jahr als der Krieg zu Ende gegangen war bei Nacht und Nebel abgesetzt. Miranda erhielt wohl gelegentlich Nachricht von ihm, ließ aber nichts davon in der Öffentlichkeit verlauten.

„Rilla, gehst du nachher mit mir ins Regenbogental spielen?" fragte Jims seine „Adoptivmutter". „Tut mir leid, mein Schatz, aber deine Eltern kommen doch heute mit dem Mittagszug von ihrer Reise zurück. Da wollen wir sie doch vom Bahnhof abholen."

James Kitchener Anderson hatte nochmals drei Wochen in Ingleside gewohnt, während sein Vater mit seiner englischen Frau eine Kanadarundreise machte. Diese ersetzte die ausgefallenen Flitterwochen und sollte der Ausländerin ihre neue Heimat näher bringen. Das marmeladenverschmierte Gesicht des kleinen Mannes verzog sich zu einem Weinen.

„Deine Eltern haben sicher schon Sehnsucht nach dir und werden dir etwas schönes von ihrer Reise mitgebracht haben", tröstete Anne ihn und es gelang ihr die Tränenflut damit zu verhindern.

Gilbert verließ den Frühstückstisch als erstes. Er gab seiner Frau einen Abschiedskuss, strich Jims, der ihm ans Herz gewachsen war, und seiner Tochter über den Kopf. Mit den Worten:

"Pass gut auf meine Frauen auf, Susan" ging er hinaus.

Er holte seine Arzttasche und verließ das Haus. Etwas wehmütig blickte er im Stall auf sein fast ungebrauchtes, verhülltes Automobil, das er wegen der Benzin- Sparpläne zur Zeit nicht fahren konnte. Deshalb spannte er die Pferde ein und rollte davon in Richtung des Milgravschen Hauses. Rilla half derweilen Susan beim Abdecken und Abwaschen, während Anne mit dem kleinen Jims spielte. So oft sie konnte, beschäftigte sie sich mit „ihrem Adoptivenkel". Das unbeschwerte Lachen eines Kindes fehlte ihr in Ingleside. Rilla bekam so die Gelegenheit im Haushalt zu helfen. Seit ihrer offiziellen Verlobung mit Kenneth Ford ließ sie sich von Susan in die Kunst des Kochens, Backens und Nähens einweisen, um eine vorbildliche Hausfrau zu werden. Als Jims sich in ein Bilderbuch vertiefte, ging Anne an ihren Sekretär, um in den Schubläden einmal Ordnung zu schaffen. Sie stapelte alle Briefe, die sie darin angesammelt hatte und fast zum Schluss fiel ihr der letzte Brief von Shirley in die Hände.

_Hallo ihr lieben Inglesider!_

_Der Krieg ist aus! Ich bin sicher nicht der Erste, der euch diese Botschaft überbringt, aber aus vollstem Herzen jubele ich diesen Satz in die Welt. Das Leid und die Gräueltaten haben mich, der ich so emotionslos von zu Hause fortging, ernüchtert. Es ist mir unbegreiflich, wie Menschen sich so etwas antun können. Nichts desto trotz werde ich hier beim Wiederaufbau mit anpacken. Gute Flieger werden hier gebraucht und so werde ich noch ein Dreivierteljahr hier bleiben und erst mit dem letzten Heimkehrerschiff im Juli nächsten Jahres nach Hause kommen. Ich vermisse euch alle sehr, aber ich sehe es als meine Pflicht an mit meiner Hilfe einen Teil meiner Schuld abzutragen. Auch ich habe viel zerstört!_

_Grüßt bitte die Merediths und alle, die sonst noch an mich denken mögen, herzlichst von_

_Eurem Sohn Shirley_

Wo bist du nur, fragte sich Anne, während eine einzelne Träne über ihr Gesicht rann. Sie hatten nie wieder etwas von ihrem Jüngsten gehört und er war auch im Juli nicht heimgekehrt. Als sie daraufhin Auskunft bei der Luftwaffe einholten, bekamen sie nur gesagt, dass Shirley bis Juli in deren Auftrag in Deutschland geholfen hatte, aber zum Ausschiffungstermin nicht in Bremerhaven erschienen war.

„Tante Anne", rief sie Jims, dem nun langweilig geworden war.

Sie ging zu ihm und nahm ihn auf den Arm.

„Warum weinst du, Tante Anne? Hat dich jemand gehauen?" fragte der 4jährige mitleidsvoll. „Nein, ich habe nur gerade an etwas trauriges gedacht. Möchtest du Ball spielen?"

Da er dies am Liebsten tat, war er sofort abgelenkt. Er ließ sich brav seine Jacke überziehen und warf sich dann im Garten mit Anne den Ball zu bis Rilla aus dem Haus trat. In der Hand hielt sie die Tasche mit Jims Kleidung. Susan stand hinter ihr, um ebenfalls Abschied von ihrem Gast zu nehmen. James Kitchener wurde von der Haushälterin und „seiner Adoptivoma" gedrückt und geküsst, dann spazierte er an Rillas Hand gen Pfarrhaus. Dort erwartete sie Bruce Meredith mit der Kutsche, um sie zum Bahnhof zu fahren.

Anne folgte Susan ins Haus. „Wie wär's mit einer schönen Tasse Tee, liebe Frau Doktor?"

„Da sag ich nicht 'Nein'", antwortete Anne und nahm in ihrem Lieblingssessel im Wohnzimmer Platz. Gleich darauf brachte Susan den Tee und gesellte sich mit einer Tasse zu Anne. Pfefferminzduft stieg in die Luft.

„Diese Minze ist dieses Jahr ganz prächtig gediehen, liebe Frau Doktor. Mit den Bündeln, die wir getrocknet haben, kommen wir sicher den ganzen Winter hin. Das Lachen des kleinen Jims wird mir fehlen. Nun wird es wieder still in Ingleside werden", wechselte sie übergangslos das Thema.

„Wenn dieser elende Krieg nicht dazwischen gekommen wäre, könnten Gilberts und meine Enkel schon durchs Haus toben", antwortete Anne wehmütig.

„Nächstes Jahr heiraten Jem und Faith, Jerry und Nan und vielleicht auch unsere kleine Rilla. Dann wird der Kindersegen nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen, liebe Frau Doktor. Und wir müssen auf jedem Arm zwei Babys schaukeln, um ihrer Enkelschar Herr zu werden."

„Gebe es Gott", erwiderte Anne. „Aber das du auf den Flügeln der Phantasie davon schwebst, ist auch eine neue Ader von die, liebe Susan."

„In diesen Zeiten braucht man manchmal Phantasie, um den Tag überhaupt überstehen zu können, liebe Frau Doktor. Dann werde ich jetzt mal das Mittagessen bereiten", meinte sie, während sie sich erhob.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Umstände. Gilbert wird zum Essen wohl kaum da sein und auch Rilla schafft es sicher nicht, wenn sie mit Bruce die Andersons nach Hause fährt."

In diesem Moment klingelte das Telefon und Susan ging in die Diele, um das Gespräch anzunehmen.

"Ingleside, Familie Doktor Blythe", meldete sie sich.

„Ja, einen Augenblick bitte", hörte Anne sie weiter sagen, bevor Susan in der Tür erschien.

„Miss Oliver möchte sie sprechen."

„Sie heißt jetzt Mrs. Grant", erinnerte Anne sie und folgte der Hausperle nach draußen, die in die Küche weiterging.

„Hallo Gertude", sprach Anne in den Hörer.

Sie lauschte ihrer Gesprächsteilnehmerin und antwortete dann:

"Natürlich könnt ihr kommen. Wir haben doch genug Platz, jetzt wo alle wieder aus dem Haus sind. Wir freuen uns euch zu sehen. Gut, dann holen wir euch am Freitag vom 15 Uhr- Zug. Irgendeine Kutsche organisiere ich schon, wenn Gilbert unsere benötigt. Auf Wiederhören."

Anne ging gleich in die Küche weiter, um Susan über den angekündigten Besuch zu informieren. „Wie schön, liebe Frau Doktor. Ich werde gleich nachher die Gästebetten lüften und in der Speisekammer schauen, was wir unseren Gästen noch anzubieten haben. Bin ja mal gespannt auf diesen Mr. Grant, der der armen Miss Oliver so einen Schreck eingejagt hat, damals."

Das Mittagessen nahmen sie gemeinsam in der Küche ein. Anne hätte es nur traurig gestimmt an einer fast leeren Tafel die Sandwiches zu verspeisen, die Susan aus Toastbrot, Bratenresten, Salat und wenig Butter zusammengestellt hatte. Susan war gerade vom Dachboden heruntergekommen, wo sie nach dem Essen die Gästebetten zum Lüften ausgelegt hatte, als Rilla heimkehrte. Sie schaute ein wenig traurig aus, nachdem sie Jims seinen Eltern zurückgegeben hatte. Susan strich ihr tröstend über die Wange und sagte:

"Geh ins Wohnzimmer zu deiner Mutter. Ich bringe die etwas zu essen und eine Tasse Tee."

Rilla folgte und ließ sich auf dem bequemen Sofa nieder.

„Wie war es, mein Schatz?" fragte Anne.

„Mr. und Mrs. Anderson sahen gut erholt und glücklich aus. Auf der Heimfahrt erzählten sie in einem fort von ihren Erlebnissen. Aber sie waren natürlich auch wieder froh daheim zu sein und ihren Jims wieder zu haben. Er weinte anfangs ein wenig, aber als sie ins Haus gingen, fand er sich schnell damit ab, dass er nun nicht wieder mit mir nach Ingleside fahren würde. Bruce und ich trugen das Gepäck rein und verabschiedeten uns dann gleich. Ich soll euch alle grüßen und nochmals für die Gastfreundschaft danken, die wir James Kitchener erwiesen haben."

Da kam Susan auch schon mit dem Imbiss für Marilla.

„Ich habe eine gute Neuigkeit. Gertrude und Robert kommen uns am Freitag besuchen und bleiben übers Wochenende", erzählte Anne.

„Das ist schön", sagte Rilla und biss ins Brot.

**2. Gertrudes Besuch**

In den nächsten Tagen half Rilla Susan bei den Vorbereitungen. Mit Feuereifer schrubbte sie Böden, scheuerte die Treppen, sogar die, welche zum Dachboden führten und half bei der Vorbereitung von Delikatessen, die man mit Einfallsreichtum aus den rationierten Lebensmitteln zubereiten konnte. Am Donnerstag Abend buk sie einen Butterkuchen, den sie bis zur Perfektion beherrschte. Die Butter dafür hatte sie Miller Douglas in Mr. Flaggs Laden ohne Lebensmittelkarte abgeschwatzt. Am Freitag morgen blinkte das ganze Haus wie ein frischgeputzter Penny. Gilbert versprach auf dem Heimweg die Grants am Bahnhof abzuholen und sollten noch so viele Kinder diesen Nachmittag für den Start in die Welt nutzen wollen. Zum Glück war auch die Grippe- Epidemie eingedämmt, nachdem der Arzt nach neusten wissenschaftlichen Erkenntnissen für die Quarantäne der Infizierten gesorgt hatte.

Im Haus duftete es nach gebratenem Hähnchen, das zum Abendessen kalt serviert werden sollte und frisch gebackenem Brot, das Rilla eigenhändig geknetet hatte. Ein wenig erschöpft saßen die Frauen von Ingleside im Wohnzimmer, um bei einer Tasse Tee zu verschnaufen. Anne las nebenbei in der Zeitung.

„Wenn man sich die Nachrichten so ansieht, könnte man meinen es hätte nie einen Krieg gegeben", meinte sie.

„Liebe Frau Doktor, solange ich jedes Gramm Mehl zweimal abwiegen muss, damit nicht ein Hauch zu viel im Brot ist und wir unser Gemüse selbst anbauen müssen, herrscht für mich Kriegszustand", erklärte Susan kämpferisch.

Rilla lächelte nur dazu und sah auf die Uhr. Es war gegen zwei und so hatte man noch gut anderthalb Stunden Zeit bis die Grants eintreffen würden.

„Hier steht, dass heute das erste Passagierschiff aus Deutschland in Halifax erwartet wird, das seit Kriegsbeginn gefahren ist."

„Hoffentlich bringt es nicht haufenweise Hunnen in unser schönes Kanada, liebe Frau Doktor. Sie sollen nur bleiben wo sie sind, auch wenn dort nicht der Pfeffer wächst."

Darüber musste Rilla nun lauthals lachen und Anne stimmte ein.

„Dieses Lachen habe ich lange nicht gehört", vernahmen sie da eine Stimme vor der Tür.

„Miss Cornelia", sagte Anne überrascht, als sie sich nach dem Besucher umwendete.

Mrs. Marshall Elliot, wie sie nun seit sehr vielen Jahren hieß, kam in letzter Zeit nicht mehr so oft zu Besuch. Sie war schlecht zu Fuß und deswegen darauf angewiesen, dass ihr Mann sie in der Kutsche nach Glen brachte.

„Ich habe von dem Besuch gehört, den ihr erwartet und dachte, ich schau mal vorbei."

Sie hatte einen großen Korb und ihr Nähkörbchen dabei.

„Rilla, sei so gut und nimm mir den hier ab", sagte sie, während sie den größeren Korb vorstreckte. „Ich habe meine Zitronentörtchen mitgebracht, die der Herr Doktor so gern mag."

Anne musste gleich daran denken, wie Miss Cornelia diese früher Woche für Woche gebracht hatte bis sie Gilbert schier zu den Ohren herausgequollen waren. Und sie erinnerte sich an ihre Zeit als Direktorin in Summerside, als sie einmal bei einem Abendessen geäußert hatte wie gern sie eingelegten Kürbis esse. Bei den folgenden Essens- Einladungen bekam sie diesen nun jedes Mal serviert und in Gläsern mit nach Hause. Ob das Glas noch existiert, welches ich damals im Garten von Windy Willows eingebuddelt habe, fragte sie sich schmunzelnd.

„Ein Penny für deine Gedanken, liebe Anne", sagte die Besucherin, während sie sich unaufgefordert in einem Sessel niederließ.

Susan verließ fluchtartig den Raum, um sich nicht den Tratsch anhören zu müssen, den Miss Cornelia jeden Moment hören lassen würde. Aber Mrs. Elliot blieb vorerst ruhig und nahm ihre Häkelarbeit zur Hand. Anne bot ihr eine Tasse Tee an, die dankend angenommen wurde, aber fast vergessen auf dem Beistelltisch erkaltete.

„Wird das ein Mützchen?" begann die Hausherrin das Gespräch, der die Stille fast unheimlich war. „Ja. Das ist das letzte Stück, das ich für die Babyausstattung für Mary Vance mache. Ich bin so froh, dass ich es nicht ganz verlernt habe so schöne Dinge zu arbeiten, nachdem wir vier Jahre lang fast nichts anderes außer Socken gestrickt haben, liebe Anne."

„Mary Vance wird ihr Kind mit Stolz mit so einem schönen Mützchen zeigen", bemerkte Anne.

„Vielleicht würdest du uns für den Wohltätigkeitsbasar, den Rilla mit dem Jugend- Rot- Kreuz organisiert, ein paar gehäkelte Deckchen zur Verfügung stellen? Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass diese einen guten Preis erzielen würden. Und da dieser Basar die Abschlussaktion unseres Roten Kreuzes ist, wäre es doch schön, wenn noch einmal eine große Summe zusammenkäme."

„Wann war der Basar, liebe Anne? Ich werde langsam vergesslich."

„Am Tag vor Heiligabend", erinnerte sie Anne.

„Ihr könnt auf mich zählen", versprach Miss Cornelia.

„Hat den nun eigentlich Miranda Milgrave schon ihr Kind bekommen?" erkundigte sie sich dann. „Seit meine Beine nicht mehr so wollen, wie ich will, erfahre ich kaum noch etwas da draußen. Ich wünschte manchmal ich wohnte hier in Glen. Mr. Elliot ist zwar den ganzen Tag unterwegs, aber für Klatsch und Tratsch hat er ja so gar nichts übrig, so dass ich auch über ihn nichts erfahre."

„Das Milgrave- Baby lässt noch auf sich warten. Gilbert ist sehr besorgt deswegen und ist täglich bei ihr, manchmal sogar zweimal. Er denkt darüber nach, ob er sie nicht ins Krankenhaus verlegen soll, um dort das Kind per Operation zu holen. Kaiserschnitt, nennt man das wohl und ist eine gut erprobte Methode bei schweren Geburten, wie er mir erzählte."

„Liebe Anne, du weißt was ich für große Stücke auf den Herrn Doktor halte, vor allem seit der Sache mit Dick West. Aber immer dieses neumodische Zeug! Früher kamen die Kinder auch ohne Kaiserschnitt zur Welt."

„Sie reden ganz wie unsere Susan. Die hat auch gesagt: Wenn der liebe Gott gewollt hätte, dass die Kinder aus dem Bauch rausgeschnitten werden, hätte er den Frauen Reißverschlüsse eingearbeitet." „Da gebe ich ihr ausnahmsweise einmal recht, liebe Anne."

„Man hat aber so schon vielen Frauen das Leben geredet, die unter der schweren Geburt sonst gestorben wären", gab Anne zu bedenken, die seit ihrem Streit mit Gilbert wegen der West- Operation nie wieder seine Methoden angezweifelt hatte.

„Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass Mary Vance die Geburt ihres Kindes auch ohne solchen Schnickschnack übersteht. Ist es nicht erstaunlich, wie viele Kinder im letzten Jahr geboren wurden? Kaum ein Sonntag vergeht ohne Taufe."

„Ich glaube der Krieg hat den Männern die Augen geöffnet, wie vergänglich das Leben ist. Und mit einem Kind haben sie doch die Möglichkeit etwas von sich zurückzulassen."

„Ja, liebe Anne, so denken eben nur Männer. Ich kann die Frauen nur bewundern, die ein Kind nach dem anderen zur Welt bringen. Ich meine sechs Kinder ist doch eine vernünftige Zahl, aber bei Mrs. George Hayworth drüben in Overharbour ist das vierzehnte unterwegs!"

„Und sie hat nicht eins davon verloren", sagte Anne, die Mrs. Hayworth dafür bewunderte.

Rilla betrat nun das Wohnzimmer. „So, Gertude und ihr Mann können kommen. Ich habe den Tisch gedeckt und mit den letzten Astern aus dem Regenbogental geschmückt."

Da man im Garten wegen des nötigen Kartoffel- und Gemüseanbaus keinen Platz mehr für Blumenbeete hatte, wurden nun an einem sonnigen Plätzchen im ehemaligen Spielparadies ein paar Blumen für die Tafel gehegt und gepflegt.

In diesem Moment läutete es an der Tür und wie ein Wirbelwind war Rilla im Flur, um sie zu öffnen. „Gertrude", rief sie freudig und Anne erhob sich, um ihre Gäste zu begrüßen. In der Diele stand Rilla in inniger Umarmung mit ihr. Mr. Grant stand, lächelnd über diese innige Wiedersehens-Freude, hinter ihr. Anne gab ihm deshalb als erstes die Hand und als Rilla und Gertrude auseinander-gingen, umarmte auch sie die ehemalige Lehrerin ihrer Tochter, die so lange ihre Hausgenossin gewesen war. Nachdem sie ihre Mäntel und Hüte abgelegt hatten, bat man sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo Miss Cornelia gespannt auf die Gäste wartete. Ein erster Blick auf Robert Grant nahm sie für ihn ein.

Als Gilbert, der die Pferde ausgespannt und versorgt hatte, eintrat, ging man zu Tisch. Zur Feier des Tages hatte Susan neben Tee auch etwas von dem streng rationierten Kaffeepulver aufgebrüht. Der Tisch bog sich fast unter Köstlichkeiten. Neben Rillas Butterkuchen und Miss Cornelias Zitronentörtchen stand ein Marmorkuchen, eine Apfeltorte und eine kleine Schüssel Schlagsahne bereit. Man ließ es sich schmecken und plauderte dabei über Gott und die Welt. Rilla strahlte glücklich zu der bewunderten Frau und so übernahm Anne an ihrer statt den Aufwasch. Susan hatte die Hilfe zwar abgelehnt, weil es sich für die Hausherrin nicht zieme die Gäste zu verlassen, aber hatte kein Glück mit diesem Einwand.

Miss Cornelia verabschiedete sich gleich nach dem Tee, da Marshall mit der Kutsche vorgefahren war und Gilbert ging in sein Arbeitszimmer.

„Lass uns noch einen Spaziergang machen, bevor es dunkel wird." schlug Gertrude vor.

„Ich möchte Robert gern das Regenbogental zeigen, während die Sonne untergeht."

Rilla stimmte zu und so schlenderten sie kurz darauf zu dritt davon.

Das Wochenende verging wie im Flug und am Sonntag reisten die Grants mit dem Nachmittagszug wieder ab. Sie hatten ein paar herrliche Tage verbracht und versprachen bald einmal wieder zu kommen. Rilla und alle anderen Bewohner von Ingleside wurden auf einen Gegenbesuch eingeladen. Gilbert fuhr noch einmal zu den Milgraves, nachdem er Anne und Rilla vor dem Haus abgesetzt hatte, die mit am Bahnhof gewesen waren. Es war kälter geworden und so waren sie froh, dass Susan sie mit einer Tasse Tee erwartete und ein Feuer im Kamin gemacht hatte. Sie nahmen ihre Handarbeiten zur Hand. Rilla umhäkelte gerade ein Taschentuch für ihre Aussteuer. War der Stoff schon nicht von feinster Qualität, sollte wenigstens der Saum nobel ausschauen, dachte sie.

**3. Eine große Überraschung**

Susan entzündete die Lampen, da es im Zimmer schon zu dämmern begann und Anne vertiefte sich in ein Buch über Gartenbau. Sie plante bereits den Gemüseanbau des nächsten Jahres, da noch nicht vorauszusehen war, wann die Regierung die Sparpläne aufheben würde. Die Haushaltsperle nahm ihr Strickzeug zur Hand.

Nachdem sie vier Jahre lang in jeder freien Minute gestrickt hatte, konnte sie sich schwer daran gewöhnen dies nicht mehr zu tun. Und so strickte sie nun in jeder freien Minute Socken in allen Größen, die in Carter Flaggs Laden zu geringen Preisen verkauft wurden. Man sollte es kaum glauben, aber sie gingen weg wie die warmen Semmeln. Viele Hausfrauen hatten nämlich die Nase voll vom Socken stricken und häkelten lieber mal wieder eine neue Tischdecke. Diese waren nun gute Kundinnen von Susan, die nahezu täglich ein paar Strümpfe vollendete. So vergingen die Stunden und es wurde Zeit an die Abendessens- Vorbereitungen zu gehen.

„Wo nur der Herr Doktor bleibt, liebe Frau Doktor", wunderte sich Susan.

„Vielleicht haben bei Miranda ja die Wehen eingesetzt", meinte Anne, die sich schon lange nicht mehr besorgt zeigte, wenn Gilbert länger ausblieb. Kopfschüttelnd ging Susan in die Küche. Da klingelte es an der Tür.

„Wer mag das wohl sein, um diese Zeit?" fragte Anne und stand auf um zu öffnen.

Rilla hörte, wie ihre Mutter die Tür öffnete und im gleichen Moment ausrief:"Oh mein Gott".

Nur Sekundenbruchteile später als Erwiderung ein erschrockenes „Mutter!"

Rilla eilte in den Flur. Ihre Mutter lag am Boden und über ihr kniete- Shirley.

„Sie ist ohnmächtig geworden."

In diesem Moment stürzte Susan aus der Küche, die sofort die Stimme ihres geliebten, braunen Jungen erkannte hatte.

„Shirley", rief sie voller Freude und dann erblasste sie. „Walther", stammelte sie und nun erst blickte Rilla auf und sah, dass es wirklich und wahrhaftig ihr tot geglaubter Bruder war.

Dieser stand mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht in der Tür. Neben ihm befand sich eine blonde, hübsch anzusehende Frau, die nun die Initiative ergriff.

„Shirley, bring doch deine Mutter aufs Sofa und sie holen bitte ein Glas Wasser", befahl sie zuletzt Susan.

Wortlos gehorchte die Haushaltsperle und Shirley nahm seine Mutter auf die Arme und trug sie ins Wohnzimmer. Rilla stand wie versteinert im Flur und starrte Walther an, der hilflos vor der Tür verharrte. Susan eilte mit dem Glas durch die Diele und Rilla gelang es mit tonloser Stimme zu sagen:"Willst du nicht hereinkommen?"

Walther trat zögerlich ein und ließ sich von Rilla aus dem Mantel helfen. Stumm sah er sich in der Diele um als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal. Ein wenig unsicher ergriff Rilla seine Hand, als glaube sie, sie könne vielleicht durch ihn durchgreifen, weil er nur ein Geist sei, der mit ihrem anderen Bruder von den Schlachtfeldern heimgekehrt wäre.

„Shirley, mein Junge", hörte sie nun im Wohnzimmer die Stimme ihrer aufgewachten Mutter und führte Walther hinein. Anne lag noch immer auf dem Sofa, aber ein wenig Farbe war in ihr Gesicht zurückgekehrt.

„Walther", hauchte sie. „Wie kann das sein? Man schrieb uns doch du wärest tot."

Aber Walther antwortete nicht, sondern Shirley ergriff nun das Wort.

„Setzt euch, ich erkläre euch alles. Wie ich euch letzten Oktober schrieb, habe ich in Deutschland beim Wiederaufbau geholfen und Ruth kennen gelernt. Wir haben uns sofort in einander verliebt und geheiratet. Als ich im Juli in Bremerhaven an Bord des Schiffes gehen sollte, musste ich an Walther denken und das ich mich nicht von ihm verabschieden hatte können. Und so beschloss ich nach Frankreich zu fahren und wenigstens einmal an seinem Grab zu stehen. Ruth hätte mich auf dem Militärschiff sowieso nicht begleiten können und reiste nun mit mir. Wir suchten das Schlachtfeld auf, auf dem Walther umgekommen sein sollte und fragten uns zum Soldatenfriedhof durch. Dabei kamen uns Ruths Französischkenntnisse zugute. Sie spricht perfekt französisch und englisch, weil sie vor dem Krieg in einem großen Unternehmen Sekretärin war, das Geschäfte in alle Welt machte.

Auf dem Friedhof las ich jeden einzelnen Namen, auf jedem einzelnen Kreuz. Ich fand zwar einen Walther Blythe, wunderte mich aber, dass sein zweiter Vorname, Cuthbert, nicht dabei stand, wie es bei so vielen anderen Opfern der Fall gewesen war. Wir brachten in Erfahrung, dass sich in einem nahegelegenen Kloster ein Lazarett befunden hatte und noch Listen der Gefallenen aufbewahrt wurden.

Ruth konnte mich leider nicht in die Anlage begleiten, aber der Abt sprach leidlich englisch und berichtete mir, dass alle Kreuze entsprechend der Armee- Identifikationsmarke beschriftet worden waren. Es habe nur ein nicht identifizierbares Opfer gegeben, das aber gar nicht tod gewesen war. Der Soldat war durch seine Marke mit dem Leben davongekommen. Die Kugel, die das Herz beinah getroffen hätte, blieb darin stecken und machte sie unkenntlich. Nur ein Splitter fügte ihm eine harmlose, aber stark blutende Wunde zu. Schlimmer war die Kopfwunde, die er sich beim Sturz zuzog. Durch die blutverschmierte Uniform und die tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit glaubte man ihn tod und ließ ihn für die Totengräber liegen.

Als man ihn auf den Wagen heben wollte, bemerkte aber einer von diesen noch ganz schwache Atemzüge und so brachte man Walther ins Lazarett. Seine Kameraden mussten ihn für tod gehalten haben und da noch ein zweiter Walther Blythe an diesem Tag auf dem Feld war, der fiel, klärte sich der Irrtum nie auf. Walther hat wegen der Kopfverletzung das Gedächtnis verloren und keiner der anderen Überlebenden hatte ihn identifizieren können.

Deswegen lebte er noch unter den Mönchen und ging ihn bei der Arbeit zur Hand. Ich bat den Soldaten sehen zu dürfen und mein Gesichtsausdruck, als ich Walther aus der Ferne im Kräutergarten Unkraut jäten sah, überzeugte den Abt sofort, dass dies mein Bruder sei. Und so brachte ich Walther und meine Ruth mit dem ersten Schiff gen Heimat nach Hause. Wir fuhren nach Deutschland und schifften uns in Bremerhaven ein.

Vorgestern liefen wir in Halifax ein und mit dem Abendzug erreichten wir Glen. Carter Flagg war am Zug, um eine Kiste abzuholen und nahm uns auf der Ladefläche mit."

Tief luftholend, beendete Shirley seinen Bericht.

„Der liebe Gott ist allmächtig", sprach Susan, das erste mal in ihrem Leben gänzlich fassungslos. „Liebe Frau Doktor, Rationalisierung hin oder her, dieses Ereignis schreit nach einem Cognac." Noch immer wie erstarrt, nickte Anne nur. Im Arbeitszimmer des Doktors, wo der gute Tropfen aufbewahrt wurde, musste die Haushaltsperle bei aller Freude über Shirleys Rückkehr doch den Kopf schütteln zu seiner Hunnenbraut. Aber sie würde sich hüten ein Wort zu sagen, hatte es doch dem Allmächtigen gefallen Walther in den Schoß der Familie zurückkehren zu lassen.

Sie trug die Karaffe und einige Gläser auf einem Tablett nach nebenan und schenkte einen fingerbreit für alle ein. Auch Rilla, die ungewohnt schweigsam war, erhielt ein Glas. Wortlos tranken alle, Rilla hustete beim ersten Schluck des ungewohnten Getränkes. Der Alkohol trieb allen die Farbe in die Wangen und mit neuer Kraft erhob Anne sich vom Sofa. Sie schloss Shirley in die Arme.

„Das du endlich wieder zu Hause bist, wir waren so in Sorge um dich."

„Ich schrieb euch aber doch im Juli einen Brief, in dem ich euch von meiner späteren Heimkehr berichtete."

„Wir haben nie mehr einen Brief erhalten und die Luftwaffe teilte uns mit, du wärest vermisst. Egal, nun bist du Zuhause. Und das du uns Walther wiedergebracht hast! Das können wir dir nie genug danken."

Etwas verlegen winkte Shirley ab.

„Willkommen in der Familie Blythe, Ruth", begrüßte sie dann ihre erste Schwiegertochter und umarmte sie ebenfalls kurz. Nun wendete sie sich Walther zu, der teilnahmslos in seinem Sessel der Geschichte gelauscht hatte. Er schaute nun verlegen drein, als die Frau, die seine Mutter sein sollte, ihn in die Arme schloss.

„Es ist schön, dass du wieder da bist. Du hast uns so gefehlt. Auch wenn du dich nicht an uns erinnern kannst, hier bist du daheim. Und auch wenn du es mit dem Kopf nicht begreifen kannst, so wirst du es doch im Herzen fühlen, wenn du erst einige Zeit hier in Ingleside gewesen bist."

Auch Susan drückte nun „ihren" Shirley herzlich zur Begrüßung, reichte seiner Braut aber nur zurückhaltend die Hand und strich Walther einmal über die Wange.

„Mein lieber Junge, wenn du erst einmal meinen berühmten Silber- und Gold- Kuchen gegessen hast, wirst du dich ganz wie Zuhause fühlen. Liebe Frau Doktor, ich werde jetzt erst einmal ein dem Anlass entsprechendes Abendessen bereiten." sprach es und war schon zur Tür hinaus.

„Und du Rilla, wie wäre es mit einem Kuss für deine heimgekehrten Brüder", fragte Shirley. Stürmisch warf sich seine kleine Schwester ihm in die Arme und küsste ihn gleich auf beide Wangen. Genauso herzlich empfing sie ihre Schwägerin, aber vor Walther zögerte sie.

„Lieber Walther, es ist so schön das du wieder da bist. Ich werde dir all unsere Lieblingsplätze zeigen, von unseren schönen Zeiten erzählen und dir deine Gedichte zu Lesen geben, die du früher so herrlich zu schreiben verstandest. Und vielleicht fällt dir dann alles wieder ein."

Diese lieben Worte rührten ihn und so war er es, der sie umarmte.

„Rilla, versuchst du bitte deinen Vater zu finden", bat Anne, da sie in diesem Moment unmöglich den Raum verlassen konnte. Die Jüngste ging zum Telefon und probierte es als erstes bei den Milgraves. Dort war aber nur Mrs. Milgrave, Joes Mutter, und berichtete, dass Dr. Blythe ihre Schwiegertochter und ihren Sohn schon vor Stunden ins Krankenhaus gefahren hatte. Sie überlegte sich, dass ihr Vater dann wohl kaum so bald zurück gewesen sein könnte, um noch einen anderen Patienten aufzusuchen und kehrte unverrichteter Dinge ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

„Ist schon gut, dann erfährt er es eben etwas später", sagte Anne froh und heiter wie in alten Tagen.

Ingleside lag in tiefster Finsternis als Gilbert gegen Mitternacht nach Hause kam. Müde spannte er die Pferde aus und versorgte sie mit Heu, bevor er ins Haus ging. Die Tür war nicht abgesperrt, was ihn verwunderte. Susan schloss sie eigentlich immer, wenn sie ins Bett ging und ließ die Seitentür für ihn auf. Da er aber lange nicht zu dieser späten Stunde heimgekehrt war, hatte er gar nicht mehr daran gedacht und war aus Angewohnheit zum Vordereingang gegangen. Nachdem er nun Ingleside betreten hatte, sperrte er ab und bemerkte erst, als er zu seinem Arbeitszimmer gehen wollte, dass aus der offen stehenden Wohnzimmertür ein Feuerschein drang. Gilbert stellte also seine Tasche ab und betrat den Raum. Im Kamin brannte ein lustiges Feuer, was ungewöhnlich für diese Nachtzeit war, und davor saß in ihrem Lieblingssessel seine geliebte Frau. In ihrem Morgenrock hatte sie sich in das Polster gekuschelt und war eingeschlafen. Liebevoll betrachtete er sie. Der Schlaf hatte alle Sorgen aus ihrem Gesicht genommen, meinte er. Sie sieht fast so jung aus, wie an dem Tag, als ich sie geheiratet habe, dachte er. Dann kniete Gilbert vor seiner Frau nieder, um sie sanft zu wecken. Eine sanfte Berührung der Wange reichte aus und Anne schlug die Augen auf, als hätte sie nur auf ihn gewartet. Und so war es natürlich auch.

„Anne, mein Schatz, du sollst doch nicht auf mich warten. Es reicht doch, wenn ich nächtelang an den Betten meiner Patienten ausharre."

„Oh Gilbert, ich konnte einfach nicht zu Bett gehen", sagte sie ganz aufgeregt. In so einem Zustand hatte er sie lange nicht erlebt. Besorgt fragte er:

„Ist etwas schlimmes passiert?"

„Nein, mein Liebster, etwas wunderbares, aber unglaubliches ist passiert", verkündete sie mit strahlendem Gesicht.

„Shirley ist heimgekehrt!"

Diese Nachricht haute ihn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes um. Hatte er gerade noch vor ihr gekniet, so saß er nun auf dem Teppich.

„Und es gibt noch etwas wunderbares: Er hat Walther mitgebracht!"

„Du meinst seine sterblichen Überreste."

„Nein, unser Walther lebt! Er ist gar nicht so schwer verwundet gewesen." Und Anne erzählte nun ihrem Mann die ganze Geschichte, wie sie sie von Shirley gehört hatte. Gilbert war genauso fassungslos wie die restliche Familie, als sie dies gehört hatte und Anne brachte ihm einen kleinen Cognac.

Noch lange redeten Anne und Gilbert in dieser Nacht über die Rückkehr ihrer Söhne und es war kurz vor Morgengrauen, als sie schließlich zu Bett gingen.

„Wie geht es Miranda?" fragte Anne, als sie neben ihrem Liebsten lag.

„Die Ärzte haben das Baby per Kaiserschnitt geholt. Es war Rettung in letzter Minute. Die Nabelschnur hatte sich um den Hals des Kleinen gelegt und wäre er auf natürliche Weise zur Welt gekommen, hätte sie ihn erdrosselt. Nun sind beide wohlauf und in etwa zwei Wochen kann Miranda nach Hause."

„Da freue ich mich für die Milgraves. Erst am Freitag habe ich diese neue Methode wieder vor Miss Cornelia verteidigt und wie man sieht zu Recht", erzählte sie ihm.

„Sie haben den Kleinen John Gilbert genannt, nach dem Chirurgen und mir."

„Wenn jede Mutter, die ihr Leben und das ihres Kindes dir verdankt, ihr Kind nach dir benennt, wimmelt es bald in Glen und Umgebung von Gilberts", scherzte Anne.

„Nun ja, ab und zu werden ja auch mal ein paar Mädchen geboren", hielt er dagegen.

Dann küsste er seine Anne, schloss sie in die Arme und war auch schon eingeschlafen.

Nach nur wenigen Stunden Schlaf sprang Gilbert am Morgen aus dem Bett. Die Aussicht gleich seinen Söhnen entgegenzutreten, ermunterte ihn mehr als eine ganze Nacht voll Schlaf. Trotzdem rasierte und kleidete er sich vorbildlich, da auch eine Schwiegertochter ins Haus gekommen war, der man ordentlich unter die Augen treten musste. Als Gilbert schließlich nach unten kam, waren alle um den Frühstückstisch versammelt und erwarteten ihn bereits. Shirley sprang sofort auf, als sein Vater eintrat und eine so herzliche Umarmung wie diese hatte man bei diesen beiden noch nie erlebt. Susan traten vor Rührung Tränen in die Augen. Walther erhob sich etwas zögerlich von seinem Stuhl. „Mein Junge", sagte Gilbert mit belegter Stimme. Er schloss auch diesen Sohn in die Arme und zum vierten Mal spürte Walther die Liebe, die ihm von diesen, für ihn fremden Menschen, entgegengebracht wurde. Gilbert begrüßte auch Ruth und dann setzte man sich zum Frühstück nieder.

Den Anlass würdigend, begab Dr. Blythe sich nicht gleich nach der Mahlzeit zum ersten Hausbesuch. Statt dessen setzte er sich mit seinen Söhnen ins Wohnzimmer, um sich von Shirley nochmals von Walthers Entdeckung und die Zeit in Deutschland berichten zu lassen. Ruth half Susan und Rilla ganz selbstverständlich bei der Hausarbeit. Dabei war sie so ordentlich und bescheiden, dass sogar die Haushaltsperle mit ihrer Abneigung gegen alles deutsche, sie bewundern musste. Eigentlich ist sie ja nun gar keine Hunnen mehr, sondern eine Kanadierin, verteidigte sie die aufkommende Zuneigung für Ruth vor sich selbst. Und wenn der Allmächtige es so gewollt hat. Es steht schließlich schon in der Bibel: Was Gott zusammengefügt hat, soll der Mensch nicht scheiden. Für ihren Shirley wäre auch keine einheimische Frau gut genug gewesen.

Anne ließ derweilen die Telefondrähte erglühen. In Carter Flaggs Laden würde die Rückkehr der Blythe- Jungs an diesem Morgen der einzige Gesprächsstoff sein und sich die Nachricht so in Windeseile verbreiten. Die Merediths und Miss Cornelia sollten die Neuigkeiten aber von ihr persönlich erfahren. Nach diesen Anrufen wählte sie die Nummer des Pfarrhauses in Avonlea. Dort bat sie die Frau des Reverend einen Boten zum Schulhaus zu schicken, der Nan die Nachricht überbrächte. Di bekam sie persönlich ans Telefon, als sie in der Summerside- High School anrief. Diese war ganz fassungslos, dass ihr Lieblingsbruder fast unverwundet nach Hause zurückgekehrt war. Da Jem im College war, als Anne schließlich nach Kingsport telefonierte, hinterließ sie ihm eine entsprechende Mitteilung bei seiner Pensionswirtin. Als nun alle informiert waren, die von der Heimkehr ihrer Söhne wissen mussten, gesellte sich Anne zu diesen. Rilla aber dachte an zwei weitere Personen, die vor allem von Walthers Überleben tief getroffen sein würden und so rief sie als erstes bei Gertrude Grant an, die es gar nicht fassen konnte, dass sie den lieben Walther nur um wenige Stunden verpasst hatte. Da die zweite Person nicht telefonisch erreichbar war, gab Rilla bescheid, dass sie einmal fortmüsse und begab sich zum Postamt. Unterwegs wurde Rilla von jedem Passanten angehalten und gefragt, ob es den wahr sei, was überall erzählt würde. Ihr heiterer Gesichtsausdruck war aber für alle Bestätigung genug. Auch auf dem Postamt musste sie viele Fragen beantworten, bevor sie endlich ihr Telegramm aufgeben konnte.

_An Una Meredith, Hauswirtschafts- Schule Charlottetown_

_Liebe Una Stop Erschreck bitte nicht Stop Gute Nachricht Stop Walther lebt Stop Er ist gestern mit Shirley heimgekehrt Stop Deine Rilla_

Die Botschaft hätte sie normalerweise ihre gesamten Ersparnisse gekostet, aber Mrs. Maxwell erließ ihr die Gebühr und bekam dafür einen überschwänglichen Wangenkuss ihrer Kundin. Diese kleine Rilla ist wirklich eine besondere junge Dame geworden, dachte die ältere Frau, als sie ihr nachblickte.

Nach einem fröhlichen Mittagessen begab Gilbert sich an seine Arbeit. Auch in der größten Freude dachte er nicht daran seine Pflichten zu vernachlässigen. Allerdings erlaubte er es sich heute einmal nicht persönlich nach Miranda Milgrave zu sehen, sondern sich nur telefonisch nach ihrem Befinden zu erkunden. Dann machte er seine übliche Hausbesuchsrunde, während Shirley seiner Frau und Walther Glen und das Regenbogental zeigte. Rilla musste dafür mit Anne die zahlreichen Besucher unterhalten, die sich am Nachmittag einstellten um die letzten Heimkehrer von Glen zu begrüßen.


	2. Chapter 2

**4. Leben erfüllt Ingleside **

Da Shirley mit seinen Geschwistern, sowie seiner Frau bis zur Teezeit unterwegs waren, blieben auch die Besucher so lange und in aller Eile musste nun eine Tasse Tee nach der anderen von Susan aufgebrüht werden. Dazu wurden Kekse gereicht, die sie in aller Eile seit dem Mittagessen gebacken hatte. Eine weitere Fuhre Zitronentörtchen, die Miss Cornelia mitbrachte, rettete die Teetafel vor einem allzu kärglichen Anblick. Niemand achtete indessen darauf was an kulinarischem gereicht wurde, da ausnahmsweise einmal Menschen den Höhepunkt einer Versammlung bildeten.

Ganz erschöpft sank Susan auf einen Küchenstuhl, als endlich der letzte Besucher gegangen war. Ruth und Rilla beendeten den Abwasch und setzten sich dann zu ihr.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne euch Mädchen gemacht hätte", sagte die Haushaltsperle, was ihre Art war „Danke schön" zu sagen.

„Nun werde ich kurz verschnaufen und dann in Carter Flaggs Laden einkaufen gehen, damit für das Abendessen etwas im Haus ist", meinte sie dann.

„Rilla und ich könnten das doch erledigen", schlug Ruth vor, die sich gern weiter nützlich machen wollte. Ihre Schwägerin nickte zustimmend.

„Das würdet ihr tun? Das ist sehr lieb von euch. Da schaue ich gleich einmal nach, was wir brauchen und schreibe einen Zettel."

Im Wohnzimmer saßen derweilen Shirley und seine Mutter bei einander. Walther, den der Nachmittag sehr angestrengt hatte, war auf sein Zimmer gegangen, um sich auszuruhen.

„Du hast uns noch gar nicht erzählt, wie du deine Ruth kennen gelernt hast", sagte Anne.

„Ich habe sie in einem Lazarett getroffen. Aufgrund ihrer Fremdsprachenkenntnisse hat man sie nach Kriegsende in ein englisches Feldlager geholt, weil es zu wenig Hilfspersonal gab. Ich habe dort zwei Kameraden meiner Staffel besucht, die bei einer Notlandung verletzt worden waren und mit denen ich sehr gut befreundet war. Sie legte gerade einem von ihnen einen neuen Verband an und wie ich sie das erste Mal sah, traf es mich wie ein Blitz. Als Ruth dann zu mir aufblickte, war es um mich geschehen. Aber es war gar nicht so leicht sie zu einem Treffen zu überreden. Meine Kameraden unterstützten mich aber tatkräftig und so ging sie wenigstens erst einmal einen Spaziergang mit mir machen."

„Und schließlich hast du sie von deinen Qualitäten überzeugt", schloss Anne aus der Tatsache, dass Ruth nun eine Blythe war.

„Ja, aber nur weil ich ihr nach Berlin folgte, als das Lager im Januar aufgelöst wurde. Ich ließ sie einfach nicht mehr aus den Augen und meine Hartnäckigkeit muss sie wohl überzeugt haben. Als ich sie zum zehnten Mal bat meine Frau zu werden, stimmte sie endlich zu. Wir heirateten im Juni in ihrer Heimat, damit ihre Mutter und ihre Schwester dabei sein konnten. Der Abschied fiel ihr nicht leicht und ich wollte, dass auch ihre Familie nicht an meinen ehrlichen Absichten zweifelt."

„Ich glaube du hast eine gute Wahl getroffen mit deiner Ruth. Und wie habt ihr euch eure Zukunft vorgestellt?" wollte sie wissen.

„Wenn wir uns eingelebt haben, möchte ich ihr gern Green Gables und Avonlea zeigen. Es soll eine Art Flitterwochen werden. Und dann gehen wir nach Charlottetown. Dort soll ein kleiner Flughafen errichtet werden. Die Beförderung von Gütern per Flugzeug gewinnt an Interesse und ich kann fliegen! Ich möchte meine Ausbildung nutzen und Kapitän so eines kleinen Güterflugzeuges sein. Ich habe schon Kontakt zu den entscheidenden Leuten aufgenommen und habe gute Aussichten, dass meine Pläne sich verwirklichen lassen."

„Ich bin stolz auf dich", sagte seine Mutter und strich ihm liebevoll über die Wange.

„Auch wenn Susan sich immer mehr um dich gekümmert hat, so stehst du meinem Herzen doch genauso nah, wie deine Geschwister."

„Das weiß ich doch Mutter. Der Gedanke an dich war es, der mich im Krieg durchhalten lassen hat. Und der Gedanke an Vater, der mich so tapfer hat gehen lassen. Na ja und zuletzt musste ich auch für Susan zurückkommen und wenigstens noch einmal ihre Windbeutel probieren."

Als Rilla und Ruth vom Einkaufen zurückkehrten, trafen sie am Tor auf zwei junge Frauen, die aus der Gegenrichtung gelaufen kamen. „Nan, Di", rief Rilla, die ihre Schwestern sofort erkannte. „Wie kommt ihr den so plötzlich hier her?" fragte sie ungläubig.

„Mit dem Abendzug", antworteten die Zwillinge, die sich so gar nicht ähnlich sahen, aus einem Mund.

Rilla stellte ihnen Ruth vor und waren sichtlich erstaunt plötzlich eine Schwägerin zu haben. Das Shirley geheiratet hatte, davon hatte ihre Mutter ihnen nichts berichtet. Gemeinsam ging man ins Haus und während die Zwillinge ihren jüngeren Bruder begrüßten, verstauten Rilla und Ruth die Einkäufe. Man klärte Nan und Di genauer über Walthers Zustand auf, damit sie wussten, wie sie ihm begegnen sollten.

„Aber wie kommt es, dass ihr so einfach zum Montag nach Hause kommt", wollte Anne wissen, als sie mit ihren Töchtern im Wohnzimmer saß.

„Ich habe mir kurz entschlossen Urlaub genehmigt", erklärte Di. „Miss Carson, die Geschichtslehrerin kann meine Stunden übernehmen und Sonntagabend fahre ich zurück nach Summerside."

„Ich habe meinen Schülern einfach Aufgaben für Zuhause gegeben und einen großen Aufsatz in Arbeit gegeben, nachdem Mrs. Nox mir deine Nachricht überbracht hatte. Sie kümmert sich auch um Green Gables und wie Di fahre ich Sonntag nach Avonlea zurück", sprach Nan.

„Die Frau des Pfarrers ist persönlich bei die in der Schule erschienen", wunderte sich Anne.

„Ja, damit sie auf dem Weg ganz Avonlea davon erzählen konnte", berichtete Nan lachend.

Zum Abendessen war auch Gilbert wieder zu Hause, der sich sehr freute, dass seine Töchter so überraschend zu Besuch gekommen war. Er hatte unterwegs John Meredith getroffen und seine Familie zum Essen eingeladen. Susan hätte über die plötzliche Menschenansammlung, denen sie ein Essen vorsetzen sollte, die Hände zusammengeschlagen, hätte nicht Rosemary Meredith einen Salat und kalten Braten zum Festmahl beigesteuert. Und so saßen nun im Speisezimmer von Ingleside die Familie Blythe, ausgenommen Jem, und Rosemary und John Meredith mit ihren Kindern Faith und Bruce. Susan servierte den elf Personen, speiste aber in der Küche, trotz allen Einladungen sich mit an die Tafel zu setzen.

Nach dem Essen durfte Susan dafür ausruhen, den die Zwillinge erledigten den Abwasch. Rilla servierte derweilen ihren Eltern und den Merediths Tee im Wohnzimmer. Shirley war mit seiner Liebsten einen Abendspaziergang machen und Walther hatte sich zurückgezogen. Mit den vielen „fremden" Menschen in einem Raum fühlte er sich unwohl, auch wenn er spürte, das sie alle ihn mochten und es gut mit ihm meinten. In mancher Minute sehnte er sich fast nach dem beschaulichen Klosterleben zurück. Die Gedichte, die Rilla ihm gegeben hatte und die er selbst einst verfasst haben sollte, weckten kein Erkennen in ihm. Fast krampfhaft versuchte er Erinnerungen herauf zu beschwören, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Und im Stillen verzweifelte er fast daran, dass sein Leben, das seit 26 Jahren währte, für ihn nur aus drei Jahren bestand, den drei Jahren, seit er im Kloster wieder erwacht war.

Als Ingleside sich in tiefer Nachtruhe befand, lagen Anne und Gilbert noch wach bei einander.

„Ob Walther sich je wieder an uns erinnern kann?" fragte sie ihn. Diese Frage hatte sie in den wenigen ruhigen Minuten den ganzen Tag über gequält.

„Vom medizinischen Standpunkt aus könnte ich das erst nach einer Untersuchung beurteilen."

„Ist es wie damals bei George West", versuchte Anne eine Parallele zu finden, die ihr Hoffnung machen könnte.

„Wäre es eine rein körperliche Verletzung wie bei West, dann ja. Der Gedächtnisverlust könnte auch seelisch bedingt sein aufgrund der erlebten Schrecken. Dann kann nur die Zeit die Wunden heilen und das Gedächtnis vielleicht zurückkehren."

Der nächste Morgen begann schon wieder ganz gewöhnlich. Am Frühstückstisch versammelte sich fast der gesamte Blythe- Clan, der durch Shirley nun um eine Person angewachsen war. Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln, wie Gilbert es lange nicht an seiner Anne gesehen hatte, schaute sie in die Runde. Aber auch sein Gesicht hatte etwas an jugendlicher Frische zurückgewonnen und mit neuer Tatkraft ging er an sein Tagewerk.

Nachdem Rilla beim Abwasch geholfen hatte, ging sie nach oben und klopfte an Walthers Tür. Er bat sie herein und langsam öffnete sie die Tür. Ihr Bruder lag auf dem Bett und starrte an die Decke.

„Es ist ein schöner Tag, vielleicht einer der letzten in diesem Jahr. Möchtest du mich ins Regenbogental begleiten? Wir müssen auch nicht reden. Ich wollte sowieso einen Brief schreiben. Aber ich würde mich über deine Gesellschaft freuen."

Er dachte kurz nach. „Ja, gut, ich komme mit. Rilla, welches dieser vielen Bücher habe ich am liebsten gemocht?" fragte er, auf das Bücherregal deutend.

Sie ging an das Bord und zog auf Anhieb einen abgegriffenen Band heraus. Mit den Gedichten hatte sie sich nach der Nachricht von seinem Tod oft getröstet. Deshalb wußte sie nun genau, wo es stand. Kurze Zeit später verließen die beiden schweigend das Haus und gingen ins Regenbogental. Rilla war froh, dass sie niemanden begegneten. Fremde Menschen hätten vielleicht den Ausdruck von Entspannung auf Walthers Gesicht verscheucht. An ihrem Ziel angekommen, setzten sie sich auf zwei nahe bei einander liegende Steine unter die „Drei Liebenden". Rilla nahm ihr Schreibzeug zur Hand, während Walther sich eine zeitlang umsah, bevor er sich in das mitgebrachte Buch vertiefte.

Rilla schrieb:

_Mein liebster Kenneth,_

_ein Tag verging ohne das ich dir schrieb, aber soviel ist geschehen._ _Während du bei deinen Eltern bist und den Weg für unsere Zukunft ebnest, hat sich für uns eine Welt geändert. __Shirley ist mit einer Braut heimgekehrt und hat Walther mitgebracht. Ja, du liest recht. Mein liebster Bruder Walther, um den wir alle so sehr getrauert, ist wieder da._

Nun füllte sie ihre Seiten mit Shirleys Bericht bis ihr die Hand schmerzte.

_Jetzt ist nach der ganzen Aufregung wieder Ruhe eingekehrt in Ingleside. Heute nachmittag widme ich mich meiner Näharbeit, damit du dich der Aussteuer deiner Braut nicht schämen musst. __Ich wünschte du wärest hier, um meine Freude mit mir zu teilen, so wie du mir in meiner Trauer beigestanden hast. __Du fehlst mir mehr, als Worte sagen können._

_Deine dich immer liebende Rilla_

Als sie aufsah, bemerkte sie, dass Walther seine Augen auf sie gerichtet hatte.

„Wem schreibst du?" , fragte er. „Dein Gesicht strahlte vor Liebe und Glück bei dem Gedanken an den Empfänger des Briefes."

„Meinem Verlobten Kenneth."

„Erzählst du mir von ihm?" bat Walther schüchtern, da er nicht wußte, aber er ihr mit dieser Bitte zu nahe trat.

„Kenneth ist der Sohn von Mutters Freundin Leslie und ihrem Mann Owen. Er und seine Schwester Persis haben im Sommer mit uns im Regenbogental gespielt und Jem und du, ihr wart sehr gut mit ihm befreundet. Ich hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für ihn. An dem Tag, als in Europa der Krieg ausbrach, waren wir alle zu einer Party am Leuchtturm. Da tanzte er mit mir und wir unterhielten uns stundenlang. Er konnte wegen einer Beinverletzung erst später in die Armee eintreten und bevor er von hier fortging, kam er auf einen letzten Besuch. Ich war allein, so wie er es gewünscht hatte und da nahm er mir das Versprechen ab bis zu seiner Rückkehr keinen anderen zu küssen. Ich wußte nicht so recht, was ich davon halten sollte. Aber seine Briefe zeigten mir, dass er wohl mehr für Freundschaft für mich empfand. Und dann kehrte er heim und fragte mich, ob ich immer noch seine Rilla bin. Du nanntest mich immer Rilla-meine-Rilla und diesen Kosenamen übernahm er. Ich sagte „Ja".

Er blieb 14 Tage bei seinen Verwandten in Lowbridge und kam Tag für Tag. Wir saßen dann hier im Regenbogental und er sprach von den schlimmen Jahren im Krieg. Es tat ihm gut und er half mir über die Trauer hinweg zu kommen, die ich wegen deines angeblichen Todes empfand. Am vorletzten Abend als wir hier saßen, kniete er sich plötzlich vor mich und sagte:

„Rilla-meine- Rilla, der Gedanke an dich hat mich diesen Wahnsinn überstehen lassen. Die letzten Tage mit dir haben mir geholfen ihn zu verarbeiten. Du bist kein kleines Mädchen mehr, du bist eine Frau geworden. Eine Frau, die viel Leid ertragen hat und einem Mann trotzdem neue Kraft geben kann. Ich liebe dich. Ich habe dich schon geliebt, als ich ging, wollte dich aber nicht durch ein Versprechen an mich binden, für den Fall, dass ich nicht zurückkehre. Heute liebe ich dich noch tausend Mal mehr und kann mir mein Leben ohne dich nicht vorstellen. Möchtest du meine Frau werden?"

Abends hat er bei Vater um meine Hand angehalten und seitdem sind wir offiziell verlobt. Ich nähe gerade so oft ich kann für meine Aussteuer. Wir wollen nächstes Jahr heiraten. Seine Eltern schenken uns zur Hochzeit das Traumhaus. Dort werden wir dann wohnen."

„Was ist das Traumhaus?" fragte Walther, der schweigend zugehört hatte.

„Es steht nahe dem Leuchtturm draußen. Unsere Eltern haben darin gewohnt als sie nach Glen kamen und Jem wurde dort geboren. Bevor du zur Welt kamst, zogen sie dann nach Ingleside und die Fords, also Kenneth´s Eltern, haben es als Sommerhaus gekauft. Sie leben in Toronto, wo Kenneth´s Vater herstammt."

„Ich sehe, du hast wie Shirley dein Glück gefunden", stellte er fest.

„Wir alle können erst wieder richtig glücklich sein seit wir wissen, dass du lebst", sagte Rilla sehr ernst.

Walther spürte wie aufrichtig sie es meinte.

„Und wie steht es bei unseren anderen Geschwistern um ihr Herz?" fragte er, da er sich plötzlich ganz vertraut mit ihr fühlte.

„Jem ist mit Faith Meredith verlobt, Nan mit ihrem Bruder Jerry. Auch sie wollen nächstes Jahr heiraten. Di hat wohl keinen Verehrer, so weit ich weiß. Auch vor dem Krieg hat sie uns gegenüber nie etwas von Herzensdingen verlauten lassen. Dem einzigen, den sie sich anvertraut hätte, wärest du gewesen, Walther."

„Und gibt es ein Mädchen, dass auf mich wartet?"

Rilla musste über diese Frage nachdenken. Sie wußte von Una´s Gefühlen für ihren Bruder. Wie seine Gefühle für sie aber ausgesehen hatten, konnte sie nicht sagen. Sie entschloss sich deswegen für eine diplomatische Antwort:

"Du hast dir mit Una Meredith Briefe geschrieben. Mehr kann ich dir nicht sagen."

„Glaubst du ich hatte Gefühle für sie?"

„Wenn es so wäre, würdest du es merken, wenn du sie wieder triffst."

„Warum war sie gestern nicht mit zum Essen? Sie gehört doch zur Familie des Pfarrers?"

„Sie besucht die Hauswirtschaftsschule in Charlottetown." erklärte Rilla. „Am Wochenende wird sie sicherlich heimkommen. Vielleicht ergibt sich dann eine Gelegenheit für dich sie kennen zu lernen."

Sie blieben noch eine Weile schweigend sitzen. Eine Art Vertrautheit hatte sich eingestellt und Walther fühlte sich in der Gegenwart seiner jüngsten Schwester richtig wohl. An sie konnte er sich guten Gewissens mit seinen Fragen wenden, dass wußte er nun. Als die Sonne den mittäglichen Zenit erreichte, kehrten sie einträchtig zum Mittagessen heim. Als Walther und Rilla durch die Haustür von Ingleside traten, hörten sie, wie die Zwillinge sich im Wohnzimmer mit einem Mann unterhielten. „Das ist Jem", rief Rilla und rannte hinein. Walther folgte ihr langsam und sah noch, wie sich sein ältester Bruder aus ihrer stürmischen Umarmung befreite.

„So freundlich hast du mich lange nicht begrüßt, Spinne" neckte er sie.

Dann blickte er auf und wurde ernst.

„Walther, ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen. Aber hier stehst du leibhaftig vor mir."

Er ging auf seinen Bruder zu und die beiden begrüßten sich mit einem kräftigen Händedruck, der Walther einen wohligen Schauer des Erkennens über den Rücken laufen ließ.

„Müsstest du nicht in Kingsport sein?" fragte ihn Rilla nun.

„Mein Professor hat mir für die Familienzusammenführung die restliche Woche freigegeben, wenn ich fleißig Eigenstudium betreibe."

„Nun sind wir alle wieder zusammen", jubelte Rilla und drehte sich vor Freude einmal im Kreis.

„Und Faith wird sich freuen über das unerwartete Vergnügen dich zu sehen", neckte sie ihren größten Bruder.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Walther wurde ganz selbstverständlich in alle Aktivitäten integriert und fühlte sich seiner restlichen Familie gegenüber auch bald nicht mehr so fremd. Er unterhielt sich viel mit Rilla, die aus ihrer gemeinsamen Jugend erzählte und immer neue Geschichten zu berichten wußte.

**5. Ein Wiedersehen**

Am Freitagabend kam Rilla von einer Besorgung, die sie für Susan in Carter Flaggs Laden erledigt hatte, und traf Una Meredith, die gerade vom Bahnhof nach Hause lief.

„Rilla", rief sie und ihre Stimme klang dünn wie die einer Ertrinkenden.

„Una, du siehst ja furchtbar aus", stellte ihre Freundin erschrocken fest.

Das jüngste Meredith- Kind war schon immer etwas blass gewesen, aber nun erschien ihr Teint fast durchsichtig.

„Ist es wirklich wahr?" fragte sie mit bebender Stimme und ergriff Rillas Hand.

„Ja, es ist wahr. Aber Walther ist nicht mehr der Alte", erklärte Rilla.

„Der Krieg verändert die Menschen, ich weiß."

„Nein, er hat das Gedächtnis verloren", sagte Rilla und erzählte Walthers Geschichte.

Als sie zum Schluss von Walthers Frage im Regenbogental berichtete, kehrte etwas Farbe in Una´s Gesicht zurück.

„Komm morgen Vormittag vorbei und ich sorge dafür, dass du ihn ohne großen Menschenandrang wieder sehen kannst", versprach Rilla, die nun schnell nach Hause musste.

Una Meredith ging sehr langsam nach Hause. So sehr ihr Herz auch jubelte, dass Walther am Leben war, so sehr bangte es sie doch vor dem Wiedersehen.

Am Samstagmorgen regnete es in Strömen und keiner hatte Lust das Haus zu verlassen. Verzweifelt überlegte Rilla, wie sie eine ungestörte Begegnung zwischen Una und Walther arrangieren sollte. Zum Glück verabschiedete sich wenigstens Jem, um seine Braut im Pfarrhaus zu besuchen, und nahm Nan mit, da Jerry zum Mittagessen angekündigt hatte. Er hatte sich kurz entschlossen zu einem Wochenendbesuch angesagt, als er hörte, dass seine Verlobte zu Hause sei. Shirley und Ruth hatten sich auf ihr Zimmer begeben und Gilbert würde vorm Mittagessen kaum aus dem Arbeitszimmer zurückkehren, wo er sich in eine medizinische Abhandlung vertieft hatte. Blieben noch Susan, Di und ihre Mutter zu beschäftigen. Sie bat Susan ein paar Windbeutel zu backen mit der Ausrede, dass Walther sie sich gewünscht hätte. Die Haushaltsperle machte sich auch sofort an die Arbeit, bemerkte aber, dass sie keine Sahne für die Füllung hätte. Daraufhin bat sie Di darum in Carter Flaggs Laden Sahne zu besorgen und Anne beschloss ihre Tochter zu begleiten und unterwegs bei Mary Vance Douglas vorbeizuschauen, die vor drei Tagen von einem Mädchen entbunden worden war. Schnell rief Rilla nun im Pfarrhaus an, um Una herbei zu rufen. Dann ging sie nach oben und klopfte bei Walther.

„Leistest du mir unten etwas Gesellschaft? Alle anderen sind unterwegs und ich finde es so traurig allein zu sitzen. Du könntest mir vorlesen, während ich nähe."

Walther tat ihr gern den Gefallen und so saßen die beiden zusammen im Wohnzimmer, als Una kurze Zeit später mit bangem Herzen in der Tür stand. Da die Meredith- Kinder wie selbstverständlichen im Ingleside- Haus ein- und ausgingen, kündigten sie sich nie durch Klingeln oder Klopfen an und so stand Una nun schon kurze Zeit unbemerkt da. Ihr Herz klopfte ihr so stürmisch bei Walthers Anblick, dass sie sich wunderte, dass man sie deswegen nicht schon eher bemerkt hatte. Als Rilla sie nun sah, erhob sie sich und ging auf sie zu.

„Una, wie schön das du Zeit für uns hast. Leider sind alle anderen außer Walther und mir beschäftigt", sagte sie und zwinkerte ihrer Freundin dabei verschwörerisch zu.

„Walther, das ist Una Meredith", stellte sie vor und schob Una ein wenig in den Raum.

„Gib mir deinen Mantel, ich hänge ihn auf."

Als Rilla von der Garderobe zurückkehrte, stand Una noch immer wie erstarrt. Walther sah sie nur an und sagte kein Wort.

„Was ist den los?" fragte Rilla, um einen scherzenden Ton bemüht. „Setzt dich zu mir, Una, ich muss dir unbedingt die Tischdecke zeigen, an der ich gerade sticke. Walther liest mir zur Unterhaltung vor."

Mit diesen Worten zog sie die Freundin neben sich auf das Sofa und forderte ihren Bruder mit dem Blick ihrer Augen auf, weiter zu lesen. Walther räusperte sich und begann mit der Lektüre. Una musste sich zwingen ihn nicht weiter anzustarren, konnte sich aber nur schwer auf den neuen Stich konzentrieren, den Rilla ihr zeigte. Auch Walther konnte sich seit dem er einen Blick auf Una geworfen hatte nicht mehr ganz auf das Buch konzentrieren. Immer wieder verlangte es ihn sie ansehen und manchmal trafen sich ihre Blicke dabei. Dann schauten sie beide jedes Mal verlegen wieder weg. Für so ein Mädchen müsste doch das Herz eines Jungen schlagen, dachte er bei sich. Wie er mich ansieht, das hat er früher nie getan, überlegte sich Una.

Die Dreisamkeit indessen währte nicht lang. Di kehrte von der Besorgung zurück und gesellte sich zu ihnen, nachdem sie Susan die Einkäufe gebracht hatte.

„Wie schön dich zu sehen, Una", begrüßte sie sie die jüngere Freundin, um sie dann sogleich über die Hauswirtschaftsschule auszufragen. Schüchterner als es sonst ihre Art gegenüber Freunden war, erteilte sie Auskunft. Di wunderte sich im Geheimen darüber, Walther allerdings fand es sympathisch, entsprach es doch seiner momentanen Verfassung viel mehr als das Geplauder der sonstigen Mädchen, die die Zwillinge besuchten. Als die Standuhr zwölf schlug, sprang Una wie von einer Tarantel gestochen auf.

„Ich muss heim, wegen des Mittagessens", sagte sie eilig und war schon fast aus dem Zimmer hinaus, als sie bemerkte, dass sie sich gar nicht richtig verabschiedet hatte.

„Du kannst doch bei uns Mittagessen, wo Jem und Nan sich bei euch den Bauch voll schlagen", schlug Di vor.

„Nein, ich muss Rosemary doch in der Küche helfen. Faith wird heute nur Augen und Hände für Jem haben. Da möchte ich sie ungern im Stich lassen. Auf Wiedersehen, Walther", sagte sie und reichte ihm kurz die Hand. Nachdem sie auch Di einen kurzen Abschiedsgruß zugeworfen hatte, stand sie schon im Flur. Rilla, die ihr gefolgt war, half ihr in den Mantel.

„Das wird schon", tröstete sie Una, in deren Augen die pure Verzweiflung über diesen, in ihren Augen, misslungenen Vormittag stand.

Als sie auf der Straße stand, atmete sie erleichtert auf und ging dann schnellen Schrittes nach Hause. Dabei war sie so in Gedanken, dass sie nicht einmal Walthers Mutter bemerkte, an der sie vorbeikam.

Zum Abschluss des Mittagessens servierte Susan als Höhepunkt ihre Windbeutel.

„Du bist aber heute verschwenderisch", neckte Anne sie.

„Wo unser Walther die sich doch gewünscht hat, liebe Frau Doktor."

Rilla blieb fast das Herz stehen bei diesen Worten, aber ihr Bruder war zu sehr in Gedanken vertieft. So blieben Rillas Bemühungen die anderen Familienmitglieder zu beschäftigen, unbemerkt.

Den Kirchgang am Sonntagmorgen traten die Blythes geschlossen an und es war schon ein beachtliches Grüppchen, das sich da samt Susan in das Gotteshaus begab. Dieses platze am Morgen sprichwörtlich aus allen Nähten, gab es schließlich einen „Wiederauferstandenen" zu bestaunen. Pfarrer John Meredith hatte die Erinnerungsplatte im Blythchen Kirchenstuhl entfernt, woran sonst niemand gedacht hatte. Da er an diesem Sonntag aufgrund der anwesenden Sensation mit wenig Aufmerksamkeit rechnete, hatte er auch den Bibeltext und seine Predigt wenig anspruchsvoll gestaltet.

Walther kam es wie ein Spiessrutenlauf vor, als ihm nach dem Gottesdienst von allen Seiten zu seinem Überleben gratuliert wurde. Als er die schützenden Mauern von Ingleside erreichte, begab er sich sofort in die Einsamkeit seines Zimmers, das er nur mit Jem teilen musste. Dieser war aber mit Faith zu den Merediths gegangen. Nur Rilla traute sich ihrem Bruder in die Abgeschiedenheit zu folgen. Sie sah den Anflug von Verzweiflung in seinen Gesichtszügen.

„Du musst dir Zeit lassen, Walther. Irgendwann wird dir alles wieder einfallen", tröstete ihn Rilla.

„All diese Menschen kennen mich seit ich klein bin, aber ich selbst, ich selbst kenne mich nicht. Wenn ich in den Spiegel schaue, frage ich mich: Wer bist du? Was war los in deinem Leben? Und ich komme einfach nicht dahinter. Nicht der Hauch einer Ahnung", rief er voller Verzweiflung.

„Vielleicht hilft es dir, wenn du deine Gedanken aufschreibst. Früher hast du deine Gefühle in Gedichten ausgedrückt. Wenn du es niederschreibst, öffnest du vielleicht deine Sinne für das, was du vergessen zu haben scheinst", schlug Rilla vor, dann ließ sie ihn allein.

Am Abend reisten Di, Nan und Jem wieder ab und es wurde ruhiger im Haus. Auch Una kehrte mit dem Abendzug nach Charlottetown zurück. Sie hatte Walther nur kurz am Bahnhof gesehen und war erleichtert, das sie in den nächsten Wochen ein wenig Distanz zu ihm hatte, um über ihn und ihre Gefühle nachzudenken.

**6. Ein Jahrzehnt neigt sich dem Ende zu**

Der November brachte den ersten Frost. Bei strahlend blauem Himmel war es so kalt, dass einem der Atemhauch vor dem Mund stand.

Walther fühlte sich inzwischen fast heimisch in Ingleside, nachdem er gut einen Monat wieder zu Hause war. Shirley hatte nur darauf gewartet und reiste nun mit Ruth nach Avonlea, wo er bis Weihnachten bleiben wollte.

„Es ist plötzlich seltsam ruhig im Haus", stellte Walther fest, als er nur mit seiner Mutter allein am Kaminfeuer saß.

„Es gab Zeiten, da habe ich diese Stille kaum ausgehalten", erwiderte Anne und dachte an die schreckliche Zeit nach der Nachricht von Walthers Tod. „Jetzt kann ich sie dagegen schon fast wieder genießen."

„Shirley und ich haben ganz schönen Wirbel in euren Alltag gebracht, als wir heimkehrten."

„Einen Trubel, den wir alle hier um nichts in der Welt missen möchten."

Rilla kam vom Einkaufen und brachte einen frischen Windzug eiskalter Luft mit herein, sowie die neuste Zeitung. Sie gab sie ihrer Mutter und holte sich rasch eine Tasse Tee zum Aufwärmen aus der Küche. Dann kuschelte sie sich neben Anne auf das Sofa und fragte:

„Was gibt es Neues in der Welt?

Früher hatte sie sich nie für Zeitungsmeldungen interessiert, aber im Krieg hatte sie wie alle anderen auf jede Nachricht gelauert. Und seit dem wieder Frieden in Europa herrschte, hatte sie sich geschworen weiter die Zeitung zu lesen, um zu wissen was sich in der Welt tat. War sie schon keine studierte Frau, so sollte ihr Kenneth wenigstens eine bekommen, die wußte was um sie herum vorging.

„Es gibt gute Nachrichten. Die Regierung hat die Sparpläne aufgehoben. Die Ernten waren dieses Jahr gut und die Verträge mit dem Ausland sind geregelt."

„Da kann Papa ja endlich wieder sein Automobil aus dem Winterschlaf holen. Es tat mir jedes Mal leid, wenn ich seinen wehmütigen Blick darauf sah."

„Was hälst du davon, wenn du es mit Walther aus seiner Verpackung befreist und ein wenig putzt. Das wäre eine schöne Überraschung für euren Vater, wenn er von seinen Hausbesuchen zurückkehrt."

Rilla war sofort Feuer und Flamme für diesen Vorschlag und steckte mit ihrer Begeisterung auch Walther an. Und so waren sie bis zum Mittagessen damit beschäftigt das Automobil zu enthüllen, zu reinigen und auf Hochglanz zu polieren. Dann schoben sie es vor den Stall in den strahlenden Novembertag.

Als Gilbert am Nachmittag heimkam, wurde er von seinen Kindern schon sehnsüchtig erwartet, wollten sie doch sein Gesicht angesichts der Überraschung sehen. Wie die kleinen Kinder, die Ausschau nach dem Weihnachtsmann hielten, waren sie abwechselnd zum Fenster geeilt. Als Rilla ihren Vater nun die Hauptstrasse hochfahren sah, stürmten sie hinaus. Gilberts freudig überraschtes Gesicht entschädigte sie für ihre Mühe, auch wenn er nicht gleich verstand, warum das Automobil zum Vorschein gebracht worden war. Als seine Anne ihm dann von der Zeitungsmeldung berichtete, freute er sich um so mehr.

Als alle beim Tee saßen, schlug Dr. Blythe vor am Sonntag nachmittag eine kleine Fahrt im Automobil zu machen. Alle stimmten dem Vorschlag begeistert zu und am Sonntag war auch noch einmal strahlender Sonnenschein für die Ausfahrt. In dicke Mäntel und Decken gehüllt saßen die fünf Inglesider im Automobil und fuhren eine Runde durch Glen und bis nach Lowbridge.

Die letzten Novembertage brachten Dauerregen und man konnte kaum auf die Straße gehen ohne fortgeschwemmt zu werden. Gilbert steckte Hals über Kopf in Arbeit, da viele erkältet das Bett hüteten und nach dem Doktor riefen. Zum Glück waren nur zwei Besorgnis erregende Fälle von Lungenentzündung dabei, trotzdem bemerkte Anne eine gewisse Nachdenklichkeit bei ihrem Mann, die sonst nur vorkam, wenn er eine schwierige, medizinische Entscheidung zu fällen hatte.

Eines Abends Anfang Dezember saßen Anne und Gilbert allein vor dem Kaminfeuer. Susan, Rilla und Walther hatten sich schon zu Bett begeben, da beschloss Anne der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.

„Was beschäftigt dich so, Gilbert? Seit Wochen grübelst du über einem Problem, aber bisher hast du dich mir nicht anvertraut. Geht es um einen Patienten, dass du die Angelegenheit nicht mit mir besprechen kannst?"

Im Allgemeinen hielt er es gegenüber seiner Frau nicht so streng mit der Schweigepflicht, vor allem da sich in Glen St. Mary sowieso immer schnell herumsprach, wer leidend, sterbend oder gebärend war.

„Nein, Anne, zum Glück gibt es kein Patient, der mir Sorgen bereitet. Ich habe über einen Artikel in meiner Fachzeitschrift nachgedacht. Neumodisches Zeug, wie Miss Cornelia sagen würde, spukt mir durch den Kopf. Bevor ich dir damit komme, wollte ich es mir selbst gründlich überlegen. Ich habe eine Liste der Vor- und Nachteile erstellt, über die Möglichkeiten der Realisierung und der Notwendigkeit gemacht."

„Kurzum du hast es dir nicht leicht gemacht, so wie ich es von dir gewohnt bin. Aber glaubst du nicht, ich hätte dir als objektiver Betrachter schon eher gute Dienste leisten können?"

„Vielleicht nicht, Anne- Mädchen. Es geht um Ingleside."

„Willst du umziehen?" fragte Anne erschrocken. Natürlich war das Haus im Moment fast zu groß, kamen die anderen Kinder aber nach Hause platzte es dagegen fast aus den Nähten.„Nein, sei unbesorgt, wir bleiben in Ingleside. Ich möchte mir gern im Haus eine Praxis einrichten."

„Eine Praxis?" fragte Anne nach.

„In den Vereinigten Staaten gibt es das schon lange. Vor allem in den Städten fährt der Arzt nicht mehr zu seinen Patienten hin, sondern sie kommen zu ihm. Durch die eingesparte Fahrtzeit kann er mehr Patienten behandeln. Natürlich würde es hier in unserer ländlichen Gegend nicht auch ohne Hausbesuche gehen, aber ich habe mir das so überlegt: Morgens würde ich hier in der Praxis arbeiten und nach dem Mittagessen wie üblich die Hausbesuche erledigen."

„Aber braucht man dazu nicht entsprechende Räume?" meinte Anne, die sich das trotz ihrer verbliebenen Phantasie nicht richtig vorstellen konnte.

„Deswegen habe ich ja so lange darüber nachgedacht. Mein Arbeitszimmer würde ich als Behandlungsraum nutzen. Ich bräuchte allerdings ein Wartezimmer. Oben stehen zwar Zimmer leer, aber ich kann es euch ja nicht zumuten meine Patienten durchs ganze Haus laufen zu lassen."

„Das Wohnzimmer läge deinem Arbeitszimmer genau gegenüber. Und die Möbel könnte man leicht in einem Zimmer oben aufstellen", gab Anne sich dem Gedanken ihres Mannes hin.

„Ich finde es schön, dass du mir deine gute Stube so bereitwillig opfern möchtest. Aber denke doch daran, dass sich hier unser Kamin befindet, an dem wir so viele behagliche Stunden verbracht haben."

„In den oberen Zimmern sind Öfen zum Heizen und wenn uns nach romantischem Kaminfeuer ist, können wir es uns ja immer noch hier gemütlich machen. Und sei mal ehrlich, wie oft hatten wir in den letzten Jahren Gelegenheit zusammen hier zu sitzen. Unserem Wohngefühl schadet es keineswegs, wenn wir diesen Raum abtreten, schließlich sind unsere Kinder so gut wie aus dem Haus und so viel Besuch, dass wir nicht eins der Kinderzimmer entbehren könnten, bekommen wir ja nun auch nicht."

„Und die Patienten, die Tag für Tag hier ein- und ausgehen, würden dich nicht stören?" fragte Gilbert, der ihre sofortige Einwilligung gar nicht richtig begreifen konnte.

„Mr. Miners, der Bauunternehmer, könnte ganz leicht eine Trennwand einbauen", löste sie das Problem.

Gilbert erhob sich aus dem Sessel, war mit einem Schritt bei ihr und riss sie in die Arme.

„Du bist die allerbeste Frau die ein Mann sich nur wünschen kann!" dankte er ihr.

„Auch wenn ich karottenrote Haare habe", neckte sie ihn.

„Vor allem, weil du karottenrote Haare hast", revanchierte sich Gilbert und in einem Anflug jugendlicher Verliebtheit nahm er seine Anne auf die Arme und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer.

Zu Weihnachten versammelte sich die gesamte Familie Blythe wieder auf Ingleside. Es war das fröhlichste Weihnachten, dass es auf Ingleside je gegeben hatte. Auch Walther fühlte sich nicht mehr befangen, wenn seine Familie ihn umarmte und küsste. Er mochte es zwar nicht wissen, dass er zu ihnen gehörte, aber im Herzen konnte er es mittlerweile fühlen.

Beim Weihnachtsschmaus am Heiligen Abend erzählten Anne und Gilbert ihren Kindern von den Praxisplänen. Susan, die aufgrund ihrer Familienzugehörigkeit anders als eine normale Angestellte behandelt werden musste, war schon eher damit vertraut gemacht worden. Shirley, der mit seiner Ruth im Januar sowieso nach Charlottetown ziehen würde, hatte ebenso wenig dagegen einzuwenden wie Nan, die im Sommer heiraten und dann mit Jerry von Gemeinde zu Gemeinde ziehen würde, immer dorthin, wo ein Pfarrer gebraucht wurde. Rilla, die wegen Kenneth´s Ankunft am nächsten Tag viel zu aufgeregt war, äußerte sich gar nicht dazu. Jem hätte nach Beendigung seines Studiums immer noch das Zimmer, das er mit Walther teilte und das auch erhalten bleiben würde und ein Zimmer für Di blieb ebenfalls bestehen.

„Wir haben auch eine Änderung in eurem Leben vorgesehen", sagte schließlich Shirley, nachdem das Thema Praxiseröffnung ausführlich besprochen worden war.

„Ihr werdet im Juli Großeltern", verkündete er.

Nachts lagen Anne und Gilbert noch wach im Bett und sie neckte ihn:

„Jetzt liege ich mit einem Fast- Großvater in einem Bett."

Er lachte nur und zog eine Schachtel unter seinem Kissen hervor.

„Ich habe hier ein Geschenk für dich, Fast- Großmutter. Das wollte ich dir unter vier Augen geben."

Erstaunt nahm sie das schmale Kästchen entgegen und öffnete den Deckel. Ein schmaler Armreif aus Gold lag darin, auf dessen Oberseite die Worte _Anne und Gilbert _graviert waren. Im Reif hatte er vom Juwelier die Namen ihrer Kinder verewigen lassen und auch die kleine Joyce, deren Grab sie seit 28 Jahren an deren Geburts- und Sterbetag aufsuchten, fehlte nicht.

Tränen der Rührung rannen ihr übers Gesicht und sogleich streifte sie den Reif über.

„Danke", konnte sie nur flüstern und kuschelte sich in seine Arme.

Die Zwanziger Jahre des Zweitausenden Jahrhunderts brachen mit einem gigantischen Feuerwerk an, das zu Mitternacht in Glen St. Mary den Himmel erhellte. Auf Ingleside begingen die Familien Blythe und Meredith, die in diesem Jahr durch zwei Hochzeiten noch mehr miteinander verbunden werden würden, und Kenneth Ford gemeinsam den Jahreswechsel. Es war ein fast unübersichtliches Knäuel von Menschen, das sich Schlag zwölf umarmte, küsste und die besten Wünsche fürs neue Jahr zurief. Auch Walther und Una gerieten in dem Gewimmel aneinander und er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, um das Mädchen kurz in die Arme zu schließen. „Ein gesundes neues Jahr", wünschte Una, während ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Dann wendete sie sich schnell ab. Die drei Brautpaare dachten an ihre bevorstehenden Verbindungen, Shirley und Ruth freuten sich auf ihr Kind und Anne teilte Gilberts Begeisterung für die Praxiseröffnung.


	3. Chapter 3

**7. Die Zwanziger Jahre beginnen**

Die Praxiseröffnung war auch Gesprächsstoff mit Miss Cornelia, die am Neujahrstag zu Besuch kam. Sie saß kaum auf ihrem angestammten Platz, da ging es auch schon los:

„Was habe ich da gehört? Der Doktor will hier im Haus eine Praxis eröffnen!"

„Ja, Miss Cornelia, eine in den Vereinigten Staaten eine bereits weit verbreitete Institution."

„Liebe Anne, nicht alles was von diesen neumodischen Dingen von den Yankees herüber schwappt passt in unser beschauliches Glen St. Mary. Und überhaupt, das ist doch mal wieder typisch Mann:

Als hätte eine Frau nichts anderes zu tun, als den ganzen Tag fremden Leuten hinterher zu putzen, die durch ihr Haus trampeln."

„Als Fremde kann man ja die Patienten meines Mannes kaum bezeichnen, stammen sie doch alle hier aus Glen, Overharbour oder vielleicht noch Lowbridge."

„Liebe Anne, du machst dir gar keine Vorstellung, was für ein Gesindel gerade wieder unten am Hafen eingezogen ist. Die Kinder stehlen wie die Raben, die Mutter ist schlampig und der Vater säuft. Solche Patienten laufen dann hier rum und begrapschen deine wertvollen Stücke", prophezeite Miss Cornelia düster.

„Deswegen wird Mr. Miners in der Diele eine Wand einziehen. Der Auftrag dafür ist schon erteilt. Mein Wohnzimmer kommt nach oben, die Garderobe nach hinten neben das Esszimmer und schon habe ich wieder meine Privatsphäre."

„Liebe Anne, du wirst dich doch nicht wirklich auf so einen Unfug einlassen."

„Miss Cornelia, mein Gilbert spart durch die Praxis viele Wege und ich werde ihn endlich täglich auch zum Mittagessen haben. Wenn ich für ein bisschen mehr Zeit mit ihm nicht mehr als ein Wohnzimmer verliere, bin ich gern bereit dieses Opfer zu tragen."

„Ich muss mich doch sehr wundern, liebe Anne. Aber da du ja ganz die Meinung deines Mannes teilst, werde ich in Zukunft zu diesem Thema nichts mehr sagen."

Um auch wirklich vom Thema abzulenken, erkundigte sich Anne nun nach Mary Vance´s Baby.

„Die kleine Cornelia- Mary gedeiht prächtig. Ich finde sie ja erstaunlich groß für ihre drei Monate, aber was weiß ich schon von Babys. Der Doktor meint jedenfalls es ist alles in Ordnung. Und wenigstens mit so etwas kennt er sich aus."

„Der Milgrave- Junge hat sich auch gut gemacht. Ohne den Kaiserschnitt, durch den er auf die Welt kam, wäre er jetzt tod", gab Anne die kleine Spitze von Mrs. Elliots letzter Bemerkung zurück.

Walther hatte sich nach dem späten Neujahrsfrühstück durch die Küchentür davongestohlen, als die Ankunft vom Mrs. Marshall Elliot alle anderen Familienmitglieder abgelenkt hatte.

Der gefrorene Schnee knirschte unter seinen Füßen, als er zum Regenbogental ging. Dort angekommen lehnte es sich an einen der alten Bäume und blickte gedankenverloren vor sich hin. Darum hörte er auch erst sehr spät, die knirschenden Geräusche von näher kommenden Füßen.

Una, die ebenfalls in Gedanken vertieft war, bemerkte ihn erst, als sie schon fast vor ihm stand. Ihr von der Kälte ohnehin schon gerötetes Gesicht wurde noch eine Nuance farbiger.

„Guten Tag, Una", grüßte Walther, der sie wieder einmal ganz reizend anzusehen fand in ihrem schlichten Mantel, der selbst gestrickten Mütze und einem wärmenden Muff, der seine besten Jahre schon lange hinter sich hatte.

„Guten Tag, Walther. Ich hätte nicht gedacht um diese Zeit jemanden hier zu treffen", antwortete sie verlegen.

„Mrs. Elliot stattet meiner Mutter gerade einen Besuch ab. Da habe ich mir lieber einen ruhigen Winkel gesucht", erklärte Walther.

„Dann möchte ich dich lieber nicht stören", meinte sie und wandte sich zum gehen.

Ohne nachzudenken ergriff Walther sie am Handgelenk und sagte sanft:

„Du störst mich nicht. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mir Gesellschaft leistest."

Erneut färbte sich ihr Gesicht rot, doch sie blieb nun neben ihm stehen.

„Rilla hat mir erzählt wir hätten während des Krieges in Briefkontakt gestanden", begann er nun zaghaft ein Gespräch.

„Ja, du hast mir ein paar Mal geschrieben, bis..." abrupt verstummte sie, wollte sie doch beinahe sagen:"bis zu deinem Tod."

Walther setzte ihren Satz fort und sie nickte dazu.

„Wir müssen also zumindest gut befreundet gewesen sein, wenn wir uns unter solch schwierigen Umständen doch etwas zu sagen hatten." stellte er fest.

„Ja, wir waren sehr gut befreundet."

„Und mehr nicht?" fragte Walther nach.

Bestürzt verstummte Una. Was sollte sie ihm darauf antworten.

„Was meinst du damit, mehr nicht?" wollte sie wissen.

„Mein Bruder, dein Bruder, sie haben nur ihren Eltern geschrieben und den Mädchen, mit denen sie so gut wie verlobt waren."

„So war es bei uns nicht. Wir haben nie ein Wort darüber verlauten lassen, dass über Freundschaft hinausging", erklärte Una.

„Und es gab keine Gefühle über Freundschaft hinaus, über die wir vielleicht nicht gesprochen haben?"

„Walther", rief sie bestürzt:"Wie kannst du nur so etwas fragen?" Ohne ein weiteres Wort lief sie davon.

Ratlos blieb er zurück. Wie sollte er nun von ihrer Reaktion halten? Hatte er sie mit der Frage gekränkt, hatte er längst verheilte Wunden aufgerissen? Wütend auf sich selbst, dass er Una verschreckt hatte, schlug er mit der Faust gegen den nächstgelegenen Baum. Der Schmerz, der ihn daraufhin durchzog, half allerdings auch nicht weiter und so ging er grübelnd heimwärts.

Die Weihnachtsferien gingen zu Ende und die Blythe- und Meredith- Kinder zogen wieder in die Welt hinaus. Jerry und Jem mussten sich nun voll auf ihr letztes Semester konzentrieren, das ihnen den Abschluss als Ziel vor Augen stellte. Nan und Di kehrten an ihre Lehrerposten zurück, um die Köpfe vieler Kinder mit Weisheit zu füllen. Ruth blieb auf Ingleside, während Shirley Una nach Charlottetown begleitete, um für seine kleine Familie ein Haus zu suchen. Er würde in Kürze als Kapitän eines kleinen Frachtflugzeuges arbeiten können.

Auch Rilla und Kenneth mussten sich schweren Herzens nochmals trennen. Zu ihrem Trost war aber der Termin ihrer Hochzeit bereits festgelegt. Kenneth hatte an den Bauunternehmer Miners bereits den Auftrag erteilt, dass alte Traumhaus zu renovieren damit er dort mit seiner Braut nach den Flitterwochen einziehen konnte.

Zuerst kam aber Mr. Miners Mitte Januar nach Ingleside, um die Trennwand zu planen und seine Angestellten entsprechend zu instruieren. Eine Woche wurde im Haus von früh morgens bis spät abends gehämmert und genagelt. Dann kamen die Maler und verpassten den Wänden vor und nach der eingezogen Wand einen neuen Anstrich. Gilberts Arbeitszimmer und der neue Warteraum wurden neu tapeziert. Im Obergeschoss hatte man zuvor das Gästezimmer leer geräumt und frisch gestrichen. Darin befand sich jetzt ein zwar kleineres, aber dadurch fast noch behaglicheres Wohnzimmer. Zuletzt brachte der Schreiner Stühle für das Wartezimmer, sowie das Gestell für ein Sofa, das der Polsterer dann noch mit einer bequemen Sitzfläche vollendete. Ein kleines Regal mit Büchern ergänzte den Raum.

Als der letzte Heimwerker gegangen war, standen Anne und Gilbert Arm in Arm in der Tür ihres ehemaligen Wohnzimmers.

„Ich finde es ist sehr hübsch geworden", bemerkte Anne.

„Ich hoffe meine Patienten finden das auch und ergeben sich in diese Neuerung. Mir ist Angst und Bange, dass zu meiner ersten Sprechstunde morgen gar kein Patient erscheint."

„Davor musst du dich nicht fürchten. Ich habe gehört Mrs. Fairchild hat ein neues Spitzenunterhemd und einen grauslichen Husten. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass sie morgen vorbeikommt, um dich einen Blick darauf werfen zu lassen."

„Spitzenunterhemden interessieren mich nur an dir, Anne- Mädchen", sagte er und schloss sie in die Arme, um sie zu küssen.

„Ich habe noch etwas für dich", sagte sie etwas atemlos, als sich ihre Lippen voneinander trennten.

Sie überreichte ihm ein flaches, aber gewichtiges Päckchen, das an der Wand gelehnt hatte. Als Gilbert das Packpapier entfernt hatte, blitzte ihm ein blank poliertes Schild entgegen, auf dem zu lesen stand:

_Praxis Dr. Gilbert Blythe_

_Sprechstunde Montag bis Freitag 9 – 12 Uhr_

_Hausbesuche Montag bis Freitag nachmittags_

_In Notfällen telefonisch erreichbar unter Glen St. Mary 362_

„Was für eine wunderbare Idee. Danke", sagte er aufrichtig begeistert.

„Joe Milgrave bringt es morgen früh gleich an und dann muss die Bevölkerung von Glen Notiz von deiner Praxis nehmen. Außerdem wird im „Journal" morgen auch der entsprechende Hinweis dazu stehen. Es wird Zeit, dass diese Gemeinde ein wenig moderner wird."

„Du hast sehr revolutionäre Ideen für eine respektable Arztgattin", neckte er sie.

„Ich habe dich damals gewarnt, als du um meine Hand angehalten hast. Schließlich hätte ich mich mit einem Missionar begnügt", antwortete sie schlagfertig.

„Wo du für mich auf Diamanten verzichtet hast!"

„Dafür hast du mir sechs wunderbare Kinder, einen Engel und einen Perlenring geschenkt.

Lass uns schlafen gehen."

„Oh ja, ich bin auch schon sehr müde", sagte er übertrieben gähnend.

Sie zwinkerten sich verschwörerisch zu und gingen Hand in Hand nach oben.

**8. Moderne Zeiten**

Der erste Februarmorgen brach mit dichtem Flockenwirbel vor dem Fenster an. Gilbert wirkte ein wenig aufgeregt wegen seiner Praxiseröffnung und schnitt sich prompt beim Rasieren.

„Vielleicht sollte ich das lieber machen, nicht das du dir noch die Kehle durchschneidest", zog Anne ihn auf.

Beim Frühstück aß Gilbert gerade eine Scheibe Toast, die ihm seine besorgte Frau aufdrängte und sprang dann gleich auf, um die erste Sprechstunde in seiner Praxis vor zu bereiten.

Umsonst sorgte sich Gilbert wegen eines leeren Wartezimmers. Als Anne kurz vor neun Uhr die Haustür öffnete, strömte halb Glen herein. Der größte Teil davon war nur aus Neugier gekommen und berichtete dem Doktor von den harmlosesten Wehwehchen. Die Sitzplätze reichten anfangs kaum aus und Susan musste zu Mittag das Essen warm halten, da Gilbert die Sprechstunde erst nach ein Uhr beenden konnte. Nun konnte er mit gesundem Appetit essen und begab sich dann gestärkt auf seine Hausbesuchsrunde.

„Also liebe Frau Doktor, ich weiß ja nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee mit der Praxis im Haus war. Der Teppich in der Diele sieht aus! Ich weiß nicht, wie ich den sauber bekommen soll, nachdem da fast die ganze Gemeinde drüber gelaufen ist."

„Ich klopfe ihn nachher draußen aus", bot Walther an.

„Und Mittag gegessen haben wir auch später als gewöhnlich, liebe Frau Doktor. Das Gemüse war fast zerkocht, von den Kartoffeln ganz zu schweigen."

„Es werden ja nicht jeden Tag so viele Leute kommen", beschwichtigte Anne.

Mit etwas ungläubigem Gesichtsausdruck deckte die Haushaltsperle den Tisch ab.

Die Sprechstunde lief aber auch weiterhin sehr gut. Nur gelegentlich gab es Streit unter den Wartenden, wer den nun eher da gewesen war und Gilbert überlegte sich, dass eine Hilfskraft da für Ordnung sorgen könnte. Eine medizinisch geschulte Fachkraft könnte ihm sogar zeitraubende Arbeiten wie das Verbände anlegen und das Verabreichen von Einreibungen abnehmen.

Er besprach diese Idee mit Anne, die bei der Praxiseröffnung schon wertvolle Hilfe geleistet hat.

Und auch hier hatte sie sofort eine Lösung parat:"Frage Faith! Sie hat im Krieg schließlich in einem Lazarett gearbeitet und gehört praktisch schon zur Familie."

„Eine fabelhafte Idee, Anne- Mädchen. Gleich morgen nach dem Mittagessen fahre ich bei den Merediths vorbei und frage Faith."

Gesagt, getan. Faith, die sich zu Hause unsäglich langweilte, da Rosemary den Pfarrershaushalt auch allein gut im Griff hatte, sagte sofort zu. Und so wurde im Wartezimmer ein Pult und eine Trennwand aufgestellt, hinter der Faith Verbände anlegen und schmerzenden Gliedern mit Einreibungen Linderung verschaffen konnte. Zum Mittagessen blieb sie im Haus ihrer zukünftigen Schwiegereltern und Gilbert brachte sie dann anschließend nach Hause. Manchmal begleitete sie ihn auch zu seinen Hausbesuchen und es erwies sich oft bei neuzugezogenen, vor allem den weiblichen Patienten, als hilfreich, dass eine Frau an seiner Seite stand.

„Faith wird einmal eine gute Arztgattin für unseren Jem abgeben", lobte Gilbert daher seine Sprechstundenhilfe deswegen eines Abends, als er neben Anne im Bett lag.

Shirley hatte recht schnell ein kleines Häuschen gefunden, musste aber noch das ein oder andere daran ausbessern, da es lange leer gestanden hatte. So war es bereits März, als er mit seiner Ruth das erste eigene Heim bezog. Halb Glen hatte Mobiliar für das aussteuerlose Paar gestiftet und es waren recht schöne und vor allem antike Stücke dabei, die Ruth nun ganz nach ihrem Geschmack in den Räumlichkeiten verteilte.

Der Winter dauerte bis in den März mit Schneestürmen und Frost an, der April begann regnerisch und ebenfalls kalt. Traurig dachte Anne an die Frühlingsblüher, für die sie im November noch schnell sie Zwiebeln gesteckt hatte, bevor der Frost den Boden gehärtet hatte. Aus diesem Grund kam Gilbert an einem Aprilabend mit einer blumigen Überraschung nach Hause. Seine Hausbesuchsrunde hatte ihn an diesem Tag bis nach Lowbridge geführt, wo seit dem Krieg ein junger Mann, der in Europa seinen Arm verloren hatte, eine Gärtnerei betrieb. Er hatte sich ein Gewächshaus aus Glas errichten lassen und zog in diesem Blumen. Das Geschäft war im ersten Jahr so gut gelaufen, dass er bereits den Neubau von zwei weiteren Gewächshäusern in Auftrag gegeben hatte.

Gilbert hatte also von der Gärtnerei erfahren und auf dem Heimweg angehalten, um seiner Anne eine Freude zu machen. Ihre Augen strahlten, als er ihr einen kleinen Topf mit einer gerade erblühten, lila Hyazinthe brachte.

„Danke, du bist so gut zu mir, mein Geliebter."

„Ich habe dich doch gesehen, wie du Tag für Tag auf den noch immer wie tod daliegenden Garten geblickt hast."

„Nun ja, ich fürchte die Zwiebeln sind wegen der Nässe auch total verfault und auch für das nächste Jahr nicht zu gebrauchen. Aber woher hast du diese Hyazinthe?"

Gilbert berichtete ihr nun von der Gärtnerei und Anne meinte:

„Was für eine gute Idee. Vielleicht könnte man sich so ein Gewächshaus im Garten bauen lassen."

Annes Überlegung beschäftigte Gilbert, der zur Zeit keine schwierigen Fälle zu behandeln hatte, in der folgenden Woche und als er wieder einmal durch Lowbridge kam, erkundigte er sich bei dem Gärtner nach dem Erbauer und den Kosten des Gewächshauses. Nachdem er ihm versichert hatte nur für den Privatgebrauch und nicht für ein Konkurrenzgeschäft Gebrauch von den Angaben machen zu wollen, erhielt er die Informationen. Daraufhin begab er sich zum Glaser, um den Auftrag für ein kleines Gewächshaus zu erteilen.

**9. Abschied von einer langjährigen Freundin**

Der Zufall, oder das Schicksal, wollten es, dass Nan Ende April anrief, um mitzuteilen, dass es Rachel Lynde sehr schlecht ging und das schlimmste zu befürchten stand. Daraufhin fuhr Anne gleich am nächsten Tag mit dem Morgenzug nach Bright River, Walther begleitete sie. An der Bahnstadion erwartete sie ihre Busenfreundin Diana Wright, geborene Barry. Nan, die um diese Zeit noch unterrichten musste, hatte sie darum gebeten ihre Mutter abzuholen.

„Wie schön dich zu sehen", sagte Anne und umarmte Diana, wobei sie mit den Armen kaum noch die matronenhafte Gestalt umfassen konnte.

„Das ist meine beste Freundin Diana", erklärte sie Walther, für den Tante Diana bisher nur ein weiterer unbekannter Name in Erzählungen gewesen war.

Anne setzte sich zu Diana auf den Kutschbock, Walther nahm mit dem Gepäck hinten Platz.

„Fred ist heute mit dem Automobil in Carmody", erklärte Mrs. Wrigt ihr inzwischen fast altertümlich anmutendes Gefährt, hatte doch auch in Avonlea die Modernität Einzug gehalten.

In gemächlichem Tempo ging es nun nach „Green Gables", wobei Diana ihrer Freundin über alle Neuigkeiten aus Avonlea und Umgebung Bericht erstattete. Als sie an der Harrison- Farm vorbeikamen, musste Mrs. Wrigt ihren Vortrag unterbrechen, da Anne ein Lachen entschlüpft war. Auf den erstaunten Blick ihrer Freundin hin, erklärte sie:

„Ich musste gerade an den Tag denken, als wir hier lang kamen und ich glaubte meine Kuh Dolly hätte sich schon wieder in Harrisons Feld verirrt."

„Ich kann mich daran gar nicht mehr erinnern."

„Was? Wir kamen damals in unseren feinsten Kleidern, ich glaube von Carmody, hier entlang und als ich Dolly, die ich zu Hause sicher in ihrem Stall wähnte, hier fand, packte mich die Wut. Zusammen trieben wir sie gen Green Gables, dabei war der Boden von wochenlangem Regen total schlammig. Und natürlich landeten wir prompt im Matsch und wer kam vorbei? Gilberts Vater, der mir die Kuh schon lange abkaufen wollte. Zornig wie ich war, gab ich sie ihm sofort mit."

„Und zu Hause fandest du dann Dolly im Stall und hattest Harrisons Jerseykuh verkauft", erinnerte sich Diana nun.

„Ich weiß noch wie bange mir war, als ich ging, um es ihm zu beichten. Und dann sind wir die besten Freunde geworden. Nur sein Papagei war mir ein Dorn im Auge. Er rief mich immer Karotte, mochte Mr. Harrison noch so oft sagen ich wäre ein hübsches Mädchen, wenn er mich kommen sah."

„Wurde der Papagei nicht vom Blitz erschlagen bei dem Gewitter, das Onkel Abraham damals voraussagte?"

„Ja, aber die Voraussage kam von Gilbert und mir und brachte nicht nur einen furchtbaren Hagelsturm, sondern auch Mrs. Harrison nach Avonlea."

Mit Ende ihrer Erzählung erreichten sie nun Green Gables, dessen grünes Dach schon weithin durch die Bäume zu sehen gewesen war. Als die Kutsche vor dem Haus hielt, trat Millie, Davys Frau, heraus.

„Guten Tag, Mrs. Blythe, gut das sie da sind. Ich glaube es geht wirklich zu Ende mit Mrs. Lynde. Der Doktor war vorhin bei ihr, aber er meinte er könne nichts mehr für sie tun."

„Danke Millie, ich werde gleich nach ihr sehen."

Anne verabschiedete sich von Diana, die nach Hause musste um das Mittagessen zu kochen. Walther folgte ihr mit den Reisetaschen ins Haus. Sie ging ihm voran nach oben und zeigte ihm ihr „Mädchenzimmer", wo er die Taschen abstellen konnte.

„Sieh dich derweilen um, ich schaue erst einmal nach Mrs. Lynde", sagte Anne und betrat nach einem zaghaften Klopfen das Krankenzimmer.

Rachel Lynde, einst eine gefürchtete Klatschtante mit messerscharfer Zunge, lag blass und mit schmales Gesicht in dem schmalen Bett. Sie hatte seit dem Beginn von Annes Studienzeit dieses Zimmer bewohnt, um Marilla Cuthbert bei der Hausarbeit und der Erziehung der Zwillinge zu helfen. Nun sah es ganz so aus, als würde sie ihrem damals so plötzlich verstorbenen Mann Thomas folgen.

Anne entnahm dem schon leicht gelblich gefärbten Gesicht der alten Frau, dass Gevatter Tod schon fast ans Bett getreten war.

„Anne", flüsterte Mrs. Lynde mit zittriger Stimme.

„Guten Tag, Mrs. Lynde", antwortete die Besucherin und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der neben dem Krankenlager stand.

„Wie schön, dass ich dich noch einmal sehe."

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie schlecht es ihnen geht, wäre ich schon eher gekommen."

„Ich habe deine Tochter gebeten nicht eher Bescheid zu geben. Du wirst in Glen genug zu tun haben. Da wäre es töricht zu verlangen die Tage am Bett einer sterbenden Frau zu verbringen."

„Sie sind für mich immer eine gute Freundin gewesen, der ich diesen Dienst gern erwiesen hätte."

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über Mrs. Lyndes Gesicht.

„Bei unserer ersten Begegnung sah es aber nicht so aus, als würden aus uns mal Freundinnen werden, meine liebe Anne."

Auch Anne musste nun an dieses Ereignis denken, als sie kaum in Green Gables angekommen gleich mit Rachel aneinander geraten war. Hatte es doch die spitzzüngige Frau gewagt das Haar des Mädchens karottenrot zu nennen. Das damals elfjährige Waisenkind, empfindlich was ihr Aussahen betraf, hatte daraufhin die schlimmsten Beleidigungen gegen Marillas Freundin ausgestoßen. Beinah hätte Anne deswegen Green Gables wieder verlassen müssen, hatte Miss Cuthbert doch von ihr verlangt, sich zu entschuldigen. Hätte Matthew nicht heimlich als Vermittler eingegriffen, wäre sie vor vierundvierzig Jahren ins Waisenhaus oder noch schlimmer, zu Mrs. Blewett, gekommen.

„Du warst am Ende auch für mich schon fast ein eigenes Kind", unterbrach Mrs. Lynde nun die Gedanken ihrer Besucherin.

„Ganz Avonlea war stolz auf dich und ist es auch heute noch, wie ich von den Leuten aus der Gemeinde höre, die mich besuchen. Man hält große Stücke auf deine Tochter als Lehrerin. Sie hat den Schulkindern wieder Zucht und Ordnung beigebracht, nachdem sie unter dem letzten Lehrer fast verwildert waren. Mit Schrecken denkt man hier daran, dass sie im Sommer heiraten möchte und ihren Posten hier wohl aufgeben wird."

„Sie würde sicher auch gern hier bleiben. Aber ihr Platz ist dann nun einmal an Jerry´s Seite und man kann nicht wissen, wohin es ihn als Pfarrer ziehen wird."

„Ich habe gehört unser Reverend will sich gegen Ende des Jahres zur Ruhe setzten . So eine kleine Gemeinde wäre doch genau das Richtige für einen jungen Pfarrer."

„Versuchen sie auch jetzt noch Vorsehung zu spielen, Mrs. Lynde", scherzte Anne.

Rachel hatte das Gespräch angestrengt und wollte nun etwas ruhen. Leise ging Anne daraufhin hinaus, als die Leidende eingeschlafen war. Sie fand Walther auf der Veranda, wo er in einem Schaukelstuhl saß und über die Felder blickte.

„Es ist schön hier, auf deinem Green Gables", sagte er.

Anne stützte sich mit den Händen auf die Brüstung und antwortete;

„Für mich war es das Paradies, als ich aus dem Waisenhaus hier herkam. Hier begann für mich mein Leben erst richtig."

Da sie Walther schon von ihrer Kindheit und Jugend erzählt hatte, wusste er, was sie meinte.

Als Millie nun um die Ecke bog, fragte Anne sie:

„Was wolltest du heute Mittag kochen?"

„Ich habe ein Huhn gekocht. Die Brühe für Mrs. Lynde, aus dem Fleisch wollte ich Frikassee kochen."

„Ich kümmere mich darum, Mrs. Lynde schläft", erklärte Anne und ging in die Küche.

Frau Dr. Blythe genoss es seit langer Zeit wieder einmal ganz allein in einer Küche zu hantieren. Sie fühlte sich fast wieder wie 14, als sie bei den unbeliebten Küchenarbeiten ihren Tagträumen nachgehangen war und manchen Fehler gemacht hatte.

Heute war Anne aber ganz auf ihre Arbeit konzentriert. Sie schöpfte die Brühe ab und kochte sie mit kleingeschnittenen Karotten, Zwiebeln und getrocknetem Sellerie noch einmal auf. Dann pulte sie das Fleisch von den Hühnerknochen und zerkleinerte es. Mit etwas Brühe, Sahne und Gewürzen ergab es ein wohlschmeckendes Frikassee.

Während die Kartoffeln kochten und der Wirsing, den sie noch im Keller gefunden hatte, vor sich hin schmorte, brachte sie eine Tasse Brühe für Mrs. Lynde nach oben.

Rachel war aus ihrem kurzen Schlummer erwacht und Anne setzte sie auf, damit sie die Brühe und etwas abgekühlten Tee trinken konnte.

„Danke, Anne", sagte sie schwach und war schon wieder eingeschlafen, kaum das ihre Pflegerin sie neu gebettet hatte.

Zum Mittagessen kam auch Davy vom Feld, der Anne und ihren Sohn herzlich begrüßte. Er lobte Annes Kochkunst, die froh war, dass ihr das Essen gelungen war. Bei Tisch erörterte man das Problem der nächtlichen Unterbringung, da im Haus kein Zimmer für Walther frei war. Schließlich einigte man sich darauf ihm ein Lager auf dem Wohnzimmersofa zu bereiten. Gleich nach dem Essen suchte Millie deshalb noch ein Bettzeug heraus, das sie zum Lüften auf die Veranda hängte. Anne erledigte den Abwasch, unterstützt von Walther, der das Abtrocknen übernahm, dann setzte sie sich zu Mrs. Lynde. Sie las ihr zur Unterhaltung die aktuelle Zeitung vor und sie unterhielten sich über die „alten" Zeiten.

Nachmittags kehrte Nan aus der Schule zurück. Trotz dem sie mit Aufsatzheften beladen war, die sie korrigieren musste, setzte sich sich zu ihrer Mutter ans Krankenlager. Das Gespräch zwischen Mutter und Tochter unterhielt Mrs. Lynde und als sie eingeschlafen war, schlichen die beiden hinaus. In der Küche tranken sie mit Walther eine Tasse Tee, dann scheuchte Nan ihre Mutter für einen Spaziergang aus dem Haus. Anne zeigte Walther die geliebten Plätze ihrer Kindheit: den See des glitzernden Wassers mit der Brücke, auf der Gilbert um ihre Hand angehalten hatte, den Geisterwald, die Liebeslaube und das Schulhaus von Avonlea, in dem sie gelernt und unterrichtet hatte. Als sie nach einem berauschenden Sonnenuntergang ins Haus zurückkehrten, war Nan in höchster Aufregung.

„Gott sei dank seit ihr wieder da. Mrs. Lynde geht es sehr schlecht. Sie will aber partout den Arzt nicht kommen lassen", klagte Nan.

„Mrs. Lynde hat ihren Frieden mit Gott gemacht und ist bereit zu sterben. Hole schnell den Reverend. Sie würde wollen, dass er ihr auf dem letzten Weg beisteht."

Walther half seiner Schwester die Pferde ein zu spannen und fuhr mit ihr nach Avonlea um den Pfarrer zu holen. Gerade rechtzeitig kehrten sie an das Sterbebett zurück. Anne hatte Mrs. Lyndes Hand gehalten, die nur auf den Geistlichen gewartet hatte um ihre Augen für immer zu schließen.

Zwei Tage später wurde Mrs. Rachel Lynde an der Seite ihre Thomas auf dem Friedhof von Avonlea beerdigt. Die ganze Gemeinde und sämtliche Bewohner der Umgebung erwiesen ihr die letzte Ehre und genossen anschließend Tee und Kuchen im Pfarrhaus. Die Frau des Reverend hatte ihren Salon für die Trauergemeinschaft zur Verfügung gestellt, damit sie nicht nach Green Gables hinausfahren musste.

Gilbert, der mit dem Morgenzug angereist war, brachte Diana, deren Mann nicht mit zur Beerdigung gekommen war, nach Hause.

„Es ist schön dich wieder einmal zu sehen", sagte Mrs. Wright zum Traummann ihrer Mädchenjahre.

„Ja, auch wenn es eher ein trauriger Anlass war. Du siehst noch genauso gut aus wie vor drei Jahren, als ich das letzte Mal hier war."

Das war nicht gelogen. Seit dieser Zeit hielt Diana ihr Gewicht und hatte ihre Schwäche für Cremes entdeckt, die einen jugendlichen Teint erhalten sollten.

„Ich alte Großmutter", sagte sie im Scherz.

„Meine Anne wird auch bald Großmutter und man sieht es euch beiden nicht an."

„Sie hatte im letzten Jahr auch viel Freude, das hält jung", stellte Diana fest.

„Es tut mir so leid, dass dein Fred nicht wiedergekommen ist aus dem Krieg."

„Ich bin darüber hinweg. Mir sind doch Ann- Cordelia und Jake geblieben. Er hat sich einigermaßen von seiner Verletzung erholt und erwägt ernsthaft zu heiraten."

„Das sind doch gute Aussichten. Und dein Schwiegersohn soll ja ein ganz tüchtiger Mann sein, hat man mir berichtet."

„Ja, er ist wirklich fleißig. Ich glaube er könnte doppelt so viel Land bearbeiten, wie er momentan besitzt. Und er ist gut zu meine Anne. Das ist doch die Hauptsache."

Nun erreichten sie Orchard Slope, wo Diana mit Fred seit dem Tod ihrer Eltern lebte. Sie hatten die Wright- Farm ihrem Schwiegersohn überlassen, der nahezu arm wie eine Kirchenmaus in die Familie gekommen war, da er der jüngste von fünf Söhnen war.

„Sehen wir uns morgen, wenn ich Anne auf einen Tee besuche?" fragte Diana, nachdem Gilbert ihr vom Wagen geholfen hatte.

„Leider nicht. Ich fahre mit dem Frühzug zurück, wegen einer Überraschung für Anne, die ich gerade auf Ingleside vorbereite."

„Wie schade! Was ist es den?" wollte sie neugierig wissen.

„Das verrate ich auch dir nicht, damit du mich nicht verpetzen kannst. Aber komm uns doch bald einmal wieder besuchen, dann siehst du es selbst."

Er küsste sie zum Abschied auf beide Wangen und Diana sah ihm ein wenig sehnsüchtig nach, wie er sich jugendlich auf den Kutschbock hochschwang und zurück nach Avonlea fuhr.

Als Gilbert das Pfarrhaus erreichte, waren Anne und Nan gerade mit den letzten Aufräumungsarbeiten fertig. Gilbert räumte die leeren Körbe, in denen man die Kuchen transportiert hatte, in die Kutsche. Die Frauen verabschiedeten sich noch vom Reverend und seiner Frau, dann konnte man nach Green Gables zurückfahren. Die Sonne ging schon unter, als man das Haus erreichte und das kürzlich gestrichene Dach blitze in den letzten Strahlen noch einmal auf, bevor sich die Dämmerung darüber legte.

Während Nan im Haus die Vorbereitungen fürs Abendessen übernahm, verschnaufte Anne auf der Veranda. So fand Gilbert sie in einem Schaukelstuhl, mit geschlossenen Augen vor sich hin wiegend, als er aus dem Stall kam, wo er die Pferde ausgeschert und gefüttert hatte.

„Der Rosenstrauß, den du auf Matthew´s Grab gepflanzt hast, ist ja riesig geworden."

„Ja, leider war es noch zu früh für Blüten. Er verströmt einen berauschenden Duft, wenn er in voller Blüte steht. Es war überhaupt eine triste Beerdigung, so fast ohne Blumen, nur Immergrün, aus dem schon den ganzen Winter Kränze gebunden worden sind. Schön, dass du ein paar Blumen mitgebracht hattest", sagte sie.

„Wenigstens hat es heute nicht geregnet", erwähnte Gilbert das Positive an diesem Tag.

Anne nickte zustimmend.

„Ich muss morgen mit dem Mittagszug wieder heim. Mrs. Albany von Lowbridge beschäftigt mich. Ich weiß nicht so recht, ob es nur wieder ihr Magen oder der Blinddarm ist, der ihr Beschwerden bereitet."

Das war aber nur ein Grund. Im Garten von Ingleside wurde gerade das Glashaus errichtet, da wollte Gilbert den Handwerkern auf die Finger sehen.

„Ich ordne Mrs. Lyndes Sachen und komme dann nach Hause", sagte Anne.

Am nächsten Tag brachte Anne ihren Mann selbst mit der Kutsche zur Bahnstation in Bright River.

„Du wirst mir fehlen, mein Anne- Mädchen."

„Sei doch froh, dass du mal wieder ein paar Tage Ruhe vor deinem Hausdrachen hast", scherzte sie.

„Dein Feuer macht es aber immer so behaglich", antwortete Gilbert bevor er sie zum Abschied küsste und in den Zug stieg.

Anne genoss die ruhige Fahrt durch den strahlenden Nachmittag, bevor sie sich daran machte Mrs. Lyndes Habseligkeiten durchzusehen. Was aus Rachels kleiner Küche und von ihrer Kleidung noch zu gebrauchen war, spendete Anne der Heilsarmee. Die Erinnerungsstücke packte sie in einen Karton, den sich eines von Rachels Kindern irgendwann abholen würde.

Als Nan mit einer Tasse Tee nach oben kam, war Anne fast mit allen Sachen durch. Sie ließ sich auf das Bett sinken, das dem Bettzeug beraubt, irgendwie kahl wirkte. In kleinen Schlucken genoss sie den Tee, den ihre Tochter aufgebrüht hatte.

„Wie war dein Schultag?" fragte sie dann Nan.

„Montags sind die Kinder immer schwer zu zügeln. Ihnen steckt noch das Toben vom Wochenende in den Knochen."

„Das war schon zu meiner Zeit als Lehrerin so", erinnerte sich Anne versonnen.

„Hallo, jemand zu Hause?" rief da eine weibliche Stimme von unten.

„Diana, die hatte ich ja gang vergessen", sagte Anne.

Sie sprang auf wie ein junges Mädchen und lief nach unten. Es war schon ein komischer Anblick, wie Anne mit wehendem Rock und Teetasse die Treppe nach unten flitzte.

Die Freundinnen fielen sich um den Hals und gingen dann in die Küche.

„Ich hoffe es ist noch eine Tasse Tee in der Kanne", sagte die Gastgeberin. „Ich hatte völlig vergessen, dass du heute kommst."

„Ich bin ja nun auch nicht wegen des Tees hier."

„Oh, ich könnte dir auch ein bis drei Gläser von Marillas Johannisbeerwein anbieten. Es sind noch ein oder zwei Flaschen davon im Keller."

Die beiden Frauen mussten lachen bei der Erinnerung an die Teeeinladung vor vielen Jahren, als Diana sich an vermeintlichem Johannisbeersaft gelabt hatte und sturzbetrunken nach Hause wankte. Nur Mrs. Barry, eine strenge Antialkoholikerin, fand den Zustand ihrer Tochter nicht komisch und verbot ihr den weiteren Kontakt zu Anne. Wenn das rothaarige Mädchen im folgenden Winter5 nicht der jüngsten, Minnie May, das Leben während eines Krupp- Anfalls gerettet hätte, wäre die Freundschaft der beiden noch lange gestört gewesen.

„Nein, ich glaube wir bleiben lieber beim Tee", sagte Diana.

Anne versorgte die Freundin mit einer Tasse und brühte sogleich frischen auf. Dann stellte sie noch einen Teller mit Gebäck, das von der Beerdigung übrig geblieben war, zusammen und platzierte ihn auf dem Tisch.

„Nun, erzähle wie es allen geht", bat Anne, als sie sich zu ihrer Freundin gesetzt hatte.

Über dem Erzählen vergaßen die Freundinnen die Zeit, es begann zu dämmern und es wurde Zeit das Abendessen vorzubereiten.

„Willst du nicht mit uns essen?" lud Anne ihre Busenfreundin ein.

„Ja, gern. Fred wird sowieso erst spät aus Carmody zurück sein und schon gegessen haben. Jake kann sich auch allein was zu essen suchen, er ist alt genug und du so selten da."

„Gut, dann hole ich mal Kartoffeln und Erbsen aus dem Keller. Es sind die letzten des vorigen Jahres. Auf Ingleside halten die nie so lang. Irgendwie ist der Keller von Green Gables viel besser wie der in Glen", sagte sie und stieg die Treppe hinunter.

Diana nahm sich derweilen eine Schürze vom Haken und band sie sich um.

Dann kam Anne auch schon wieder.

„Die müssen ja noch gepellt werden", seufzte Diana.

„Ja, liebste Freundin, so ist es. Ich übernehme das, wenn du Kartoffeln schälst."

Und so vertieften sie sich während der Arbeit in weitere Erzählungen.

Bald darauf kochten die Kartoffeln und die Erbsen im Salzwasser und Schweinefleisch briet in der Pfanne verführerisch vor sich hin. Anne kam nun mit dem Zucker, um einen Teelöffel davon an die Erbsen zu geben.

„Weißt du noch als wir das Mittagessen für Priscillas Tante, diese bekannte Schriftstellerin, gekocht haben und du, Marilla und ich jede einen Löffel Zucker an die Erbsen gaben, weil wir alle dachten es hätte noch keiner getan?" erinnerte Diana sich.

Lachend nickte Anne.

„Das war eins der katastrophalsten Essen, die ich je fabrizierte!"

„Und wie war das mit der Maus in der Puddingsauce?" piesackte Diana.

„Nicht so schlimm wie Marillas Rheumamittel in der Schichttorte, die ich für den Besuch der Ellens gebacken hatte", konterte Anne.

Sie lachten noch immer, als Nan, die Aufsätze korrigiert hatte, und Millie und Davy, von der Arbeit auf dem Feld, zum Abendessen kamen.

Nachdem Diana beim Abwasch geholfen hatte, ging sie nach Hause und Anne zog sich mit einer Tasse Tee auf ihr Zimmer zurück. Sie hatte sich gerade am Fenster niedergelassen, als es klopfte.

„Herein", rief sie und Walther trat ein.

„Wo warst du, wir haben dich zum Abendessen vermisst? Den ganzen Tag habe ich dich kaum zu Gesicht bekommen."

„Ich war spazieren", sagte er kurz angebunden und setzte sich dann in ihre Nähe, auf das Bett.

Schweigend blickten sie gemeinsam eine Weile zum Fenster hinaus.

„Spazieren gehen kann man hier wirklich wunderbar", ergriff Anne schließlich das Wort.

„Ich bin bis ans Meer gelaufen. Es war herrlich den wogenden Fluten zuzusehen. Fast wäre ich hineingelaufen, um mich von ihnen davon tragen zu lassen."

Anne, die die tiefe Traurigkeit in ihm spürte, nahm mitfühlend seine Hand.

„Warum bist du so bedrückt? Ist es weil du dich an nichts erinnern kannst?"

„Ach", sagte er heftig, stand abrupt auf und entwand seine Hand der ihren.

„Ich habe es fast aufgegeben. Deswegen muss ich mein Leben auch endlich selbst in die Hand nehmen. Selbst wenn ich euer Sohn muss, kann ich mich nicht ein Leben lang von euch durchfüttern lassen!"

„Und was willst du tun?" fragte sie behutsam.

„Ich weiß es nicht", stieß er heftig aus.

Anne, die seine innere Aufgewühltheit bemerkte, stand auf und schloss ihn in die Arme. Erst wollte er sich wehren, doch dann ließ er besänftigt seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter sinken und brach in stille Tränen aus. Sie liefen ihm über die erhitzten Wangen und nässten ihre Schultern.

„Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat", sagte sie. „Du wirst deinen Weg finden, das verspreche ich dir."

Am nächsten Tag holte Diana ihre Freundin und deren Sohn mit dem Automobil ab, um sie nach Bright River zu fahren.

„Damit du nicht glaubst ich hätte unser modernes Gefährt nur erfunden", scherzte Mrs. Wright, als sie hupend vor Green Gables ankam.

Auf dem Weg zur Bahnstation hielten sie am kleinen Friedhof von Avonlea. Dort legte Anne auf den Gräbern von Matthew, Marilla, ihren Schwiegereltern und Mrs. Lynde frisch erblühte Kirschzweige nieder.

Während Walther das Gepäck in einem Zugabteil verstaute, verabschiedeten sich die Freundinnen herzlich.

„Du musst uns nun bald wieder einmal besuchen kommen, liebe Diana", forderte Anne.

„Ganz bestimmt. Gilbert hat mich neugierig gemacht mit der Überraschung, die er für dich vorbereitet hat.

„Was für eine Überraschung?" erkundigte sich Anne erstaunt.

Doch Diana konnte nur unwissend die Schultern zucken und schob Anne die Treppe hinauf, da der Schaffner gerade das Abfahrtssignal gab.

Auf der ereignislosen Zugfahrt bat Walther seine Mutter ihm noch mehr aus ihrem Leben zu erzählen. Er merkte sich alle Geschichten, die sie zum Besten gab, und wenn er Zeit und Ruhe hatte, notierte er sie sich in ein Tagebuch. Schon ein ganzes Heft hatte er so mit ihren Erzählungen gefüllt.

Gilbert erwartete sie am Bahnhof von Glen und ungeachtet der Blicke der Reisenden und Wartenden schloss er seine Anne stürmisch in die Arme.

„Schön, dass du wieder da bist, mein Anne- Mädchen", sagte er zwischen zwei Küssen.

„Findest du es nicht übertrieben nach zwei Tagen getrennt sein so einen Wirbel zu machen?" fragte Anne, die sich der Blicke der Umstehenden allzu bewusst war.

„Ich liebe dich eben immer noch wie am ersten Tag. Du hast mir diese Gefühle schließlich sprichwörtlich eingeprügelt", erinnerte er sie schmunzelnd an die zerdepperte Schiefertafel.

Sie ergab sich seiner Begrüßung und ließ sich zum Automobil führen. Walther brachte das Gepäck.

Als sie in Ingleside vorfuhren und hielten, nahm Gilbert ein Tuch aus dem Handschuhfach und band es einer erstaunten Anne um die Augen.

„Ist das wegen der Überraschung?" fragte Anne.

„Ich wußte doch, dass unsere liebe Mrs. Wright plaudert."

Er half der blinden Gemahlin aus dem Automobil und führte sie nach hinten in den Garten, wo das Gewächshaus im Sonnenlicht funkelte.

„Tara", sagte er und lüftete die Augenbinde.

Anne war einen Augenblick sprachlos angesichts des gläsernen Gebäudes.

„Ein Gewächshaus in meinem bescheidenen Inglesider Garten", jubelte sie.

„Ach Gilbert, du bist so ein Schatz!"

Sie fiel ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn gnadenlos, konnte sie doch hier keiner sehen.

„Und genau richtig, um viele schöne Sachen darin anzubauen. Ich muss dann gleich in mein Gartenbuch schauen, wofür so ein Gewächshaus sich gut eignet."

Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Haus und Anne begrüßte nun Susan und Rilla, die in der Küche saßen.

„Du siehst aber nicht sehr fröhlich aus, meine Rilla", bemerkte Anne.

„Ein Brief von Kenneth", antwortete das Blythsche Nesthäkchen und zeigte dicht beschriebene Seiten.

„Nanu, seit wann ist das ein Grund für Kummer?"

„Er schafft es nicht, den im Krieg verpassten Stoff bis zum Examen aufzuholen. Deswegen muss er es um ein Jahr verschieben und nun glaube ich, dass aus der Heirat zu Weihnachten nichts wird."

„Dann wartet ihr eben bis zum nächsten Sommer."

„Ich habe das Warten satt! Ich habe einen ganzen Krieg lang gewartet", sagte Rilla heftig und ging.

Anne folgte ihrer Tochter etwas verwundert. Sie fand ihre Jüngste in ihrem Zimmer, wo sie weinend auf ihrem Bett lag. Anne´s anfängliche Verärgerung über Rillas Benehmen wurde mit der Tränenflut davon gespült. Stattdessen fühlte sie nun Mitleid für den Kummer des Nesthäckchens.

„Ich weiß wie schwer warten ist, meine Kleine. Dein Vater und ich waren damals auch drei Jahre verlobt, bevor wir heiraten konnten."

„Aber du hast nicht vorher noch drei Jahre lang zittern müssen, ob er überhaupt aus dem Krieg heimkehrt."

„Da hast du Recht. Aber wenn du wirklich nicht mehr warten möchtest, gibt es doch eine ganz einfache Lösung: ihr heiratet wie geplant zu Weihnachten hier auf Ingleside. Und dann begleitest du ihn bis zum Sommer nach Montreal!"

Rilla setzte sich auf, wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und strahlte ihre Mutter an.

„Das ich da selbst nicht drauf gekommen bin. So machen wir es. Ich muss ihm gleich schreiben."

Sie küsste ihre Mama herzhaft und wirbelte dann zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Anne ging leise aus dem Zimmer.


	4. Chapter 4

**10. Neue Aufregungen**

Zum Abendessen herrschte auf Ingleside wieder Friede, Freude und Eierkuchen.

Noch während des Hauptganges schrillte das Telefon und mit unheilverheißender Miene ging Susan, um den Anruf entgegen zu nehmen. Als die Haushälterin zurückkehrte, war ihre Miene besänftigt und eher aufgeregt.

„Herr Doktor, Mr. Elliot hat angerufen. Miss Cornelia ist die Treppe hinunter gestürzt. Sie sollen sofort kommen!"

Gleichzeitig sprangen Gilbert und Walther auf. Dr. Blythe holte seine Arzttasche, Walther das Automobil aus dem Stall.

„Soll ich mitkommen?" fragte Anne, die an der Haustür auf ihren Mann wartete.

„Nein, falls ich Hilfe brauche, schicke ich nach Faith. Ruh du dich von der Bahnfahrt aus", antwortete er, während Anne ihm in den Mantel half.

Ein kurzer Abschiedskuss, dann war er weg und Walther kam herein.

Schweigend aß man zu Ende.

Anne lag wach in ihrem Bett. Es war nach Mitternacht und Gilbert immer noch nicht heimgekehrt. Das verhieß nichts gutes.

Sie war gerade eingenickt, als sie das leise Knarren der Tür hochschrecken ließ. Gilbert schlich herein. Anne setzte sich auf.

„Nun habe ich dich doch geweckt."

„Nein, ich war nur gerade etwas eingedöst. Ich habe noch kein Auge zugemacht vor Sorgen. Wie steht es um Miss Cornelia?"

„Es war wirklich ein schlimmer Sturz. Sie ist die ganze Treppe hinunter gepoltert, als ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde. Sie hat eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung und einen Oberschenkelhalsbruch."

„Was ist das den?" erkundigte sich Anne, die von einer solchen Fraktur in Gilbert´s Patientenkreis noch nie gehört hatte.

„Der Hüftknochen ist an der Stelle gesprungen, wo das Bein im Hüftgelenk liegt. Das lässt sich nur bei einer Operation richten, aber Miss Cornelia weigert sich ins Krankenhaus zu gehen. Selbst als ich ihr sagte ohne den Eingriff müsse sie monatelang einbandagiert das Bett hüten!"

„Ist es wirklich so schlimm?"

„Ja, leider. Ein Hüftknochen wächst sehr schlecht zusammen ohne entsprechende Hilfeleistung durch einen chirurgischen Eingriff. Erschwerend kommt hinzu, dass Miss Cornelia im fortgeschrittenen Alter und eine Frau ist."

„Wenn sie sich von dir nicht helfen lassen will, dann müssen wir anderen uns etwas einfallen lassen", sagte Anne.

Dann gab sie ihrem Gilbert einen Gute- Nacht- Kuss, kuschelte sich in ihr Bettzeug und schlief bald tief und fest.

Beim Frühstück war Miss Cornelias Unfall Gesprächsthema Nummer eins. Da es um eine enge Bekannte der Familie ging, konnte man von Gilbert hier keine ärztliche Schweigepflicht erwarten.

„Nun, liebe Frau Doktor, wie es aussieht, werde ich dann wohl einige Zeit Mrs. Elliots Haushalt übernehmen müssen, damit der arme Mann und natürlich Mrs. Elliot etwas anständiges zu Essen bekommen."

„Das willst du tun, Susan?" fragte Anne etwas erstaunt.

„Auf Ingleside ist kaum noch etwas zu tun seit hier keine sechsköpfige Kinderschar mehr herumspringt. Und was so anfällt, kann man getrost Rilla überlassen."

Die junge Frau fühlte sich geschmeichelt angesichts Susans Kompliment:

„Und ich werde für Miss Cornelia nach Mary Vance und dem Babys schauen."

Auch das war ein würdigungswerter Vorschlag, kannte man doch Rillas Abneigung gegen Mary Vance, die sie vor Jahren mit einem Fisch durch ganz Glen getrieben hatte.

„Dann übernehme ich Miss Cornelias Anteil an den Hilfsprojekten und die Näharbeiten, die sie für die Kinder sämtlicher armer Familien in und um Glen betreibt", schloss Anne sich an.

„Ich helfe Susan beim Umzug und erledige die Einkäufe, damit Susan nicht immer den weiten Weg zwischen dem Haus der Elliots und Carter Flaggs Laden zurücklegen muss", beendete Walther das Hilfsangebot.

Und so fuhr Susan am Nachmittag mit Walther in der Kutsche hinaus zum Haus der Elliots, wo zusätzlich eine Krankenschwester versorgt werden musste, die Miss Cornelias Pflege übernommen hatte.

Rilla machte ihren ersten Besuch bei Mary Vance. Deren kleine Tochter war seit ihrer Geburt im Oktober fast ständig krank: entweder sie hustete, oder war verschnupft, oder beides. Sie nahm sehr wenig zu und trank kaum bei den Mahlzeiten. Auch den Brei, zu den Miss Cornelia ihrer Adoptivtochter geraten hatte, zeigte kaum Wirkung. Das Gesicht der kleinen Cornelia- Mary war ständig blass und fast durchscheinend. In ihrer weißen Babystrickkleidung war sie kaum erkennbar.

Mrs. Douglas Haushalt verschluderte mehr und mehr, da sie sich den ganzen Tag nur um das unruhige, meist schreiende Kind kümmern musste.

Anne saß im Wohnzimmer von Ingleside und plante derweilen den anstehenden Nähzirkel, der eigentlich im Haus der Elliots hatte stattfinden sollen.

Am Abend gab es nur ein paar kalte Reste. Anne, so sehr an ihre Küchenhilfe gewöhnt, hatte erst ans Abendessen bereiten gedacht, als Gilbert heimkam. Da weder Walther noch Rilla zur Mahlzeit erschienen, belegte Anne nur schnell ein paar Brote mit Bratenresten und brühte frischen Tee.

Ihr Gilbert war auch mit diesem bescheidenen Abendessen, das sie gemütlich vor einem kleinen Kaminfeuer verspeisten, zufrieden.

Bald darauf betraten Walther und Rilla das Haus. Er hatte bei den Elliots zu Abend gegessen und verspürte nun nicht den Wunsch nach Geselligkeit, so dass er sich auf sein Zimmer zurückzog.

Rilla dagegen nahm sich eins der übrig gebliebenen Brote und setzte sich zu ihren Eltern.

„Papa, kannst du nicht morgen mal nach dem Douglas- Baby schauen? Es hat heute ganz furchtbar gekeucht und gehustet. Man hat jeden Atemzug gehört." bat sie.

„Natürlich. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, das es der Kleinen so schlecht geht, wäre ich schon längst wieder einmal bei den Douglas vorbei gegangen. Aber die Eltern haben mich noch nie darum gebeten, höchstens einmal Miss Cornelia."

„Und wie sieht es sonst so aus bei den Douglases?" erkundigte sich Anne aus Mitgefühl, nicht aus Neugier, wie es vielleicht eine Mrs. Lynde getan hätte.

„Miller ist den ganzen Tag in Flaggs Laden. Er ist sogar alle seine Mahlzeiten dort. Kein Wunder, wenn ihr mich fragt. Mary kocht ja nichts mehr. Ihre Küchenschränke sind total leer! Sauberes Geschirr hätte sie auch keins mehr gehabt. Also habe ich heute abgewaschen und wenigstens ein paar Kleinigkeiten in Flaggs Laden bestellt, die Miller mitbringen soll. Dann habe ich wenigstens in den unteren Etagen etwas Staub gewischt und die Böden geschrubbt und die obere Etage gelüftet. Die Zimmer dort mache ich morgen sauber. Und dann schicke ich Mary an die frische Luft und kümmere mich derweilen um das Baby. Mary ist auch schon totenblass."

Zum Glück war Bertha Marilla am nächsten Morgen früh ausgestanden, um Frühstück zu machen, den die Hausherrin hatte verschlafen.

Als man ungewohnter Weise wirklich einmal ganz „in Familie" am Tisch saß, sagte Anne:

„Ich bin wirklich zu verwöhnt von Susans Hilfe. Hätte Rilla nicht Frühstück gemacht, begänne die Sprechstunde heute verspätet. Danke, mein Mädchen."

„Ist doch in Ordnung, Mutti. Aber ums Mittagessen musst du dich selbst kümmern. Ich will dann gleich zu den Douglases. Es gibt viel zu tun."

„Ich muss erst mal sehen, was Susan so in der Speisekammer zurückgelassen hat", sagte Anne.

Nachdem die Frauen den Frühstücksabwasch erledigt hatten, verabschiedete sich Rilla und Anne durchstöberte die Speisekammer, die außer Kartoffeln, Mehl, Zucker, Eiern, Butter und einem kleinen Stück Käse kaum noch etwas bot. Sie bat Walther sie zum Einkaufen in Carter Flaggs Laden zu begleiten und so gingen Mutter und Sohn bald darauf die Hauptstrasse nach unten.

„Da kann ich gleich die Besorgungen für Susan erledigen und heute Nachmittag hinausbringen", sagte Walther.

„Da fahre ich mit um Miss Cornelia zu besuchen. Warst du gestern an ihrem Krankenbett?"

„Ich habe bloß kurz guten Tag gesagt. Sie ist mir irgendwie immer noch fremd, obwohl ich sie fast ebenso lang kenne wie euch."

Da Anne merkte, dass ihn dieser Gedanke wieder traurig stimmte, wechselte sie schnell das Thema.

„Ist dir schon was eingefallen, was du nun weiterhin tun möchtest?"

„Ich habe mir überlegt aufs Queens zu gehen, um ein Lehrerexamen zu machen. Das Jahr, was ich dort absolviert habe, ist aus meinen Erinnerungen gelöscht und ich weiß nicht, ob ich mit dem Diplom, das ich schon habe, einfach so einen Lehrerposten ausfüllen könnte."

„Das ist doch eine sehr gute Idee. Du müsstest dich nur bald am College melden, damit man dich zur Aufnahmeprüfung vormerkt."

„Ich habe schon einen entsprechenden Brief abgeschickt."

Schweigend gingen wie weiter und erreichten bald Carter Flaggs Laden, wo sie ihre Einkäufe tätigten. Mit vielen Taschen beladen, traten sie dann den Heimweg an.

Walther leistete seiner Mutter in der Küche Gesellschaft, als diese das Mittagessen zubereitete.

Während sie Fleisch für einen Eintopf kochte und Gemüse zerschnipselte, saß er am Tisch und schrieb in sein Notizbüchlein.

„Auf dem Dachboden steht auch noch deine alte Schreibmaschine", fiel Anne da ein.

Man hatte sie nach der Nachricht von seinem Tod dorthin verbannt, um nicht ständig an den Verstorbenen erinnert zu werden.

„Da gehe ich gleich mal nachschauen", sagte Walther, schloss das Heft und begab sich mit diesem hinaus. Dabei hätte Anne zu gern mal einen Blick hineingeworfen. Sie war sehr neugierig, womit er da Seite um Seite füllte.

Bald darauf ertönte Schreibmaschinengeklapper im Haus.

„Irgendwie haben mir diese Geräusche gefehlt und ich habe es gar nicht gemerkt", dachte Anne für sich und zerschnitt fröhlich das gegarte Rindfleisch.

Pünktlich stand heute ein dampfender, wohlriechender Eintopf aus dem Tisch, als Gilbert aus der Sprechstunde kam.

„Du hast das Kochen nicht verlernt, mein Anne- Mädchen", lobte der Arzt.

„Danke. Ich bin froh, dass er mir gelungen ist."

„Nach dem Essen fahre ich gleich als erstes zu den Douglases und dann zu den Elliots. Soll ich etwas mitnehmen?"

„Du könntest du Susans Besorgungen und Mutter mitnehmen. Dann könnte ich heute Nachmittag weiter schreiben. Ich fühle mich gerade in der Stimmung dazu."

„Ja, das ist eine gute Idee", stimmte Ann zu. „Der Abwasch hat Zeit bis heute Abend."

So fuhr Anne also mit ihrem Mann nach dem Mittagessen im Automobil davon, während Walther sogleich an die Schreibmaschine zurückkehrte. Den ganzen Nachmittag war in Ingleside ununterbrochenes Tastengeklapper zu hören, das aber nun keinen störte.

Anne begleitete Gilbert bei seinem ersten Krankenbesuch. Rilla öffnete ihren Eltern die Haustür und bedeutete ihnen leise einzutreten.

„Mary ist gerade eingeschlafen. Sie hat die ganze Nacht beim Baby gewacht, darum habe ich sie ins Bett geschickt."

Sie gingen zu dritt ins Wohnzimmer, wo die kleine Cornelia- Mary schwer atmend in einem Körbchen lag. Mit besorgtem Gesicht untersuchte der Arzt das zierliche Mädchen.

„Was hat sie heute zu sich genommen?" fragte Dr. Blythe.

„Mary hatte sie zwei Mal gestillt, bevor ich kam und ich habe ihr vorhin eine ganz kleine Portion Brei geben können."

„Es sieht nicht gut aus. Das Mädchen ist total unterernährt, weil sie nicht genug Kraft zur Essensaufnahme hat. Das Herz schlägt nur schwach und unregelmäßig. Ich fürchte eine Fehlbildung des Organes, die über kurz oder lang zum Tod führt."

Erschrocken schlug Rilla die Hand vor den Mund.

„Kann man gar nichts tun? Vielleicht, wenn man sie im Krankenhaus genauer untersuchen würde?" fragte Anne.

„Nein, ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Ich glaube es ist auch für das Kind eine Gnade, wenn es stirbt. Die Kleine quält sich durch ihr Erdendasein."

„Wie soll ich das Mary nur beibringen", sagte Rilla mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

„Und Miss Cornelia wird es auch schwer treffen. Die Kleine war fast wie ein leibliches Enkelkind für sie", fügte Anne hinzu.

„Ich schlage vor, wir behalten Cornelia- Marys Zustand erst einmal für uns. Nachdem ich bei Miss Cornelia war, fahr ich im Krankenhaus vorbei und versorge Säuglingsnahrung. Es gibt da ein Milchpulver, das als Muttermilchersatz sehr gut geeignet ist und mit der Flasche fällt es dem Mädchen vielleicht leichter zu trinken. Damit sie besser atmen kann, solltest du ein Tuch, das in Thymiansud gekocht wurde, ans Bett hängen, Rilla. Mehr kann man im Moment nicht tun. Ich komme dann mit dem Milchpulver und Flaschen wieder her", sagte Gilbert abschließend.

Dann ging er mit Anne hinaus.

Zunächst schweigend fuhr das Arztehepaar aus Glen hinaus.

„Anne, ich muss dich darauf vorbereiten, dass Miss Cornelias Zustand nicht sehr gut ist. Sie hat starke Schmerzen und bekommt deswegen entsprechende Mittel. Vielleicht könntest du noch ein gutes Wort bezüglich der Verlegung ins Krankenhaus einlegen. Die bisher ertragenen Torturen haben sie eventuell so weit geläutert, dass sie sich überzeugen lässt."

„Ich werde es versuchen, Gil, aber du weißt ja wie hartnäckig sie ist."

Als sie am Haus der Elliots ankamen, stand gerade Susan vor der Tür und schüttelte eine Decke aus.

„Liebe Frau Doktor, schön sie zu sehen", begrüßte die Haushaltsperle Anne.

„Ich freue mich auch dich wohlauf zu sehen. Du scheinst dich also mit deinen neuen 'Herrschaften' zu vertragen", scherzte Anne.

„Mrs. Cornelia sehe ich ja fast kaum und auch Marshall Elliot lässt sich nur zu den Mahlzeiten sehen."

„Wir haben dir die Sachen mitgebracht, die Walther versorgen sollte", sagte Gilbert und reichte Susan einen Korb.

„Vielen Dank. Ich habe schon darauf gewartet. Und eine neue Einkaufsliste hätte ich auch."

„Die nehme ich dann mit. Ich gehe erst einmal mit Gilbert hoch zu Miss Cornelia."

Anne folgte ihrem Mann die Treppe nach oben, die Mrs. Elliots Verhängnis gewesen war, und trat hinter ihm ins Krankenzimmer. Die Krankenschwester sprang sogleich aus dem Sessel auf, in dem sie mit einem Buch über die Kranke gewacht hatte.

„Sie ist gerade eingeschlafen", erklärte die medizinische Angestellte.

„Dann gehen wir am besten nach unten und trinken erst eine Tasse Tee mit Susan", flüsterte Dr. Blythe und verließ mit Anne das Zimmer.

Fast eine Stunde plauderten das Doktorpaar und ihre Angestellte am Elliot´chen Küchentisch bei Tee und Gebäck. Dann kam die Krankenschwester nach unten, um Bescheid zu geben, dass die Patientin nun wach sein.

„Trinken sie hier eine Tasse Tee und machen sie einen kleinen Spaziergang. Ich helfe meinem Mann und bleibe dann eine Weile bei ihr", sagte Anne und schob dieser einen Stuhl zu.

„Keine Sorge, die Frau Doktor macht das schon. Die hat sechs Kinder, die kennt sich mit Krankenpflege fast so gut aus wie eine Gelernte", beruhigte Susan die medizinische Angestellte.

Anne betrat das Krankenzimmer, wo Gilbert bereits mit der Untersuchung begonnen hatte.

„Sie haben sich wieder zu sehr bewegt, Miss Cornelia. So kann der Bruch niemals heilen."

„Versuchen sie doch mal ununterbrochen ruhig zu liegen. Mir tut schon der Rücken weh von der Herumliegerei", nörgelte die Patientin.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen trat Anne ans Bett der Freundin.

„Liebe Anne, sag deinem Mann er soll mich nicht dauernd ausmeckern. Er weiß gar nicht wie schwer ich es habe."  
„Liebe Miss Cornelia, sie könnten es viel einfacher haben, wenn sie sich im Krankenhaus operieren lassen würden", sagte Anne besänftigend.

„Nur über meine Leiche", stieß diese heftig hervor.

„Das kann schneller gehen, als sie denken", sprach Dr. Blythe, nun auch etwas aufgebracht.

„Ich kann hier absolut nichts für sie tun. Sie werden ihr restliches Leben mit schlimmen Schmerzen in diesem Bett verbringen", erklärte er ihr das bevorstehende Martyrium.

„Ich lasse nicht an mir herum schnipseln", verteidigte Miss Cornelia ihre Position.

„Es wäre nur ein kleiner Schnitt, damit wir an den Beckenknochen kommen, um ihn zu schienen. Sie müssten dann nicht so lange das Bett hüten und könnten im besten Fall genauso gut laufen wie vor dem Sturz."

„Nein", beharrte die Patientin.

„Aber mehr als die übliche Ration Schmerzmittel kann ich ihnen nicht verabreichen und bald wird ihr Körper sich darauf eingestellt haben. Dann hilft nur noch Morphium und das macht in kürzester Zeit süchtig", warnte Dr. Blythe. Dann klappte er seine Arzttasche zu und ging hinaus.

Auf dem Flur wartete er auf seine Frau, die auch sogleich aus dem Zimmer kam.

„Musstest du so hart sein?" tadelte sie ihn.

„Ich bin Arzt und verpflichtet die Wahrheit zu sagen und die sieht nun einmal so aus, wie ich sie beschrieben habe."

„Gut, beruhige dich. Ich rede noch einmal mit ihr, Holst du mich später ab?"

„Ja. Ich fahre ins Krankenhaus und komme auf dem Rückweg vorbei", sagte Gilbert und küsste seine Frau flüchtig auf die Wange.

Anne sah ihm nach, wie er die Treppe hinunterging und kehrte dann mit nachdenklichem Sinn ins Krankenzimmer zurück.

„Es ist zwar sehr schön dich zu sehen, liebe Anne, aber dein Gesichtsausdruck stimmt mich nicht gerade heiter", begrüßte Miss Cornelia sie.

Mit einem Seufzer ließ sich die Besucherin in den Sessel nieder.

„Sie machen es einem auch nicht sehr leicht, heiter zu sein, Miss Cornelia."

„Das wird schon wieder. Der Herr Doktor malt da viel zu schwarz!"

„Ihr Optimismus in allen Ehren, aber in dieser Angelegenheit sollten wir doch auf Gilberts Sachverstand vertrauen."

„Liebe Anne, versuche du bloß nicht auch noch mich zu beschwatzen. Meine Meinung steht felsenfest. Das ist vergeudeter Atem, das kannst du mir glauben."

„Aber Miss Cornelia, wenn Gilbert recht hat und sie für immer bettlägerig bleiben, wissen sie denn nicht was das für alle bedeutet? Sie werden doch gebraucht! Marschall braucht sie, Mary Vance und das Baby, all die armen kleinen Babys der Fischerfamilien, die ihnen ihre Kleidung verdanken, das Hilfswerk und der Nähzirkel", zählte Anne auf.

„Dann müssen die eben mal eine Zeit lang ohne mich auskommen. Ich bin schließlich nicht unersetzlich!"

„Doch, dass sind sie. Ich habe es erst heute wieder bemerkt. Mir fehlt meine Küchenhilfe, da diese ihren Mann bekocht, und bei mir geht es schon drunter und drüber. Ich habe noch nicht ein Stück an ihrer Stelle genäht, wo sie schon ein Hemdchen fertig hätten. Und um Mary Vance steht es sehr schlecht. Rilla hilft ihr gerade ein wenig, aber der Armen stehen schwere Zeiten bevor."

Nach kurzer Überlegung beschloss Anne die Diagnose des Babys zu verraten.

„Mary Vance wird sie bald sehr nötig haben. Dem Baby geht es sehr schlecht. Man weiß nicht wie lange es noch zu leben hat und man kann rein gar nichts für das Würmchen tun. Aber sie, Miss Cornelia, sie können gesund werden, wenn sie nur einmal über ihren eigenen Schatten springen."

„Das würde ich ja gern, liebe Anne, aber in meinem Zustand sehr schlecht möglich", scherzte die Kranke ironisch, bevor sie in tiefes Grübeln über Annes Rede versank.

Es blieb nun sehr lange ruhig im Krankenzimmer und als es unten hupte, sagte Anne aufstehend:

„Ich muss nun gehen, Gilbert ist zurück. In zwei Tagen sehe ich wieder nach ihnen. Überlegen sie es sich gut."

„Danke für deinen Besuch, liebe Anne", verabschiedete sich Miss Cornelia, die nachdenklich zurückblieb.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?" fragte Dr. Blythe, als seine Frau mit besorgtem Gesicht zu ihm ins Automobil gestiegen war.

Anne beichtete ihm, dass sie Miss Cornelia die Wahrheit wegen Marys Baby gesagt hatte.

„Wer weiß wozu es gut ist", sagte Gilbert nur und fuhr los.

Am Haus der Douglases angekommen, brachte der Arzt das versorgte Milchpulver und die Flaschen hinein. Nachdem er Rilla mit den nötigen Instruktionen zur Milchzubereitung und Fütterung versehen hatte, fuhr er mit Anne nach Hause.

**11. Das Blatt wendet sich**

„Ich bereite das Abendessen", sagte Anne, als sie Ingleside erreichten und ging ins Haus.

Gilbert fuhr den Wagen in den Stall und nahm eins der Pferde, um mit ihm einen kurzen Ausritt zu machen. Seit die Kutsche nur noch selten gebraucht wurde, musste den Pferden so etwas Auslauf verschafft werden.

Anne hatte sich in der Küche gerade eine Schürze umgebunden, als das Telefon klingelte. Mr. Elliot rief an um auszurichten, dass seine Frau sich nun doch mit einer Operation einverstanden erklärt hatte.

„Gott sei dank", sagte Anne aufatmend. „Das sind gute Neuigkeiten. Gratulieren sie ihrer Frau zu dieser Entscheidung und grüßen sie sie. Ich gebe Gilbert Bescheid. Er wird alles weitere veranlassen."

Beim Abendessen berichtete Mrs. Blythe ihrem Mann vom Sinneswandel der Patientin.

„Ohne dich hätte sie es nie eingesehen", meinte der Arzt.

„Vielleicht hat Marys Baby doch den Ausschlag gegeben", sinnierte Anne.

„Ich werde dann gleich in der Klinik Bescheid geben und einen Krankentransport für morgen vormittag bestellen. Dann kann Miss Cornelia gleich morgen mittag operiert werden."

Und so geschah es dann auch. Gilbert organisierte alles und informierte dann die Familie Elliot über die getroffenen Absprachen.

„Hoffentlich geht alles gut", sagte Anne, als sie nachts neben Gilbert im Bett lag.

„Das Risiko des Eingriffs ist verschwindend gering in Anbetracht des Nutzens", beruhigte er sie.

„Ich würde es mir nie verzeihen, wenn etwas schief ginge. Schließlich habe ich Miss Cornelia zu dem Eingriff überredet", meinte Anne schwarzseherisch.

Am nächsten Nachmittag lief Anne nervös durchs ganze Haus. Sie war beunruhigt wegen der Operation, zu der sie Miss Cornelia geraten hatte. Walther klimperte auf der Schreibmaschine und Rilla war bei den Douglases, so dass niemand da war, um Anne zu beschwichtigen. Gilbert war gleich nach der Sprechstunde, ohne Mittagessen, ins Krankenhaus gefahren und seine Frau wartete nun auf Nachricht von ihm.

Doch es dämmerte bereits, und Rilla kehrte von einem anstrengenden Tag in Marys Haus zurück, ohne dass Gilbert anrief. Die Tochter, die ihrer Mutter die Erregung ansah, kochte ihr einen beruhigenden Tee und nötigte sie am Kamin Platz zu nehmen.

„Ich mache derweilen das Abendessen und höre aufs Telefon", sagte sie und ging nach unten.

Anne trank den Tee in kleinen Schlucken und leistete dann ihrer Tochter in der Küche Gesellschaft.

Rilla, Walther und ihre Mutter saßen bei einem Abendessen aus aufgewärmten Eintopf und belegten Broten als Gilbert endlich heimkehrte. Anne lief zur Tür. Der Arzt kam durch die Tür, die zum neu entstandenen Vorraum führte, sein Gesicht sah besorgt aus. Ihr Herz krampfte sich unheilahnend zusammen.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

„Es gab Komplikationen. Miss Cornelias Herz hat die Narkose nicht gut verkraftet."

„Ist sie tot?" flüsterte Anne.

„Nein, aber noch nicht aus der Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht. Ein Phänomen, das man des öfteren bei schweren Eingriffen beobachtet hat."

„Und was heißt das?" bat die Arztfrau um Erklärung.

„Bei den mir bekannten Fällen gibt es eine fünfzigprozentige Chance das der Patient erwacht und sich wieder erholt."

„Und die anderen fünfzig Prozent?" wagte sie kaum nachzufragen.

„Sterben gleich oder liegen einige Zeit bei künstlicher Ernährung und pflegebedürftig im Bett, bis der Tod auch sie erlöst."

Anne schlug sie Hände vors Gesicht.

„Das ist alles meine Schuld. Hätte ich Miss Cornelia nur nicht zu der Operation geraten."

Gilbert schloss sie in die Arme.

„Das war nicht voraus zu sehen. Bei einem Patienten, der noch nie in Narkose lag, kann man schlecht einschätzen wie lange er diesen künstlichen Schlaf erträgt."

Er führte seine Frau ins Speisezimmer und drückte sie auf einen Stuhl. Walther und Rilla, die alles angehört hatten, sahen ihnen etwas bleich entgegen.

„Wenn das Mary erfährt! Ich weiß nicht, wie sie das verkraften soll", sagte Rilla.

In bedrückter Stille wurde das Abendessen fortgesetzt. Danach verzog sich Gilbert ins Arbeitszimmer, um in seinen Fachbüchern alles über tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit nach Operation, später als Wachkomma bekannt geworden, herauszusuchen. Anne und Rilla erledigten schweigend den Abwasch. Dann setzte Mrs. Blythe sich an den Kamin und Rilla suchte Walther auf. Der hatte sich nach der Mahlzeit auf sein Zimmer verzogen und saß träumend auf seinem Bett.

„Woran denkst du?" fragte Rilla und nahm neben ihrem Bruder Platz.

„Von meiner Zukunft. Ich überlege, was ich daraus mache."

„Und, was willst du tun?"

„Erst einmal ein Lehrerexamen machen, wenn ich am ' Queens ' angenommen werde. Und dann unterrichten, vielleicht versuche ich nebenbei ein Buch zu veröffentlichen."

„Von was wird es handeln? Hast du schon eine Idee?"

„Ich schreibe schon daran und verwende dazu Mutters Lebensgeschichte."  
„Deswegen hörst du dir so geduldig ihre Erzählungen an und löcherst sie wegen ihrer Jugend!"

„Vater hat ja nie Zeit. Die Geschichte mit der Schiefertafel, die Mutter auf seinem Kopf zerdeppert hat, würde ich schon noch gern aus seiner Sicht hören."

„Als einziger Arzt in Glen und Umgebung hat er eben viel zu tun. Vielleicht kann Jem ihm ab Herbst unter die Arme greifen, wenn er seinen Abschluss hat", meinte Rilla.

„Dr. James Matthew Blythe, klingt doch beeindruckend, oder?"

„Hättest du auch gern einen Doktortitel?"

„Oh nein, Rilla- meine- Rilla, ich halte es da wie du: nicht mehr lernen als nötig. Und irgendwo schlummert sicher noch das Wissen, das ich vorm Krieg am Redmonds College erworben habe. Ich fühle mich zu alt dorthin zurückzukehren und meine Studien von vorne zu beginnen", erklärte er.

„Und wie steht es in Herzensangelegenheiten?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das meiner kleinen Schwester anvertrauen kann", neckte er sie.

Rilla tat beleidigt und boxte ihm spielerisch in die Seite.

„Dann erzähle ich auch nichts mehr von Kenneth", drohte sie.

„Das hältst du nie durch. Irgend jemanden musst du doch von ihm vorschwärmen", antwortete Walther lachend.

„Du wirst es schon sehen!"

„Nein, ich will ehrlich zu dir sein. Da mein Herz ja frei von Erinnerungen an Mädchen ist, die ich zurückgelassen haben könnte, gibt es da schon eine junge Frau, die mir gefallen würde."

„Wer?" bohrte Rilla neugierig nach.

„Mrs. Flagg", sagte Walther, um einen ernsten Tonfall bemüht.

„Oh du Lügner", rief Rilla und warf sich erbost auf ihn.

Sie kugelten spielerisch raufend übers Bett und plumpsten zu Boden. Lachend saßen die Geschwister dann nebeneinander auf der Holzdiele.

Dann wurde Walther wieder ernst und auch Rilla hörte auf mit Lachen.

„Una Meredith gefällt mir, aber ich fürchte ich habe sie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Sie hat sich seit Januar nicht wieder in Ingleside blicken lassen und vergeblich habe ich an den Wochenenden, wo ich sie zu Hause wusste, im Regenbogental auf sie gewartet."

„Ja, du hast mir von eurem Gespräch gleich am ersten Tag des Jahres berichtet. Una hat aber deswegen nie ein Wort zu mir gesagt, wenn wir uns trafen. Vielleicht hast du sie wirklich gekränkt."

„Aber wieso? Du musst doch wissen, was zwischen ihr und mir vor dem Krieg war."

„Ja, ich weiß es. Aber bevor ich dir mehr sagen kann, muss ich Una fragen, ob sie meine Vermittlung wünscht. Und es ist ihr ernst mit ihr? Sie ist meine beste Freundin!"

Walther überlegte.

„Ich kenne sie ja kaum, zumindest für meine derzeitigen Begriffe. Aber sie gefällt mir, so wie ich sie bisher kennen gelernt habe. Um mehr zu erfahren, müsste ich sie wenigstens ab und zu sehen."

„Ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann. Aber nun gehe ich schlafen. Morgen wird wieder ein harter Tag."

Rilla küsste ihren Bruder auf die Wange und ging gähnend hinaus.

Er sah ihr nach und begann dann ebenfalls sich auf die Nachtruhe vorzubereiten. Als er aus dem Raum trat, um zum Badezimmer zu gehen, sah er noch Kerzenschein durch die leicht geöffnete Wohnzimmertür. Er trat ein und fand seine Mutter am Ofen sitzend, die Hand auf Magogs Kopf gelegt, der, natürlich mit seinem Gefährten Gog, nach oben gezogen war. Anne blickte nachdenklich vor sich hin. Ihre Stirn war in Falten gelegt, die ihre Besorgung verrieten.

„Du denkst an Miss Cornelia?" fragte Walther leise, um seine Mutter nicht zu erschrecken.

Er kniete sich neben ihren Sessel und nahm ihre Hand.

„Wenn sie nun nie wieder aufwacht? Dann ist es meine Schuld!"

„Nein, dann war es Gottes Wille. Du warst nur sein Werkzeug. Und du hast Vater gehört: Diese Komplikation war nicht vorher zu sehen. Du machst dich nur krank, in dem du dir Schuldgefühle einredest. Das einzige was nun hilft, ist beten. Damit hilfst du vielleicht mehr als mit Selbstvorwürfen."

„Ja, du hast Recht, Walther. Ich danke dir für deine guten Worte. Geh nun schlafen, ich geh auch zu Bett. Wer weiß wie lang dein Vater noch über seinen Büchern eine Lösung ergrübelt."

Leider änderte sich an Miss Cornelias Zustand auch in den nächsten Tagen nichts. Marshall Elliot war verzweifelt und mochte keinen um sich dulden. Er schickte Susan nach Ingleside zurück, was diese natürlich kränkte.

„Keine zehn Pferde bringen mich wieder in dieses Haus. Undank ist der Welten los", sagte sie beleidigt zu Anne, als sie mit ihrer Reisetasche ins Haus kam.

Walther hatte sie mit der Kutsche abgeholt, da Gilbert mit dem Automobil zum Krankenhaus gefahren war.

„Wo ist den Rilla? Immer noch bei den Douglases?" erkundigte sich die Haushaltsperle.

„Ja, sie ist jeden Tag von früh bis abends dort", antwortete Anne und nahm ihrer Angestellten die Tasche ab.

„Die bringe ich für dich in dein Zimmer. Trink erst einmal eine Tasse Tee zur Beruhigung. Ich habe gerade frischen aufgebrüht."

Mit diesen Worten nahm die Frau Doktor das Reisegepäck und brachte sie in Susans Kammer.

Dann gönnte auch sie sich eine kleine Erfrischung in der Küche.

Das Telefon klingelte und Anne sprang auf, um den Anruf entgegenzunehmen.

„Anschluss von Dr. Blythe, Mrs. Blythe am Apparat", meldete sie sich.

„Mutti, ist Vati da?" hörte sie Rilla am anderen Ende entsetzt fragen.

„Nein, der ist in der Klinik. Was ist los."

„Das Baby, das Baby", rief die junge Frau verstört. „Es keucht nur noch und läuft blau an."

„Ich komme", sagte Anne, warf den Hörer auf die Gabel und stürmte ohne Mantel und Hut davon.

Es war zum Glück warm geworden und in ihrer Eile wäre Anne auch gar nicht kalt geworden. Verwundert schauten die Passanten der grußlos vorbei stürmenden Arztgattin nach.

Völlig außer Atem erreichte Mrs. Blythe das Haus, aus dem der Notruf gekommen war. Rilla stand in der Eingangstür und hielt das Baby im Arm. Anne sah sofort wie schlimm es stand. Das Keuschen war in ein flaches, kaum wahrnehmbares Atmen abgewandelt, der kleine Kopf ganz bläulich.

„Wo ist Mary?" fragte sie, während sie Rilla ins Haus führte.

„Ich habe sie einkaufen geschickt. Aber ich habe schon in Flaggs Laden, beim Metzger und auf dem Postamt angerufen, nirgend war sie anzutreffen. Sie hatte sich auch noch in keinem der Geschäfte blicken lassen."

Das Babys japste und erregte so die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Frauen. Sie sahen auf das arme Geschöpf hinunter, das nun die Augen einmal verdrehte und dann für immer schloss. Ein letzter gequälter Atemzug und Cordelia- Mary trat ihrem Schöpfer entgegen. Mutter und Tochter liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. Anne musste an ihre kleine Joyce denken, die nach nur einem Tag des Lebens so in ihrem Armen verschieden war.

Es dämmerte bereits, als Mary Vance Douglas heimkehrte. Verwundert betrat sie das stille Haus. Nur im Wohnzimmer brannte Licht. Als sie den Raum betrat, sah sie Rilla und die Arztgattin schweigend beieinander sitzen. Die beiden Blickten auf und Anne erhob sich. Schnell trat sie auf die Eintretende zu.

„Wo warst du nur?" fragte sie vorwurfsvoll. Dann legte sie ihren Arm um die junge Frau.

„Dein Baby ist tod. Vor drei Stunden hat es seinen letzten Atemzug getan und du warst nirgends aufzutreiben."

„Ich war im Krankenhaus. Ich dachte, Cornelia- Mary ist in guter Obhut." antwortete Mary, die die Nachricht noch gar nicht aufgenommen hatte.

„Wo ist mein Baby?"

Rilla brachte das Körbchen, bei dem sie mit ihrer Mutter gewacht hatte. Die Kleine lag friedlich darin und sah aus, als schliefe es nur. Ein seliger Gesichtsausdruck, wie ihn nur die Erlösung von großer Qual bringt, lag auf dem Kindergesicht.

„Ich habe sie noch nie so ruhig schlafen sehen. Wie hast du das nur gemacht?" fragte Mary.

„Sie ist tod", schrie Rilla nun, die das Verhalten von Mrs. Douglas nicht begreifen konnte.

Mary Vance erbleichte und blickte nun genauer auf das Kind. Nun sah sie, dass kein Atemzug die Brust des Babys mehr hob und senkte. Mit zornigem Blick sah sie nun auf Rilla.

„Du hast es getötet", stieß sie hasserfüllt hervor.

„Mary, beruhige dich. Du weißt nicht, was du sprichst. Rilla hat sich ganz lieb um das Baby gekümmert und es war voraus zu sehen, dass es stirbt", versuchte Anne zu besänftigen.

„Das müssen sie ja wohl sagen, wo diese Mörderin ihre Tochter ist", schrie die verzweifelte Mutter.

„Ich gehe jetzt mit Rilla nach Hause. Sollen wir Miller anrufen, dass er herkommt und dir beisteht?"

„Ruf lieber die Polizei, damit diese Kindsmörderin ins Gefängnis kommt", erhielt Anne als Antwort.

Mrs. Blythe nahm ohne ein weiteres Wort ihre Tochter bei der Hand und führte sie hinaus. Die hysterische Mutter blieb mit ihrem Kind allein zurück.

Als Mutter und Tochter vor der Tür standen, löste sich das Entsetzen über Mrs. Douglases Verhalten, das ihnen die Zungen gelähmt hatte.

„Du darfst Mary jetzt nicht für ihre Worte verurteilen. Sie ist von Sinnen. Geh bitte zu Flaggs Laden und gebe Miller Bescheid. Ich weiß es ist hart so eine schlechte Nachricht zu überbringen. Aber ich will nach Hause und schauen, ob dein Vater da ist. Vielleicht kann er auch noch einmal nach ihr sehen und ihr etwas zur Beruhigung geben.

So trennten sich die Frauen und eilten in entgegengesetzte Richtungen davon.

Carter Flaggs Laden war leer, als Rilla eintrat. Miller saß hinter der Theke und las den „Charlottetown- Kurier". Mit langsamen Schritten ging Rilla auf ihn zu, überlegend, wie sie ihm schonend von dem Ereignis berichten sollte. Der junge Mann, der ein Bein im Krieg verloren hatte, sah auf:

„Guten Abend Rilla. Hast du Mary gefunden? Sie war heute den ganzen Nachmittag nicht hier."

Rilla räusperte sich. Ihr Herz lag ihr wie ein Bleiklumpen in der Brust.

„Ja, sie war im Krankenhaus, ist gerade vor einer halben Stunde heimgekommen."

„Dann machst du wohl noch einige Besorgungen für Ingleside. Dabei hast du schon bei uns so viel zu tun. Ich wüsste nicht, was wir die letzten Wochen ohne dich getan hätten. Du kannst so gut mit unserem Baby umgehen."

„Deswegen bin ich hier", sagte Rilla hastig, die nun endlich ihre Botschaft los werden wollte.

„Was ist mit dem Baby?"

„Es ist tot. Es starb heute Nachmittag kurz nachdem ich anrief. Darum suchte ich so dringend nach Mary. Sie sollte dabei sein, wenn das Schlimmste eintritt. Nun ist sie völlig verzweifelt und gibt mir die Schuld! Deswegen ist sie jetzt auch allein zu Hause. Du solltest dringend zu ihr gehen."

„Tod?" fragte Miller erbleichend und sank auf den Stuhl zurück, von dem er sich erhoben hatte, als Rilla an die Theke getreten war.

„Das Herz war zu schwach", erklärte Rilla. „Mehr weiß ich nicht. Papa wird dann gleich bei euch vorbei schauen und kann es dir erklären. Aber nun geh bitte Heim. Deine Frau braucht dich jetzt. Ich sage Mr. Flagg Bescheid, dass du gehen musstest."

„Ja, danke", murmelte Miller, nahm seine Krücken und verließ den Laden.

Rilla ging derweilen hinter die Theke und durch die Tür, die zum Lager führte. Aus diesem führte eine Treppe ins Obergeschoss, wo die Eheleute Flagg ihre Wohnung hatten. Sie klopfte an und wurde von Mrs. Flagg hereingerufen.

„Rilla, wie schön dich wieder mal zu sehen", begrüßte Mrs. Flagg sie freundlich.

„Guten Tag. Ich wollte nur Bescheid geben, dass Miller nach Hause gehen musste. Seine Frau braucht ihn jetzt. Das Baby ist heute Nachmittag gestorben", erklärte Rilla.

„Der arme Miller. Wo er so stolz und verliebt war in das kleine Wesen. Aber einen sehr gesunden Eindruck hat es auf mich noch nie gemacht. Na gut, dann sperre ich eben den Laden zu."

Mrs. Flagg ging mit Rilla nach unten und schloss hinter ihr die Tür ab.

Die kleine Cornelia- Mary Douglas wurde an einem strahlenden Maitag beerdigt. Ihre Eltern standen gebrochen am blumenübersäten Grab und empfingen teilnahmslos die Beileidsbezeugungen von Glen´s Einwohnern. Als Rilla dem „verwaisten" Paar ihr Bedauern über den erlittenen Verlust ausdrücken wollte, erntete sie von Mary Vance nur einen giftigen Blick. Für sie blieb das Blyth´sche Nesthäkchen die Mörderin ihres Kindes, auch wenn Dr. Blythe die Polizei vom Gegenteil überzeugt hatte. Miller dankte der jungen Frau dagegen nochmals für die Hilfe der letzten Wochen.

Da es im Anschluss an die Beisetzung keine Trauerfeier gab, zerstreuten sich die Anwesenden bald wieder und gingen zum Tagesgeschäft über.

„Zum Glück musste Miss Cornelia dies nicht erleben", sagte Rilla gedankenlos.

Der schmerzliche Ausdruck, der daraufhin ins Gesicht ihrer Mutter trat, ließ sie den Faux- pas bemerken.

Mrs. Marshall Elliot lag seit drei Wochen bewusstlos im Krankenhaus und die Hoffnung auf ein Erwachen schwand mit jedem Tag. Ihr Mann besuchte sie täglich, vergrub sich aber ansonsten in seinem Haus und wollte niemanden sehen.

**12. Besuch wird erwartet**

Als die Blythes von dem traurigen Anlass zurück kehrten, erwartete sie bereits Susan mit frischem Tee und Kaffee, sowie Gebäck. Sie hatte die Post und die Zeitung bereitgelegt, so dass einer gemütlichen Kaffeestunde nichts mehr im Wege stand. Gilbert genoss seinen Kaffee, während er die Nachrichten las. Die anderen fanden keinen Geschmack an dem bitteren, schwarzen Getränk und blieben dem Tee treu. Rilla musste Susan von der Beerdigung berichten und Walther studierte den Sportteil der Zeitung. Anne nahm deswegen die Post zur Hand. Oben auf lag ein Brief ihrer besten Freundin Diana, den sie sofort öffnete und las:

_Liebste Anne,_

_da du mir nicht verraten wolltest, welche Überraschung dein Mann dir im letzten Monat bereitet hat und ich meine Neugier nicht länger zügeln kann, kündige ich dir hiermit meinen Besuch für den 20. Mai mit._

_Ich werde Minnie May mitbringen, ich denke du hast nichts dagegen. Du wirst sicherlich einen kleinen Schlafplatz für uns finden, da wir gedenken deine Gastfreundschaft auf eine Woche zu strapazieren._

_Wir hoffen euch also am 20. Mai am Nachmittagszug zu treffen._

_Alle anderen Neuigkeiten besprechen wir dann persönlich._

_In ewiger Freundschaft_

_Deine Diana_

Anne freute sich sehr über diese Nachricht und teilte ihrer Familie den angekündigten Besuch gleich mit.

„Liebe Frau Doktor, da wird es aber eng werden, wo bloß noch ein Gästezimmer da ist."

„Diana ist nicht anspruchsvoll. Das wird sie sich sicher gern mit ihrer Schwester teilen."

„Minnie May habe ich ja seit Jahren nicht gesehen", sagte Gilbert.

„Sie ist doch mit ihrem Mann damals erst nach Carmody gezogen und später dann nach

Newbridge", erinnerte sich Anne.

„Dann werde ich nachher gleich mal das Gästebett lüften, liebe Frau Doktor. Es wurde ja seit Weihnachten nicht mehr benutzt."

„Ich hole es dir vom Dachboden", erbot Walther.

Es dauerte allerdings etwas bis die Kissen und Decken an der frischen Luft hingen. Walther hatte beim Stöbern auf dem Dachboden ein paar Kisten mit seinen persönlichen Sachen gefunden, die nach seinem angeblichen Tod dort aufbewahrt worden waren. Darunter befanden sich seine Tagebücher, die er mit Gedichten gefüllt und denen er seine Gedanken anvertraut hatte. Nun konnte er sich in sein altes „Ich" hineinlesen. Susan musste also selbst auf den Dachboden steigen und ihren Helfer aus seinen geschriebenen Erinnerungen reißen, um ihre Arbeit fortsetzen zu können.

Die Tage bis zu Diana´s Besuch vergingen wie im Flug. Annes Vorfreude wurde nur durch die Sorge um Miss Cornelias Gesundheitszustand geschmälert. Mit Susan putzte sie das Haus und bereitete sie Leckereien vor. Rilla konnte nicht helfen, da sie in Carter Flaggs Laden arbeitete. Miller hatte sich dort seit dem Tod des Babys nicht mehr sehen lassen und so hatte Mr. Flagg Rilla als Aushilfe eingestellt, da sie sich seit dem Krieg im Laden auskannte. Der jungen Frau machte das Verkaufen auch Spaß und seit sie hinter der Theke stand, kauften auch immer öfter Männer jeden Alters dort ein.

Mary Vance und Miller Douglas verschanzten sich in ihrer Trauer in ihrem ruhigen Haus, ließen niemanden zu sich und gingen auch nicht hinaus. Doch statt sich gegenseitig Trost zu spenden, blieb jeder für sich. Miller suchte Vergessen in den vielen Flaschen Wein, die der Keller hergab, und als diese leer waren, griff er zu Whisky und Cognac. Bald sah man ihn in Carter Flaggs Laden wieder, aber nur, um dort Spirituosen zu kaufen.

Mary dagegen saß Tag für Tag im leeren Kinderzimmer, starrte auf die Wiege, die das einzige Püppchen des Babys beherbergte und nahm keinen Anteil an ihrer Umgebung.

Gang Glen redete über die Douglases und Rilla hörte natürlich sämtlichen Klatsch im Laden. Am Abend berichtete sie zu Hause davon.

„So kann es nicht weiter gehen", meinte Anne schließlich entschlossen.

„Wenn keine Miss Cornelia da ist, die die beiden zur Räson bringt, dann müssen wir das eben in die Hand nehmen. Morgen früh gehe ich zu den Douglases und versuche sie zur Vernunft zu bringen."

„Anne, vielleicht solltest du dich da lieber nicht einmischen. Einen solchen Verlust zu verarbeiten, dauert seine Zeit. Denke daran, wie sehr du es nach dem Tod von Joyce gehasst hast, wenn dich jemand von deinem Schmerz wegholen wollte", erwiderte Gilbert sanft.

„Ich habe aber nicht tagelang ungewaschen, in ein und dem selben Kleid an einer leeren Wiege vor mich hin gestarrt oder literweise Alkohol getrunken", betonte sie die Unterschiede.

„Das ist wahr. Aber vielleicht schaffen es die beiden auch ohne unsere Hilfe. Vom psychologischen Standpunkt aus wäre es für diese Ehe günstiger sie helfen sich gegenseitig und werden nicht von außen beeinflusst", belehrte der Arzt.

„Also gut, ich lasse die beiden bis nach Dianas Geburtstag gewähren. Haben die beiden sich dann immer noch nicht zusammen gerauft, greife ich ein", verkündete Anne.

Gilbert akzeptierte diesen Vorschlag und hoffte, die Douglases kämen bis dahin zur Vernunft.

Der 20. Mai war ein strahlender Frühlingstag und schon im Morgengrauen erhob sich Anne voller Vorfreude auf ihre Besucher. Nach dem Frühstück pflückte sie in ihrem Garten die schönsten Blumen, um damit das Gästezimmer und den Tisch im Speisezimmer zu schmücken. Dann backte sie höchstpersönlich ihre berühmte Schichttorte, die sie seit ihrer Jugendzeit immer weiter verbessert hatte. Susan wischte derweilen nochmals in allen Räumen Staub, obwohl sich seit dem Vortag nicht viel davon auf den Möbeln abzulegen getraut hatte. Nach der Sprechstunde und dem Mittagessen wurde im Vorraum, der durch den Patientenstrom angeblich verunreinigte Boden geschrubbt und so erglänzte Ingleside wie ein frisch geputzter Penny, als Anne mit Gilbert zum Bahnhof aufbrach.

Susan bereitete den Kaffeetisch vor und Walther nutzte die Zeit bis zur Teestunde um im Regenbogental Frischluft zu schnappen.

Pünktlich um 15 Uhr traf der Zug aus Charlottetown im Bahnhof von Glen St. Mary ein. Diana und ihre Schwester waren nahezu die einzigen Fahrgäste, die hier ausstiegen. Gilbert nahm ihnen ihre kleinen Koffer ab, während sich die Frauen begrüßten. Nach dem man auch Dr. Blythe einen „Guten Tag" gewünscht hatte, ging man zum Automobil. Minnie May war neben dem Fahrer platziert worden, da sich Anne und Diana schon auf der Fahrt viel zu erzählen hatte. Im Fond des Wagens blieb es derweilen still.

Bald erreichte man Ingleside. Gilbert half den Damen beim Aussteigen und brachte das Gepäck ins Haus.

„Ich staune immer wieder, wenn ich euer Heim sehe", sagte Diana. „Es kommt mir jedes Mal größer vor, wenn ich euch besuche."

„Früher hatten wir den Platz auch dringend nötig", erwiderte Anne.

„Ihr hattet sechs Kinder, nicht wahr?" fragte Minnie May schüchtern.

„Ja, und zum Glück haben wir sie auch noch. Aber sie sind fast alle flügge geworden. Jem studiert Medizin, Nan und Di unterrichten und Shirley lebt mit seiner Frau in Charlottetown. Nur Walther und Rilla sind momentan noch Zuhause. Unser Junge will aber im Herbst aufs Queens und das Lehrerexamen wiederholen und unsere Jüngste wird zu Weihnachten heiraten", erklärte Anne.

Dann führte sie die Besucherinnen in den Garten.

„Ich will dir nur gleich Gilberts Geschenk zeigen", sagte die Hausherrin zu ihrer Freundin.

Diana bestaunte das Gewächshaus, in dem bereits Tomaten-, Gurken- und verschiedene Gemüsepflanzen wuchsen, gebührend.

Als man zum Vordereingang zurück kehrte, trat Rilla durch das Gartentor.

„Schön das du heute im Laden eher weg konntest", sagte Mrs. Blythe.

Rilla begrüßte die Gäste artig und wurde Minnie May vorgestellt, dann ging man ins Haus.

Zum Kaffeetrinken ging es recht gesellig zu und man tat den aufgetischten Genüssen alle Ehre an.

„Ich habe wieder viel zu viel gegessen", stöhnte Diana und klopfte auf ihren runden Bauch.

„Deine Schichttorte war wieder ein Gedicht", lobte sie die Backkunst der Hausfrau.

„Ich hatte kein Rheumamittel griffbereit", scherzte Anne und die Freundinnen mussten lachen. Sie erinnerten sich noch gut, wie Anne als junges Mädchen statt Vanillearoma ein Mittel gegen Rheuma, das Marilla in ein Vanillefläschchen gegeben hatte, in einen Kuchen getan hatte. Zu Anne´s Leidwesen, die mit ihrer Schichttorte die Pfarrersfrau erfreuen hatte wollen. Mrs. Allen, die sich als verwandte Seele entpuppte, hatte sich aber auch über die Geste gefreut und die missratene Torte nie wieder erwähnt.

Da die Freundinnen nun noch weitere lustige Erinnerungen ausgruben, begab sich Gilbert nur schweren Herzens auf eine kleine Hausbesuchsrunde. Walther dagegen lauschte aufmerksam, um vielleicht die eine oder andere neue Geschichte für seine Aufzeichnungen zu erfahren.

Rilla half derweilen beim Abräumen und Aufwaschen.


	5. Chapter 5

**13. Minnie May´s Geschichte**

Erst am Abend, als man zu Abend gegessen hatte und ein kleines Feuer im Ofen brannte, kamen Anne und Diana dazu über vertrauliche Dinge zu reden. Alle anderen hatten sich auf ihre Zimmer zurück gezogen und so konnten die Freundinnen nun über all die Dinge sprechen, die ihr Herz bewegten.

„Minnie May ist sehr still geworden. So kenne ich sie von früher gar nicht", sagte Anne.

„Sie hatte es nicht leicht in den letzten Jahren. Nachdem sie mit der Schule fertig wahr, hat Mutter sie im Haushalt recht hart angepackt. Meiner Schwester gingen die häuslichen Tätigkeiten nie leicht von der Hand und sie musste hart daran arbeiten meine Mutter zufrieden zu stellen. Minnie May wäre viel lieber aufs College gegangen und hätte studiert."

„Ich erinnere mich, dass sie eine gute Schülerin war", erwiderte Anne, die Dianas kleine Schwester zwei Jahre unterrichtet hatte.

„Kaum 21 hat sie dann den Erstbesten geheiratet, um von zu Hause weg zu kommen. Francis Gromby war gerade erst in die Gegend gezogen und kannte Minnie May eigentlich nur von den Sonntagen, wenn er sie in der Kirche sah. Warum er sie heiraten wollte, weiß bis heute keiner."

„Ich habe ihn ein oder zwei Mal gesehen, als ich in Avonlea war. Er machte einen eher unscheinbaren Eindruck auf mich."

„Er entpuppte sich auch erst, nach dem Minnie May den Fehler gemacht hatte ihn zu heiraten. Es trank nämlich vom Aufstehen bis zum Schlafen gehen und hatte keine Ahnung von der Landwirtschaft. Deswegen musste er den Hof bald verkaufen und zog mit Minnie May nach Carmody."  
„Ja, davon wusste ich." sagte Anne.

„Der Hof bestand aus einem Feld, einem Gemüsegarten und einem Haus, in das es durchs Dach regnete. Natürlich versuchte Minnie May ihr bestes, um ihn auf Vordermann zu bringen, aber jeden Cent, den sie mit selbst angebautem Gemüse verdiente, versoff er. Und als sich auch keine Kinder anmeldeten, begann er sie obendrein noch zu schlagen."

Erschrocken schlug sich Anne die Hand vor den Mund. Natürlich hatte sie von solchen Sachen gehört, aber unter ihr nahe stehenden Personen hatte war so etwas noch nie vorgekommen. Auch wenn sie aus ihrer Kindheit genau wusste, wie schnell alkoholisierte Männer aggressiv wurde, hatte sie doch lange bei einem Säufer und seiner Familie gelebt.

„Minnie May hat uns nie etwas davon gesagt", setzte Diana ihre Erzählung fort. „Aber eines Tages brachte ein Nachbar sie in seinem Wagen vorbei. Sie war grausam zusammengeschlagen worden und hatte dabei eine Fehlgeburt erlitten. Meine Eltern nahmen sie Zuhause auf und erwirkten eine Anullierung der Ehe. Das hat meiner Schwester das Leben gerettet. Wäre sie zu diesem Gromby zurück, er hätte sie beim nächsten Mal vielleicht tot geprügelt."

„Und ich dachte immer sie wäre dann mit ihrem Mann nach Newbridge gezogen."

„Mit ihrem zweiten Mann ist sie das auch. William Hurt war zu der Zeit nach Avonlea gekommen, als Minnie May gerade nach Carmody gegangen war. Er war ein wirklich anständiger Mann und gut angesehen in Avonlea. Er machte meiner kleinen Schwester ordentlich den Hof, als sie sich von ihrem Martyrium erholt hatte. Er musste auch sehr lang und hartnäckig um sie werben, da sie verständlicher Weise Angst vor einer neuen Ehe hatte. Wahrscheinlich hat sie es aber irgendwann mit Mutter nicht mehr unter einem Dach ausgehalten und hat seinen Antrag deswegen angenommen. Sie hat sich zuletzt dann doch in ihn verliebt und sie lebten eine zeit lang sehr glücklich. Kinder konnte Minnie May aber keine mehr bekommen."

„Und warum sind sie dann nach Newbridge gezogen?" fragte Anne.

„Eines nachts ist der Stall in Flammen aufgegangen und das Feuer griff aufs Haus über. Sie konnten nichts als ihr nacktes Leben retten. Es ging eine Zeit lang das Gerücht um man hätte Gromby in jener Nacht bei Avonlea gesehen. Meiner Schwester und ihrem Mann lieb also nichts anderes über als den Hof in Newbridge zu übernehmen, den William geerbt hatte. Vor einem halben Jahr ist er plötzlich verstorben- eine Herzattacke, meinte der Arzt. Seit dem versucht sie den Hof allein zu bewirtschaften, ohne Erfolg. Ich konnte sie überreden ihn zu verkaufen und zu mir zu ziehen. Nun will ich sie auf andere Gedanken bringen. Eine Woche habe ich jetzt auf sie eingeredet, dass sie ihre schwarzen Kleider ablegt, wenigstens für den Besuch bei dir."

„Die Arme hat es wirklich nicht leicht gehabt. Gut, dass sie wenigstens eine Schwester wie dich hat", sagte Anne.

Anne lag noch wach, als Gilbert in dieser Nacht heimkehrte. Er war zum Schluss seiner Hausbesuchsrunde bei Miss Cornelia im Krankenhaus gewesen und dort gebeten worden bei einer Notoperation zu assistieren, da außer dem Chefarzt gerade kein anderer Mediziner abkömmlich gewesen war.

„Warum schläfst du nicht längst?" fragte Dr. Blythe, als er zu seiner Frau unter die Decke schlüpfte.

„Ich habe darüber nach gedacht, wie gut ich es mit dir als Mann und mit unseren Kindern getroffen habe."

„Und wie kamst du darauf ausgerechnet heute darüber nachzudenken?"

„Diana hat mir vorhin erzählt wie schlecht es Minnie May ergangen ist."

Dann erzählte sie ihm kurz, was diese in ihrem Leben schon durchmachen musste.

„Leider greifen zur Zeit immer mehr Männer zur Flasche. Viele sind darunter, die die Nachwirkungen des Krieges, in dem sie gekämpft haben, erst jetzt spüren. Um so trauriger, dass ihr zweiter Mann so früh verstarb."

„Ich hoffe wir können sie ein wenig von ihrem Leid ablenken, während sie hier ist. Diana hat aber gebeten, dass wir uns nicht anmerken lassen, dass wir wissen, was ihr widerfahren ist."

„Wir werden darüber schweigen. Etwas, worüber ich aber mit dir sprechen möchte, hat sich vorhin in der Klinik ereignet."

„Ist Miss Cornelia aufgewacht?" fragte Anne hoffnungsvoll.

„Leider nicht. Ihr Zustand ist unverändert. Ich habe mich nach der Operation mit dem Chefarzt Dr. Moore unterhalten. Er hat sich daran erinnert, dass unser Jem im Sommer sein Examen ablegt. Darum hat er nun gemeint für unseren Sohn wäre jederzeit eine Assistenz- Arztstelle frei, damit er ein wenig praktische Erfahrung sammeln kann."

„Das wäre doch großartig. Da wäre Jem wieder in unserer Nähe!"

„Ja, das habe ich mir auch gedacht. Gleich morgen schreibe ich ihm und frage, ob ich Dr. Moore in seinem Namen zusagen soll."

So begann sich Jems Schicksal weiter zu entwickeln.

Anne genoss die nächsten Tage mit Diana in vollen Zügen. Minnie May schloss sich den Freundinnen stillschweigend an. Einen Tag verbrachten sie auf Streifzügen durch Glen´s Umgebung, an einem anderen Tag wanderten sie hinaus zum Traumhaus, an dem der Bauunternehmer kräftig arbeitete, und zum Leuchtturm. Sie fuhren gemeinsam zum Stadtbummel nach Charlottetown, wo sie sich in einem Café riesige Eisbecher munden ließen.

Kurz und gut, die Woche verging wie im Flug und wehmütig sah Anne dem Zug nach, der ihre Freundin wieder entführte.

**14. Das Schicksal nimmt seinen Lauf **

Den Erinnerungen an die schöne Zeit mit Diana nachhängend, saß Anne am Kaffeetisch. So öffnete Gilbert den Brief, der an diesem Tag von Jem gekommen war.

„Soll ich vorlesen oder träumst du lieber noch ein Weilchen vor dich hin?" fragte Dr. Blythe seine Frau schmunzelnd.

„Nun lies schon vor, ich will wissen, was er auf Dr. Moore´s Vorschlag antwortet!"

Also las Gilbert vor:

_Liebe Eltern, liebe Susan und liebe Geschwister!_

_Danke für eure Zeilen, die mich in den mühsamen Stunden der Studiererei aufgemuntert haben. Meine Antwort wird allerdings kurz ausfallen, da ich für morgen noch einiges zu lernen habe._

_Gesundheitlich geht es mir gut, auch wenn ein wenig frische Luft mir zur Zeit nicht schaden könnte. Und mit dem Examen geht es gut voran. Die Vorprüfungen sind zur Zufriedenheit meiner Professoren ausgefallen, so dass begründete Hoffnung besteht, dass ich mein Studium im Juli erfolgreich beenden kann. Ich drücke mich absichtlich ein wenig vorsichtig aus, schließlich kann es immer noch passieren, dass mich während der Abschlussprüfungen der totale Black- out heimsucht._

_Zu Dr. Moore´s Angebot möchte ich bemerken, dass es mich sehr freut, dass in Glen St. Mary nicht nur in Ingleside an mich gedacht wird. Lieber Vater, richte deinem verehrten Kollegen bitte aus, das ich dieses Angebot gerne annehme. So kann ich meiner Faith ohne Bedenken die Hand zum Bunde reichen, da ich vorerst ein gesichertes Einkommen haben werde._

_Nun muss ich aber schließen. Meine Gedanken weilen bei euch, so oft es geht._

_Euer Sohn Jem_

„Das sind ja sehr gute Neuigkeiten", sagte Anne befriedigend.

„Wird Jem dann mit Faith bei uns wohnen?" wollte Rilla wissen.

„Ich glaube sie hätten lieber ihr eigenes kleines Nest", meinte ihre Mutter.

„Es wäre auch viel zu eng hier für ein Ehepaar, liebe Frau Doktor."

„Platz ist in der kleinsten Hütte", antwortete Dr. Blythe. „Aber wir sehen uns da nach einer anderen Möglichkeit um, schlage ich vor. Das wäre vielleicht ein gutes Geschenk zur Vermählung. Was meinst du, Anne- Mädchen?"

„Eine gute Idee. Ich werde darüber nachdenken."

Nachdem der Doktor zu seiner Hausbesuchsrunde aufgebrochen war, unternahm Anne einen kleinen Spaziergang um frische Luft zu schnappen. Sie konnte viel besser nachdenken, wenn ihr eine kühle Brise um die Nase wehte. Ihr Weg führte sie durchs Regenbogental und bald kam sie an das alte Bailey- Haus. Es stand seit vielen Jahren leer und wirkte daher sehr vernachlässigt. Anne´s Phantasie ließ es in neuem Glanz erstrahlen, als ihr der Gedanke kam, wie passend es für Jem und Faith wäre. Beide hätten es von hier aus nicht weit zu ihren Elternhäusern.

Am Abend erwartete Mrs. Blythe ihren Mann im Wohnzimmer.

„Wartest du schon wieder auf mich?" fragte er.

„Du warst wieder zum Abendessen nicht da", tadelte sie in liebevoll.

„Ich habe bei den Milgraves ein gutes Abendessen bekommen, als ich nach John Gilberts Husten sah. Deswegen wurde es heute sehr spät, als ich zum Krankenhaus kam. Dort habe ich Dr. Moore gleich mitgeteilt, was unser Jem zu der Stelle meinte."

„Und ich habe ein Haus für ihn und Faith gefunden", verkündete Anne strahlend.

„Das ging aber schnell. Und welches Anwesen ist dir ins Auge gefallen?"

„Das Bailey- Haus!"

„Meinst du nicht die beiden würde es darin gruseln?"

Gilbert erinnerte damit an eine Geschichte aus Kindertagen, wo die Pfarrerskinder eines Tages, durch ein weißes Bettlaken im Garten erschreckt, zu den Blythes geflohen waren.

„Aus dem Alter sind sie ja nun wirklich raus! Wenn Mr. Miners sich gleich an die Arbeit macht, kann es zur Hochzeit ein beziehbares Anwesen darstellen. Ich organisiere unter den Hochzeitsgästen noch ein paar Möbel und vielleicht ist auch noch ein brauchbares Stück im Haus. Und auf Green Gables stehen von Mrs. Lynd noch ein schöner alter Kleiderschrank, zwei Kommoden und der Ofen. Ihre Kinder wollten die Sachen nicht. Mit einer Lastkutsche könnten wir die Dinge leicht hier her bringen."

„Es ist schön, wie du wieder Pläne schmiedest", sagte Gilbert und küsste sie.

Der Mai zeigte sich weiter von seiner strahlendsten Seite und in der letzten Woche fuhr Walther nach Charlottetown, um die Aufnahmeprüfung für das „Queens" zu machen.

Rilla arbeitete immer noch in Carter Flaggs Laden, da Miller Douglas zwar dem Alkohol abgeschworen hatte, aber mit seiner Frau spurlos verschwunden war. Bei Nacht und Nebel war das Ehepaar mit dem einzigen wöchentlichen Nachtzug aus Glen St. Mary abgereist.

So war Anne um die Standpauke herum gekommen, die sie den beiden im Familienkreis angedroht hatte.

Den letzten Tag des Wonnemonats fasste sich Anne ein Herz und fuhr mit Gilbert ins Krankenhaus. Seit Miss Cornelias Operation, aus der sie nicht wieder erwacht war, hatte Anne sie nicht besucht. Gilbert hatte seine Frau auch nicht dazu gedrängt, da sie sich ohnehin schon ausreichend Schuld am Zustand der Freundin gab.

Zusammen traten die Blythes an das Krankenbett der regungslos daliegenden Mrs. Elliot.

Dr. Blythe nahm die Patientenakte zur Hand, um nach den Ergebnissen der morgendlichen Visite zu sehen.

„Alles unverändert", sagte er.

„Sie sieht so dünn aus, als könnte ein Windhauch sie zerbrechen."

„Die künstliche Ernährung, die sie am Leben erhält, zeigt leider nicht viel Wirkung. Wenn die Atmung noch aussetzen würde, könnte man gar nichts mehr für sie tun."

Der Brustkorb der Kranken hob und senkte sich kaum wahrnehmbar.

„Ich gehe mal kurz zu Dr. Moore. Möchtest du nicht unten im Café auf mich warten?"

„Nein, ich bleibe noch ein wenig hier."

Mit einem zweifelnden Blick verließ Gilbert den Raum. Anne setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der am Bett stand und nahm die dünne, kraftlose Hand ihrer Freundin. Die Verzweiflung überkam Mrs. Blythe und sie ließ den Kopf auf die umklammerte Hand sinken.

„Hätte ich sie nur nicht dazu überredet. Dann lägen sie zwar auch im Bett, aber könnten wenigstens mit uns reden", sagte Anne mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Plötzlich ging ein Zucken durch Miss Cornelias Hand. Es war kaum zu spüren, doch dann bewegte sich einer der Finger. Anne schaute auf und in das Gesicht der Patientin. Die Augenlider flatterten kurz und kaum wahrnehmbar.

„Miss Cornelia?" fragte Anne leise und zögerlich.

Ein erneutes Zwinkern der Augen antwortete. Dann, es schienen Stunden vergangen, öffnete Mrs. Marshall Elliot die Augen.

„Miss Cornelia", rief Anne voller Freude und stürzte dann hinaus auf den Gang.

Einer Krankenschwester, die gerade aus einem entfernten Zimmer heraustrat, schrie sie entgegen:

„Holen sie schnell Dr. Moore, Mrs. Elliot ist aufgewacht."

Dann rannte sie zum Bett ihrer Freundin zurück, die sich etwas orientierungslos umschaute.

„Wo bin ich?" fragte diese mit krächzender, kaum hörbarer Stimme.

„Im Krankenhaus. Sie haben sich doch wegen ihres Sturzes operieren lassen."

Noch immer erstaunt sah sich die Aufgewachte um. Da betraten auch schon Gilbert und sein Kollege, der Chefarzt, den Raum, die so schnell sie konnten herbei geeilt waren.

„Was für ein Wunder", sprach Dr. Moore, als er die um sich blickende Miss Cornelia ansah.

Dann wurde Anne gnadenlos hinausgeschickt, um die Patientin zu untersuchen.

Nach einer halben Stunde durfte die Arztfrau wieder in das Zimmer.

„Und?" fragte sie ihren Mann mit erwartungsvollem Blick.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung", antwortete er mit Staunen in der Stimme. Wie ernst die Lage gewesen war, wollte er vor Miss Cornelia noch nicht preisgeben.

„Noch ein paar Wochen Erholung und gutes Essen und Mrs. Elliot kann nach Hause gehen", stimmte Dr. Moore zu.

„Alles schön und gut", ließ sich da die Patientin, nun schon mit geübterer Stimme vernehmen, „aber ich habe Durst!"

„Ich hole ihnen gleich etwas, liebe Miss Cornelia", sagte Anne und verließ das Zimmer.

Auch Dr. Moore verabschiedete sich vorerst von seiner Patientin und ging mit Gilbert hinaus, der Marshall Elliot telefonisch vom Erwachen seiner Frau informieren wollte.

Anne half Miss Cornelia eine Tasse abgekühlten Tees in kleinen Schlucken zu trinken.

„So, liebe Anne, jetzt bin ich zufrieden, aber müde. Ich werde jetzt noch ein bisschen ruhen bis Marshall kommt."

„Ich komme morgen wieder", versprach Anne und drückte zum Abschied die Hand ihrer Freundin.

Auf dem Gang traf sie ihren Mann, der Mr. Elliot für seinen Besuch die nötigen Anweisungen gegeben hatte. Zunächst wollte man der Genesenden vorenthalten, wie lang sie bewusstlos gelegen hatte, wie nah sie dem Tod gewesen war und wie es um Mary Vance stand.

Eine überglückliche Anne fuhr nach Hause, wo sie von Walther schon sehnsüchtig erwartet wurde. Er war nach einer harten Prüfungswoche mit dem Nachmittagszug heimgekommen und wollte nun mit seiner Mutter über das Erlebte sprechen.

Zunächst aber wurde Miss Cornelias Erwachen mit einem Glas Sherry gefeiert, den man zu Kaffee, Tee und Gebäck genoss.

Der Juni begann kühl und regnerisch. Nichts desto trotz ging es in Ingleside recht fröhlich zu. Anne konnte wieder lachen und besuchte täglich die rasch genesende Miss Cornelia.

Marshall Elliot kam mit einem riesigen Blumenstrauß vorbei, um bei Susan um Abbitte für sein mürrisches Verhalten zu bitten. Die gute Seele konnte dabei dem treuherzigen Blick seiner Augen nicht widerstehen und verzieh ihm. Obendrein versprach sie für die Heimkehr der Hausfrau das Haus zu putzen und etwas vorzukochen.

Walther wartete jeden Tag gespannt auf das Eintreffen der Zeitung, in der die Prüfungsergebnisse veröffentlicht wurden und Rilla ging weiterhin ihrer Beschäftigung in Carter Flaggs Laden nach.

Mitte Juni wurde es endlich wieder sonnig und Walther erhielt die heiß ersehnte Nachricht über die „Queens"- Aufnahmeprüfung. Er hatte diese mit sehr guten Ergebnissen bestanden und konnte nun im Herbst dort sein Lehrerexamen ablegen. Wie seine Eltern vor nahezu 40 Jahren entschied er sich für das anspruchsvollere Erste- Klasse- Examen in der einjährigen statt zweijährigen Form. Da er die Ausbildung vor dem Krieg ja bereits gemacht hatte und er elementare Erinnerungen behalten hatte, hoffte er, auf die erlernten Gebiete zurück greifen zu können.

Am gleichen Abend ertönte überraschend die Türglocke, als die Familie Blythe beim Nachtmahl saß. Susan ging die Tür zu öffnen.

„Shirley, was für eine Überraschung", hörte man die Haushälterin rufen.

Der jüngste Sohn der Blythes und seine hochschwangere Frau standen bald darauf im Speisezimmer. Man begrüßte einander und ohne große Fragerei holte Susan zwei weitere Gedecke.

Erst als man die Mahlzeit beendet hatte, fragte Anne:

„Was verschlägt euch so unangemeldet nach Glen?"

„Ich muss für ein paar Tage nach Halifax und wollte Ruth ungern allein lassen in ihrem Zustand. Das hat sich erst heute morgen ergeben, so dass ich keine Zeit hatte euch zu

informieren", erklärte Shirley.

„Das war klug von dir gedacht, dass du deine Frau zu uns gebracht hast", lobte Susan ihren geliebten Jungen.

„Dann werde ich mal gleich das Gästebett richten, liebe Frau Doktor."

„Es tut mir leid euch solche Umstände zu machen. Ich wäre auch allein Zuhause geblieben, schließlich ist ja noch etwas Zeit", sagte Ruth verlegen.

„Aber wozu ist den eine Familie da? Shirley hat Recht getan dich hierher zu bringen", widersprach Rilla.

„Und man weiß nie wozu es gut ist einen Arzt im Haus zu haben", scherzte Gilbert.

„Ich kann mich erinnern, dass dieser gewisse Arzt meist nicht daheim war, wenn die eigenen Kinder krank waren", neckte Anne ihn.

Susan begann nun abzuräumen und Ruth wollte sich schon erheben, um zu helfen, da hielt Rilla sie zurück.

„Ruh dich nach der Fahrt lieber etwas aus. Susan und ich schaffen das schon."

„Genau", ergänzte Anne. „Wir setzen uns jetzt ins Wohnzimmer, trinken einen Tee und du erzählst mir, wie es dir in Charlottetown gefällt."

Shirley führte seine Frau liebevoll nach oben und half ihr es sich in einem Sessel bequem zu machen. Anne brachte den Tee und setzte sich zu Magog.

„Hast du dich gut eingelebt in eurem Haus?" fragte Mrs. Blythe.

„Ja, es ist ja alles sehr gemütlich geworden. Ein wenig einsam ist es manchmal. So viele leere Räume!"

„Bald ist dein Haus von Leben erfüllt und du wirst dir die Ruhe vielleicht zurück wünschen."

Ruth schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich freue mich so sehr auf das Baby. Shirley ist viel unterwegs. Zum Glück musste er die letzten Wochen nicht allzu weite Strecken fliegen und konnte abends wieder Zuhause sein."

„Und da wolltest du nicht zu uns kommen, wo er nun auf ein paar Tage weg muss?"

„Ich wollte euch nicht zur Last fallen", antwortete Ruth.

„Glaub mir, niemand könnte weniger eine Last sein wie du und Shirley. Es ist schließlich zur Zeit genug Platz im Haus. Und falls das Baby sich keine Zeit mehr lassen möchte, ist es viel besser du bist hier bei uns."

Susan, die sonst innerlich schon ein wenig murrte, wenn sich Besuch ankündigte, schüttelte heute ohne Zaudern das Gästebett auf. „Ihr brauner Junge" konnte kommen, wann er wollte, auch ohne es anzumelden und, wenn es sein musste, auch mitten in der Nacht.

Am nächsten Tag reiste Shirley bereits mit dem Frühzug wieder ab. Warum er nach Halifax musste, hatte er niemanden verraten.

Ruth, die sich im Haushalt nützlich machen wollte, wurde unnachgiebig davon abgehalten. Wann immer sie bei der Arbeit helfen wollte, drückte man sie auf einen Stuhl und so holte sie bald resigniert ihre Handarbeiten heraus und strickte das zehnte Paar Schühchen für ihr Baby.

**15. Das erste Enkelkind**

Die Tage bis zu Shirley´s Rückkehr verliefen ereignislos. Rilla ging ihrer Arbeit im Laden nach und verdiente so viel Geld, dass sie beschloss davon eine Schneiderin zu arrangieren, die ihr Hochzeitskleid nähen sollte. Den Stoff dafür würde sie im Juli mit ihrer Mutter in Charlottetown aussuchen und seit einiger Zeit blätterte die erwartungsvolle Braut durch die Modekataloge, die in Flaggs Laden herumlagen. Sie hatte auch schon ein Modell ausgesucht und überlegte nun, welche der ortsansässigen Damen mit diesem Projekt betraut werden könnte. Rilla hatte sich für einen sehr raffinierten Entwurf entschieden und musste mit der Schneiderin den benötigten Stoff errechnen.

Walther füllte derweilen Seite um Seite mit Schreibmaschinenlettern. Er wollte seinen Entwurf bis zum Herbst fertig haben, um sich dann ganz auf das College konzentrieren zu können. Da Ruth die meiste Zeit ruhig vor sich hin strickte, hatte er seine Arbeitsmaterialien im Wohnzimmer ausgestellt, um ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Anne werkelte den ganzen Vormittag in ihrem Garten und besuchte jeden Nachmittag Miss Cornelia, die sich erstaunlich schnell von der Operation erholte und es kaum erwarten konnte nach Hause zu dürfen.

Am fünften Tag nach Shirley´s Abreise saßen die Inglesider gerade beim Abendessen, als das Telefon läutete. Susan ging an den Apparat, innerlich darüber aufgebracht schon wieder bei einer Mahlzeit gestört zu werden.

„Nie kann der Herr Doktor in Ruhe speisen", dachte sie, in der Annahme, dass der Hausherr zu einem Hausbesuch bestellt würde.

„Ingleside, Familie Doktor Blythe", meldete sich die Haushälterin daher in mürrischem Ton.

Ihr Gesicht hellte sich aber gleich darauf auf, als sie den Anrufer erkannte.

„Natürlich mein Junge, ich sage sofort Bescheid. Was? Ja, geht in Ordnung. Komm nur erst einmal nach Hause, Mutter Susan wird es schon richten."

Erwartungsvoll sah man Susan entgegen, als sie nun das Speisezimmer betrat.

„Lieber Herr Doktor, Shirley war am Telefon. Er bat darum vom Bahnhof abgeholt zu werden, da er Besucher und Gepäck dabei hat, die er ungern den weiten Weg heraus laufen lassen möchte. Und sie möchten bitte schön mit Automobil und Kutsche kommen, da das Gepäck sehr umfangreich sei. Ich werde das Essen warm halten, dann können wir gleich mit den Gästen weiter speisen, wenn es recht ist."

„Wen bringt Shirley den mit?" fragte der Hausherr, bereits im Aufstehen begriffen.

„Das darf ich noch nicht verraten", antwortete die Haushälterin und ging in die Küche.

„Walther, kommst du mit mir", bat Gilbert und die beiden Männer gingen hinaus.

Anne folgte in der Zwischenzeit ihrer Angestellten in die Küche, die nun Kartoffeln und Gemüse zum Warmhalten in den Ofen gab, wo schon ein köstlicher Braten vor sich hin brutzelte.

„Es wird ein wenig eng werden, liebe Frau Doktor. Shirley bringt zwei Damen mit."

„Die müssen wir dann eben im Zimmer der Zwillinge unterbringen. Die beiden werden ja nicht ausgerechnet heute oder morgen nach Hause kommen."

„Zum Glück habe ich den Raum heute früh auch gelüftet. Shirley hätte mich ruhig vorwarnen können, bevor er nach Halifax abgereist ist. Als hätte ich Ruth etwas verraten! Wo ich doch schweigen kann wie ein Grab. Nicht wahr, liebe Frau Doktor?"

„Wen bringt er den nun mit?" erkundigte sich Anne neugierig.

Susan senkte ihre Stimme zu einem Flüstern:

„Ruths Mutter und ihre Schwester sind vorgestern mit dem Schiff aus Deutschland gekommen. Er hat sie eingeladen bei ihnen zu wohnen!"

„Und wie lange?"

„Wenn ich richtig verstanden habe, für immer. Obwohl ich ja für diese kriegstreiberischen Hunnen nichts übrig habe, muss ich meinen Shirley doch für diese feinsinnige Idee loben. Ruth wird außer sich sein, ich habe sie nämlich zu Rilla sagen hören, dass ihre Familie ihr sehr fehlt."

„Ach Susan, die Frauen können auch in Deutschland nichts dafür, dass es diesen schrecklichen Krieg gegeben hat und es freut mich auch für Ruth. Es ist furchtbar so weit von seiner Familie entfernt zu sein. Mir war schon von Kingsport aus die Entfernung nach Green Gables unendlich erschienen, wie weit ist es dann von unserer schönen Prince Edward Island nach Deutschland. Dann kümmere du dich mal um das Essen und ich husche nach oben, um die Betten zu beziehen. Aber vorher hole ich noch schnell ein paar Blumen aus dem Garten. Ein hübscher Strauß wird dem Zimmer gut tun."

Rilla und Ruth, die allein am Tisch zurückgeblieben waren, sahen sich verwundert an.

„Ich frage mich, wenn Shirley dabei hat", sagte das Blyth´sche Nesthäkchen.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete ihre Schwägerin und atmete geräuschvoll aus.

„Was ist? Geht es dir nicht gut?" erkundigte sich Rilla besorgt.

„Ach, ich fühle mich schon den ganzen Tag nicht so wohl. Mir tut der Rücken weh."

„Dann lass uns doch nach oben ins Wohnzimmer gehen und du legst dich etwas auf das Sofa bis die Gäste da sind und das Essen auf den Tisch kommt."

Ruth stimmte dem Vorschlag zu und die beiden jungen Frauen gingen nach oben. Rilla half der etwas ungelenken Schwägerin die Beine auf die Couch zu legen und schob ihr ein Kissen in den Rücken.

„Bequem so?" fragte sie fürsorglich.

„Ja, danke, du bist ein Schatz. Argh", rief die Schwangere.

Erschrocken schaute Rilla sie an.

„Vielleicht sind es schon die Wehen!"

„Nein Rilla, das kann nicht sein. Ich habe noch gut und gerne vier Wochen Zeit laut Dr. Kirby."

„Und wenn sich dieser Dr. Kirby nun irrt! Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo Vater fortgefahren ist! Das ist so typisch sage ich dir!"

„Weshalb den das?" wollte Ruth, ein wenig über die entrüstete Miene der Schwägerin schmunzelnd, wissen.

„Weil es schon immer so war, dass Vater auf Krankenbesuchen war, wenn eins von uns Kindern ihn als Arzt gebraucht hätte. Und am schlimmsten war es, als mein kleiner Jims diesen schrecklichen Krupp- Anfall hatte. Wäre Mary Vance nicht gewesen, wäre er gestorben!"

„Jims ist das Kriegsbaby, das du aufgezogen hast, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, ein süßer kleiner Kerl, sage ich dir. Manchmal bin ich fast traurig, dass er nun wieder bei seinem Vater ist."

„Bald wirst du dein eigenes Kind haben", tröstete Ruth. „Du heiratest doch Weihnachten?"

„Ja, aber beinah wäre es anders gekommen! Kenneth muss sein Studium um ein Jahr verlängern und deshalb hatte ich schon befürchtet, er würde die Hochzeit verschieben wollen. Aber wir haben nun beschlossen Heilig Abend zu heiraten, dann ziehen wir für ein paar Tage ins Traumhaus und Anfang des nächsten Jahres gehe ich mit ihm nach Toronto. Dort werden wir bis zu seinem Examen im Haus seiner Eltern leben, die im Januar auf Europareise gehen."

„Deine Zukunft ist also schon voll geplant."

„Natürlich, lange genug Zeit dazu hatte ich ja schon. Aber so eilig ist es mir mit einem Baby gar nicht. Ich möchte erst einmal ein wenig Zeit mit Kenneth allein genießen."

„Da hast du auch nicht ganz unrecht. Und du hast ja nun bald eine Nichte oder einen Neffen. Du kannst uns jederzeit besuchen kommen, wenn du Sehnsucht nach einem Baby hast", bot Ruth an, die nun wieder wegen eines Ziehen im Rücken aufschrie.

„Hoffentlich kommt diese Nichte oder dieser Neffe nicht gleich in der nächsten Viertelstunde", äußerte sich Rilla besorgt.

„Ich schau mal wo Mama ist. Die kennt sich mit dem Kinder kriegen aus."

Damit war Rilla auch schon zur Tür hinaus und Ruth blieb allein zurück. Behutsam strich sie über ihren runden Leib, als die nächste Schmerzwelle durch ihren Körper zog. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht aufzuschreien und flüsterte:

„Bitte lasse dir doch noch etwas Zeit."

Anne kam nun gefolgt von ihrer Tochter in den Raum.

„Was machst du denn für Sachen?" fragte sie die Schwiegertochter.

Von der letzten Attacke noch etwas atemlos, antwortete Ruth:

„Es sind vielleicht nur Senkwehen. Mein Arzt hat mir gesagt, dass die schon in der nächsten Zeit einsetzen können."

„Hoffentlich hat er damit recht. Ich denke Gilbert wird jeden Moment da sein, der wird sich das mal anschauen. Ich habe zwar selbst selbst sieben Kinder auf die Welt gebracht, aber ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, wie es damals bei mir los ging und wie es sich anfühlte."

„Wie kann man den so etwas vergessen?" fragte ihre Tochter erstaunt.

„Ein natürlicher Schutzmechanismus, sagt dein Vater. Würden Frauen den Schmerz nicht über die Freude des Babys vergessen, würden sie nie weitere gebären wollen." erklärte Anne.

„Aber das kann man doch gar nicht verhindern, oder?" erkundigte sich Rilla naiv.

„Mein liebes Kind, es gab schon immer Mittel und Wege für eine Frau eine Empfängnis zu verhüten. Die Kirche sieht es aber nicht gern und es ist ein unchristlicher Gedanke, die Zeugung eines gottgewollten Geschöpfes verhindern zu wollen."

Ruth, die nun erneut Aufkeuchte, lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit damit wieder auf sich.

„Auch wenn ich keine Ärztin, Hebamme oder Krankenschwester bin, finde ich den Abstand des Ziehens langsam bedenklich. Wie Senkwehen erscheint mir das nicht gerade. Vielleicht sollte ich lieber euer Bett für eine Geburt vorbereiten", meinte Anne nun auch leicht besorgt.

„Ich glaube ich höre den Wagen kommen", rief in diesem Augenblick Rilla.

Sie lief zum Fenster und sah hinunter auf den Hof.

„Ja, es sind Vater und Walther. Ich laufe schnell hinunter und hole Papa."

Anne blieb bei ihrer Schwiegertochter und nahm deren Hand.

„Es wird schon alles gut werden", sagte sie beruhigend.

Ruth schien das nicht zu glauben. Das konnte man ihrem Gesicht deutlich ansehen.

Rilla stürzte unterdessen aus dem Haus, wo Shirley und Walther zwei gewaltige Kisten aus der Kutsche luden und Gilbert zwei Damen aus dem Automobil half. Alle sahen sie dem Blythschen Nesthäkchen erstaunt entgegen, das die Türe schwungvoll aufgerissen hatte. Ohne den Besucherinnen eines Blickes zu würdigen, lief Rilla zu ihrem Vater:

„Du musst schnell kommen. Ruth und Schmerzen und es wird immer schlimmer. Mutter meinten es könnten schon die Wehen sein!"

Shirley, der bei der Erwähnung von Ruths Namen sofort aufgemerkt hatte, fragte erregt:

„Wo ist sie?"

Kaum hatte Rilla geantwortet, lief er auch schon ins Haus.

„Führst du bitte die Damen ins Haus. Ich komme sofort", sagte Gilbert.

Nun erst sah sich Rilla die Gäste genauer an. Den beiden Frauen, im Alter etwa zwanzig Jahre auseinander, war deutlich anzusehen, dass es sich um Mutter und Tochter handelte. „Kommen sie herein", bat Rilla, aber die beiden blickten sie nur verständnislos an.

„Sie sprechen nur deutsch", rief Walther ihr entgegen.

„Ruth?" fragte die Ältere nun besorgt.

Rilla begriff nun, wenn sie vor sich hatte: die Mutter und die Schwester ihrer Schwägerin.

Mit einer einladenden Handgeste bedeutete sie den beiden nun ihr ins Haus zu folgen. An der Garderobe nahm sie ihnen die Mäntel und Hüte ab. Dann führte sie die weit Gereisten nach oben.

„Mama", rief Ruth voller Freude, als unverhofft ihre Mutter in der Wohnzimmertür stand. Hätte ihr rundlicher Leib sie nicht daran gehindert, wäre sie aufgesprungen. Shirley, zu besorgt wegen ihres Zustandes, hatte seine Schwiegermutter und Schwägerin für einen Augenblick total vergessen gehabt.

Mit Tränen in den Augen begrüßten sich Ruth und ihre Familie. Die Blythes standen gerührt und etwas verlegen dabei. Gilbert, der nun mit der Arzttasche erschien, riss alle aus dem Gefühlstaumel.

„Wie geht es dir, Ruth?" erkundigte er sich in ernstem Ton.

„Es zieht ganz furchtbar im Rücken, aber für einen Moment habe ich alle Schmerzen vergessen", antwortete sie.

Der Arzt lächelte gütig und scheuchte dann alle hinaus, die der folgenden Untersuchung nicht beizuwohnen hatten.

Ruths Mutter und ihre Schwester durften natürlich bleiben und auch Anne und Rilla mussten auf Ruths Wunsch hin im Zimmer verweilen.

Gilbert überprüfte nun mit einem Hörrohr die Herztöne des Kindes, tastete die Lage des Ungeborenen ab und schaute nach der Öffnung des Muttermundes.

„Ich fürchte du wirst nicht länger auf dein Baby warten müssen. Deine Mutter ist gerade rechtzeitig zur Geburt ihres ersten Enkels angereist."

Ruth übersetzte für ihre Mutter, was der Arzt gesagt hatte.

„Es kann allerdings noch ein paar Stunden dauern. Der Muttermund ist erst 4 cm geöffnet. Vielleicht möchtest du also noch etwas mit uns essen?" fragte der werdende Großvater.

Ruth nickt nur zustimmend, da gerade eine neue Wehe ihr den Atem nahm.

Als der Schmerz vorbei war, bat Anne sie ihrer Mutter zu sagen sie solle ihr folgen, weil sie ihnen das Gästezimmer zeigen wolle. Susan, die eben die Treppe herauf gekommen war, wurde angewiesen in fünf Minuten das Essen aufzutragen.

Anne führte nun ihre Gäste in das ehemalige Kinderzimmer ihrer Zwillinge, wo ein frischer Blumenstrauß einen angenehmen Duft verbreitete. Die beiden Frauen nickten dankbar und begaben sich zu ihrem Gepäck, das Walther heraufgebracht hatte. Sie zogen sich rasch um, während Anne mit ihrem jüngsten Sohn Ruth nach unten führte. Rilla wartete derweilen auf deren Mutter und Schwester und führte sie dann in das Speisezimmer.

Als man bei Tisch saß, stellte Ruth ihrer Mutter und Schwester die Familie Blythe und Susan vor.

„Meine Mutter heißt Maria, meine Schwester Helena", sagte sie dann, bevor eine weitere Wehe sie überkam.

„Ich freue mich so, dass ich mich von deinem Mann zum Kommen überreden lassen habe", sagte Maria Müller zu ihrer Tochter.

„Es ist schön euch hier zu haben", sagte Ruth und ein äußerst dankbarer Blick streifte Shirley.

„Du bist ein guter Junge", wendete sich Maria nun an ihren Schwiegersohn, der leicht errötete, als seine Frau ihm die Worte auf englisch wiederholte.

„Ich dachte, das wäre das schönste Geschenk, das ich meiner geliebten Frau zur Geburt unseres ersten Kindes machen könnte", erklärte er seine Beweggründe.

„Außerdem ist das Haus dann nicht ganz so leer bis Walther im Herbst zu uns kommt."

„Ich darf also trotzdem bei euch wohnen während ich aufs Queens gehe?" erkundigte sich Walther, der seine bequeme Familienunterkunft schon gefährdet gesehen hatte.

„Aber natürlich. Wir haben doch genug Platz", sagte Ruth und erklärte ihrer Mutter, das im September der Schwager zu ihnen ziehen würde.

„Bis dahin werden Mutter und ich fleißig die Sprache lernen. Nicht wahr, Mama?" mischte sich nun auch Helena ein.

„Ja, das werden wir. Schließlich müssen wir uns in unserer neuen Heimat verständigen können."

„Aber unsere Kinder sollen auch deutsch lernen", wendete Shirley ein, nachdem Ruth übersetzt hatte.

Diese unmelodische Hunnensprache, dachte Susan bei sich und begann abzudecken. Als aber auch Helena ganz selbstverständlich bei der Arbeit mit anpackte, stieg diese in der Wertung der Hausperle etwas.

Anne übernahm es nun im Gästezimmer, wo Shirley und Ruth schliefen, die Matratze mit einer Schutzhülle und einigen frischen Bettlaken zu beziehen. Sie heizte den Ofen an, stellte ein Körbchen, das Walther vom Dachboden holte, mit neuen Decken bereit und sorgte für einige Sitzgelegenheiten.

Ruth kam nun auch an Shirleys Arm nach oben und ließ sich von ihrer Mutter in ein bequemes Nachthemd helfen. Dann kam Gilbert herauf und untersuchte die Gebärende erneut.

„Es gibt schon leichte Fortschritte. Wenn du nicht zu müde bist, laufe lieber noch ein wenig herum. Das bringt die Geburt noch ein wenig in Gang. Ich lege mich eine Stunde hin. Anne, weckst du mich dann bitte." Mit diesen Worten hatte er das Zimmer auch schon verlassen.

Abwechselnd von den anwesenden Frauen am Arm geführt, ging Ruth nun mit langsamen Schritten auf und ab, immer wieder von neuen Wehen gequält, die nun in immer kürzeren Abständen kamen.

Susan brachte derweilen Tee und erfrischendes kaltes Wasser, sowie eimerweises heißes Wasser, das man ihrer Meinung nach zu jeder Geburt benötigte. Shirley, völlig aufgeregt wegen des bevorstehenden Ereignisses, wurde von Walther im Wohnzimmer festgehalten, wo sein Bruder ihn mit Whisky und einer Unterhaltung von den Schmerzensschreien seiner Frau abzulenken gedachte.

Kurz vor Mitternacht platzte die Fruchtblase und nun wurden die Wehen für Ruth fast unausstehlich schmerzhaft. Anne weckte schnell ihren Mann, der feststellen konnte, dass der Muttermund nun fast vollständig eröffnet war. Er empfahl Ruth sich trotzdem noch nicht hinzulegen, sondern noch ein wenig im Hocken und Vierfüßlerstand zu verweilen, um die Geburt nicht zum Stocken zu bringen. Dann sah er nach seinem jüngsten Sohn, der mit leicht vernebelten Blick im Wohnzimmer vor sich hin döste. Walther saß Schreibmaschine klappernd bei ihm.

Mit müden Augen leisteten Anne, Rilla, Maria und Helena der werdenden Mutter Gesellschaft. Gilbert, der nun hereinkam, schickte die zwei jungen Frauen ins Bett. Natürlich weigerten sich die beiden erst, da sie der Schwester beziehungsweise Schwägerin Beistand leisten wollten.

„So eine Geburt ist nichts für unerfahrene Mädchen. Euch vergeht höchstens die Lust auf das Kinderkriegen. Außerdem müsst ihr in wenigen Stunden die Mütter bei der Betreuung am Wochenbett ablösen", erklärte der Arzt autoritär und die jungen Frauen schlichen drauf hinaus.

Eine weitere Untersuchung ergab, dass Ruth nun fast so weit war und unter den Wehen verspürte sie auch den heftigen Drang das neue Leben an die Welt zu schubsen. Von den stundenlangen Wehen sehr erschöpft, legte sie sich nun auf das vorbereitete Bett und krümmte sich dort unter den raschen und qualvollen Schmerzen, die nun fast nicht mehr zu enden schienen.

„Oh Mutter", jammerte sie auf deutsch. „Es tut so weh. Hört das den gar nicht mehr auf?"

Maria wischte mit einem kühlen Tuch die Stirn ihrer Tochter und benetzte ihre trockenen Lippen.

„Es wird bald vorbei sein. Der große Schmerz wird belohnt, glaube es mir", sagte die erfahrene Frau, die neben ihren zwei Töchtern auch einem kleinen Jungen das Leben geschenkt hatte, der nur wenige Tage nach seiner Geburt aber gestorben war.


	6. Chapter 6

_Fortsetzung Kapitel 15_

Die Sonne stieg eben hinter dem Horizont empor, als das kleine Köpfchen endlich durch die Geburtsöffnung trat.

„Bei der nächsten Wehe noch einmal kräftig pressen, dann ist das Schlimmste überstanden", feuerte Gilbert seine Patientin an.

Anne und Maria standen rechts und links der Gebärenden und stützten nun deren Rücken, als sie sich während der nächsten Wehe aufrichtete. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen presste Ruth mit aller Kraft und fühlte den Kopf ihres Babys austreten.

„Ja, sehr gut", lobte ihr Schwiegervater und sie ließ sich zurück sinken.

„Bei der nächsten Wehe noch einmal kräftig pressen und dann kommen die Schultern" erklärte er, während er mit geübtem Blick das Gesicht des Babys betrachtete. Das kleine, kaum blutverschmierte Köpfchen lag ruhig in seiner Hand. Er spürte die nächste Wehe bei seiner Patientin und als diese nun kräftig presste, half er mit einem kleinen Ruck das restliche Kind aus hier herausziehen. Schnell legte er es auf ein Handtuch und hielt es nun mit den Beinen nach oben in die Luft, nachdem er die Nabelschnur abgebunden und durchtrennt hatte. Das löste den erhofften Schrei des Babys aus. Nun erst schauten die frisch gebackenen Großmütter zum Kopfende, wo Gilbert sein erstes Enkelkind rasch in das Tuch einwickelte.

Mit stolzem Blick legte er das kleine Bündel in den Arm der völlig erschöpften Mutter.

„Es ist ein süßes, gesundes Mädchen", erklärte er und umarmte glücklich und erleichtert seine Frau.

„Shirley wird begeistert sein", flüsterte Ruth kraftlos, die zart über die Wange des Neugeborenen strich.

„Ruth, du musst jetzt noch einmal pressen, wenn die nächste Wehe kommt, wegen der Nachgeburt. Dann wäscht deine Mutter dich und Anne holt den Papa dieses kleinen Wesens" sagte Gilbert.

Ruth hielt sich an die ärztliche Anweisung und Gilbert untersuchte gründlich die Plazenta, bevor er sie in ein Tuch einwickelte.

Maria wusch nun ihre Tochter, während Anne die Laken wechselten und Ruth ihre Tochter im Arm hielt.

Als alle Spuren der Geburt soweit beseitigt waren, ging Anne ins Wohnzimmer und weckte Shirley, der unter dem Alkoholeinfluss auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen war. Als er mit benommenem Blick hinaus gewankt war, holte sie auch die Mädchen und Susan aus dem Schlaf. Sie alle besuchten nun Ruth und bestaunten das Baby, das ganz ruhig und mit großen blauen Augen die vielen Gesichter, die sich über es beugten, bestaunten.

„Susan, machst du bitte Wasser warm, damit Rilla das Mädchen baden kann", bat Gilbert schließlich, als einige Zeit vergangen war.

„Aber sicher, lieber Herr Doktor. Ich koche auch gleich einen Kaffee", sagte diese und stolzierte im Morgenmantel hinaus.

„Und die Großmütter gehen jetzt schlafen", ordnete der Arzt weiter an und duldete weder englische noch deutsche Widerworte.

So gingen Anne und Maria also zu Bett, während Rilla ihre Nichte baden durfte, da sie durch Jims Erfahrung im Umgang mit Babys hatte. Helena sah der Schwägerin dabei aufmerksam zu und brachte dann das Körbchen herbei, als die Kleine gebadet und angekleidet war.

„Gebt sie erst Ruth, sie soll sie gleich zum Stillen anlegen", widersprach aber der Doktor. Und nachdem dieser gesehen hatte, das man seiner Anweisung folge leistete, nahm er seinen jüngsten Sohn mit nach draußen.

„Wir wollen jetzt erst einmal auf dein Töchterchen anstoßen."

Außer einem Tröpfchen Cognac in den Kaffee genehmigte sich Gilbert allerdings keinen Alkohol, da er gedachte pünktlich seine Praxis zu öffnen.

Im Geburtszimmer saugte derweilen die Neugeborene zufrieden an der mütterlichen Brust. Rilla und Helena schafften derweilen Ordnung und legten dann das Baby, das über dem Trinken eingeschlafen war, vorsichtig ins Körbchen.

„Willst du auch schlafen?" fragte Rilla flüsternd.

Ruth schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Ich fühle mich nicht müde. Aber ein Bad wäre sehr schön und ein Frühstück!"

„Gut, wir kümmern uns darum."

Rilla nahm Ruths Schwester mit nach unten und richtete ein Tablett mit belegten Broten und Tee für die junge Mutter. Dann begann sie Wasser für ein Bad zu erwärmen. Helena half ihr dann das heiße Wasser nach oben zu tragen und führte dann mit ihr Ruth, die sehr schwach auf den Beinen war, ins Badezimmer.

Mit einem wohligen Seufzer ließ sich die junge Frau ins Wasser gleiten und blieb mit geschlossenen Augen darin sitzen bis es fast kalt war.

Helena rubbelte ihre Schwester dann trocken und zog ihr ein frisches Nachthemd über. Rilla hatte derweilen das Bett frisch bezogen und nun wirklich müde legte sich Ruth dankbar hinein. Kaum hatte ihre Schwägerin sie zugedeckt, war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

Nach kurzer, wortloser Verständigung trugen die jungen Frauen ihre Nichte hinaus und ins Wohnzimmer, damit sie beim Aufwachen ihre Mutter nicht auch weckte. Stumm saßen die Mädchen bei einander bis Susan nach oben kam.

„Habt ihr das Badezimmer schon aufgeräumt?" fragte diese streng, da sie ihre Eimer in der Küche vermisst hatte.

„Nein" sagte Rilla und sprang schuldbewusst auf.

„Ich passe auf das Baby auf und ihr schafft Ordnung."

„Komm", sagte das Blyth´sche Nesthäkchen und da die Aufforderung dem deutschen etwas verwandt klang, folgte Helena ihr.

Beim Frühstück bekam dann auch Walther seine Nichte zum ersten Mal zu sehen, die immer noch schlafend in ihrem Körbchen mit nach unten gebracht worden war.

„Das hast du gut hinbekommen", lobte Walther seinen jüngeren Bruder.

Das kleine Mädchen mit seinen langen, dunklen Wimpern und den braunen Löckchen, die sich vorwitzig unter der gehäkelten Mütze hervor stahlen, sah aber auch wirklich zu goldig aus. Auch Gilbert war ganz bezaubert vom Anblick seiner Enkeltochter.

„Welchen Namen werdet ihr ihr den geben?" wollte Susan wissen, die die Ohren den Babys etwas zu abstehend für ihren Geschmack fand und heimlich schon die Mütze darüber gezogen hatte.

„Anne- Maria, nach ihren beiden Großmüttern und Susan." verkündete Shirley.

„Anne- Maria Susan Blythe" ließ sich die Haushälterin genussvoll den Namen über die Zunge gehen.

„Eine sehr gute Wahl", lobte sie ihren „braunen Jungen". Aber ihr wäre so jeder Name angenehm gewesen, den ihr Shirley ausgewählt hatte.

Gilbert öffnete pflichtbewusst um 9 Uhr seine Praxis. Seine Patienten, die ihn ebenso gut kannten, wie er sie und ihre Zipperlein, fragten ihn, weshalb er so strahlend aussehe und jedem verkündete er stolz, dass er Großvater geworden war. Die Nachricht verbreitete sich alsbald in ganz Glen und so klingelte den restlichen Tag ununterbrochen das Telefon vor Glückwunschanrufen. Auch Anne verkündete am Nachmittag per Telefon ihren anderen Kindern die Nachricht von der ersten Nichte und alle wurden zur Taufe eingeladen, die am nächsten Wochenende in Glen stattfinden sollte.

Die nächste Woche verging in Ingleside voller Aufregung. Nur Ruth und das Baby durften behaglich im Bett liegen oder bei strahlendem Sonnenschein und angenehmen Temperaturen auf der Veranda faulenzen.

Susan putzte, unterstützt von Rilla, das ganze Haus für die Tauffeier, die in Parterre stattfinden sollte. Aber mit halber Arbeit gab sich die Haushälterin nicht zufrieden. Schließlich könnte ja ohne weiteres ein Gast nach oben verschwinden, um sich dort umzusehen. Anne gönnte sich den Montag für die Gartenpflege und einen Besuch bei Miss Cornelia, der es immer besser ging und die man bald nach Hause entlassen wollte. Walther zeigte an diesem Tag Maria und ihrer Tochter Glen St. Mary und Umgebung. Die nächsten Tage packten die beiden Frauen aber in der Küche mit an, wo nun gebacken und gebrutzelt wurde was das Zeug hielt.

Da Ingleside keinen Platz für weitere Übernachtungsgäste bot, wurden die Zwillinge ins Pfarrhaus umquartiert. Dort sollten sie in der kleinen Kammer schlafen, in der Tante Mary genächtigt hatte. Diese hatte bis zur Heirat der Pfarrers mit Rosemary West den Haushalt mehr schlecht als recht geführt.

Auch Gertrude hatte sich mit ihrem Mann zur Feier angekündigt und sollte draußen im Traumhaus untergebracht werden, das Kenneth gern zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Es war vom Bauunternehmer inzwischen wieder bewohnbar gemacht worden. Rillas Verlobter bedauerte sehr nicht selbst kommen zu können, dafür würden aber seine Eltern ihn vertreten.

Anne hatte sich wie eine Schneekönigin gefreut als Leslie Ford ihr mitgeteilt habe, dass sie zur Taufe anwesend sein würde. Schließlich war das erste Enkelkind ihrer Freundin ein besonderer Anlass. Sie würde mit ihrem Mann für wenige Tage bei den Verwandten in Lowbridge unterkommen. Im Traumhaus war leider kein Platz mehr für sie gewesen, weil dort auch Diana Wright mit ihrem Mann und Minnie May wohnen sollten.


	7. Chapter 7

**Eine Taufe mit Überraschung**

Am Freitag nachmittag, dem ersten Julitag, reisten mit dem Nachmittagszug Nan, Di, Jem, Jerry und Una aus allen Himmelsrichtungen an. Das gab ein lautes und freudiges Wiedersehen auf Ingleside und die kleine Anne- Maria wurde gebührend bestaunt. Diese nahm den Trubel, den ihre Geburt verursacht hatte, sehr gelassen hin und es schien, als lächele sie jeden an, der sich über ihr Körbchen beugte.

Am Samstag kamen dann die weiter gereisten Freunde der Blythes an. Anne kam es so vor, als wäre sie nur auf Glen´s Strassen unterwegs. Und so war es auch fast. Am Vormittag holte sie Diana und ihre Familie ab. Nach dem Mittagessen musste sie mit Gilbert zum zweiten Mal an den Bahnhof, um Gertrude und Robert in Empfang zu nehmen. Mit Kutsche und Automobil ging es dann nach dem Kaffeetrinken hinaus zum Traumhaus. Dort konnte Anne ihren Freunden aber nicht lange Gesellschaft leisten, weil mit dem Abendzug Leslie und Owen Ford ankamen. Diese wurden nach dem Abendessen auf Ingleside nach Lowbridge gebracht.

„Ich bin wie tod", sagte Anne, als sie sich nachts an ihren Mann gekuschelt hatte.

„Wir sind eben Großeltern und nicht mehr die jüngsten", neckte Gilbert sie.

„Wenn ich an den Trubel Ende des Monats denke, wenn Jem und Faith heiraten, wird mir ganz übel."

„Da wirst du nur halb soviel Arbeit haben, denn schließlich richten doch die Merediths die Feier aus."

„Darüber muss ich unbedingt noch mit Rosemary sprechen. Ich fände es eine gute Idee das Fest im Bailey- Haus auszurichten. Da wäre sehr viel mehr Platz als im Pfarrhaus."

„Dem kann ich nur zustimmen. Wir könnten ja die Möbel, die für die unteren Räume vorgesehen sind vorerst in den oberen Zimmern unterstellen."

„Zum Glück wollen Jerry und Nan nur eine kleine Feier. Die müssen immerhin wir als Brauteltern ausrichten!"

„Du meinst das Verhältnis zwischen den Merediths und Blythes ist dann ausgeglichen?"

„Ich finde auch, dann gibt es genug Verbindungen zwischen unseren Häusern!"

„Es blieben ja auch nur noch Carl und Una übrig. Und Carl ist zu jung für Diana und außerdem ganz in seine naturwissenschaftlichen Studien vertieft. Und Walther und Una kann ich mir nicht so recht zusammen vorstellen."

„Sie sind auch eher gute Freunde", meinte Anne, die in diesem Fall nicht Una´s Vertraute war.

Nur Rilla wusste genau, wie es um das Herz der jüngsten Pfarrerstochter stand.

Der Sonntag war ein strahlender Sommertag, wie er schöner nicht hätte sein können. Im Morgengrauen regten sich die ersten Glieder auf Ingleside, um die letzten Vorbereitungen für das Tauffest zu erledigen. Schließlich wollte an diesem besonderen Tag, wenn ein Mitglied der Familie in den christlichen Verband aufgenommen wurde, niemand Zuhause und in der Küche bleiben.

Vor der Kirche trafen sich die Blythes mit all ihren Gästen und belegten eine große Anzahl der Kirchenbänke. Nach dem Gottesdienst blieben viele der Kirchgänger, um sich die Taufe des ersten Enkelkindes ihres angesehenen Arztes nicht entgehen zu lassen.

Friedlich wie ein Engel ertrug Anne- Maria Susan Blythe die nasskalte Aufnahme in den Kreis der Gläubigen. Ohne zu schreien lag sie in den Armen ihrer Paten, Helena Maria Müller und Bertha Marilla Blythe, während Pfarrer John Meredith das Kreuz über ihr schlug.

„Nachdem wir nun dieses Kind in unseren Kreis aufgenommen haben, haben mich die Eltern unseres neuen Christenmenschen auch für ihre Verbindung um den geistlichen Segen erbeten. Shirley und Ruth Blythe, kommt bitte zu mir."

Alle sahen sich erstaunt an. Niemand hatte etwas davon geahnt.

„Ich denke die haben in Deutschland geheiratet", tuschelte Susan entsetzt.

Ruth hatte dies gehört und erklärte nun:

„Dort konnten wir aber nur zivilrechtlich, also von einem staatlichen Standesbeamten getraut werden."

Dann standen die beiden vor dem Reverend, der nun die gebräuchlichen Worte zur Einleitung einer Trauung sprach. Shirley strahlte seine Frau an, als würde er sie zum ersten Mal heiraten. „Und so frage ich dich, Shirley Blythe, möchtest du Ruth Maria zu deiner Frau nehmen, sie lieben und ehren bis das der Tod euch scheidet? So antworte mit Ja."

„Ja, ich will", antwortete Shirley mit fester Stimme.

„Und so frage ich dich, Ruth Maria Blythe, möchtest du Shirley zu deinem Mann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren bis das der Tod euch scheidet? So antworte mit Ja."

„Ja", sagte Ruth mit zärtlichem Ton und sah ihren eben Angetrauten sehr liebevoll an.

Susan kullerte eine Träne der Rührung über die Wange und auch Anne musste verstohlen eine kleine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel wischen.

„Was Gott zusammengeführt hat, das soll der Mensch nicht scheiden", sprach nun John Meredith. Und als er die Verbindung der beiden gesegnet hatte, überreichte er ihnen feierlich ein Buch mit den Urkunden, die die Taufe der kleinen Anne- Maria und die kirchliche Trauung ihrer Eltern bezeugten.

Ein stolzer Shirley nahm seine Braut am Arm und führte sie aus der Kirche, während Helena mit dem Baby folgte. Die Festgäste schlossen sich ihnen an und nachdem man dem Pfarrer an der Kirchenpforte die Hand zum eher formellen Abschied gereicht hatte, mussten noch allerhand Glückwünsche der sonstigen Kirchgänger entgegengenommen werden. Nur Susan und Rilla eilten schon heim, um Tee und Kaffee für die Feier aufzubrühen.

Die zahlreiche Gästeschar wurde nun mit Müh und Not im umgestalteten Wartezimmer an der Tafel verteilt. Schließlich waren neben den Blythes auch die Merediths fast vollständig versammelt, dazu die Gäste von außerhalb. Rilla, Susan und Helena hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, um Kaffee und Tee auszuschenken. Literweise heiße und kalte Getränke mussten aus der Küche herbeigeschafft werden. Dazu gab es kleine Schnittchen, die in der Küche von den Großmüttern des Täuflings gerichtet wurden. Una hatte sich den beiden älteren Frauen dazu ganz selbstverständlich angeschlossen. Walther konnte die jüngste Pfarrerstochter kaum aus den Augen lassen, wenn sie eine neue Platte hereintrug.

Una sah an diesem Tag aber auch sehr liebreizend aus. Sie trug ein neues Kleid, das sie sich an der Hauswirtschaftsschule selbst geschneidert und genäht hatte. Es war aus einem leichten, cremefarbenen Stoff und mit wenigen, dezenten Blümchen bestickt. Unter den Augen ihres „Angebeteten" errötete Una immer wieder und sie war froh gleich wieder in die Küche flüchten zu können.

Nachdem man den ersten Hunger der Gäste gestillt hatte, begann man im Speisezimmer ein Büffet aufzubauen. Gewaltige Braten wurden aus dem Ofen gezogen und aufgeschnitten, große Töpfe Kartoffeln und Gemüse in Schüsseln abgefüllt, kaltes Hähnchen und Salat bereit gestellt und auch an leckerem Pudding als Nachtisch fehlte es nicht. Als alles hergerichtet war, gab Anne ihrem jüngsten Sohn ein Zeichen.

Shirley erhob sich nun und ergriff das Sektglas, das vor ihm stand. Sofort verstummten die Gespräche und alle Blicke wendeten sich dem Vater des Täuflings zu.

„Liebe Familie, liebe Gäste. Ich möchte euch ganz herzlich für euer Kommen und die Geschenke danken, die ihr heute unserem Kind gebracht habt."

Bei diesen Worten zog er Ruth an seine Seite.

„Wir danken euch für eure Glückwünsche und sind froh unser Kind von so lieben Paten und Freunden umgeben zu sehen. Liebe Susan, liebe Mütter, Una, Rilla und Helena, danke für euren fleißigen Einsatz in der Küche."

Dabei sah er die Angesprochenen ebenfalls an.

„Im Nebenzimmer steht das Mittagessen bereit. Lasst es euch schmecken. Vorher aber erhebt das Glas mit mir auf das Wohl von Anne- Maria Susan Blythe!"

Die Gläser klangen und alle riefen: „Zum Wohl!"

Dann tat man dem reichlich gedeckten Tisch im Nachbarzimmer alle Ehren an. Bei fröhlichen Gesprächen verzehrte man die Köstlichkeiten, die Susan und ihre Helferinnen aufgetafelt hatten.

Nach dem Essen zog sich Ruth mit dem Baby auf ihr Zimmer zurück, da Anne- Maria nun gestillt werden musste. Die Merediths, außer Una, verabschiedeten sich und die restlichen Gäste brachen zu einem Spaziergang auf. Susan, Anne und Maria wurde eine Pause verordnet, so dass nun die Zwillinge, Rilla, Helena und die jüngste Pfarrerstochter die Unmengen Geschirr spülten und Kuchenplatten für später herrichteten.

„Was für eine Arbeit" stöhnte Nan über einer Schüssel heißen Aufwaschwassers.

„Ich darf gar nicht daran denken, dass bald Jems Hochzeit ins Haus steht. Da wird es wieder so viel Arbeit geben" gab ihre Zwillingsschwester ihr Recht.

„Ich habe mich von der Schule eine Woche eher freistellen lassen, um Rosemary und Faith bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen", erklärte Una.

„Und ich werde auch helfen. Carter Flagg muss dann eben ein paar Tage ohne mich auskommen, wenn Mary und Miller Douglas bis dahin nicht zurück sind", sagte Rilla.

„Wenn schönes Wetter wäre, könnte man im Garten feiern", überlegte Diana.

„Im Pfarrhaus wird es ganz schön eng werden. Hier im ehemaligen Wohnzimmer ist mehr Platz als in irgend einem unserer Räume", stimmte die Pfarrerstochter zu.

„Mutter hatte wegen der Räumlichkeiten schon eine Idee. Sie wollte aber erst mit Mrs. Meredith sprechen, bevor sie davon öffentlich redet", verkündete das Blyth´sche Nesthäkchen.

„Wolltet Jerry und du nicht diesen Sommer auch heiraten?" fragte Una die Verlobte ihres Bruders.

„Ja, eigentlich schon. Aber wir haben uns noch nicht wegen eines Termins geeinigt. Wir hatten auch noch nicht groß Gelegenheit darüber zu sprechen", antwortete Nan

„Dann geh doch jetzt zu ihm und nimm ihn auf einen Spaziergang mit. Wir schaffen den Rest auch ohne dich", sagte Di und schob ihre Schwester zur Tür hinaus.

Diese war froh der Küchenarbeit zu entkommen und verließ das Haus.

Gerald war mit seiner Familie nach Hause gegangen und freute sich seine Verlobte so schnell wieder zu sehen. Von ganz allein schlug er einen Spaziergang vor, um mit Nan allein zu sein.

Arm in Arm schlenderten Anne Blythe und Gerald Meredith wortlos dem Regenbogental zu. Dieses lag im warmen Sonnenschein in großer Blütentracht vor ihnen. In stillem Einverständnis ließen sie sich auf zwei moosbewachsenen Steinen nieder, die ihnen schon als Kindern als Sitzgelegenheit gedient hatten.

Jerry nahm Nan´s Hand und küsste sanft jede einzelne Fingerspitze. Ein Kribbeln ging durch ihren Körper und glücklich seufzte sie.

„Ich muss mit dir etwas besprechen", sagte der Pfarrerssohn nun sehr ernst.

Sie nickte ihm auffordernd zu.

„Ich weiß, wir wollten eigentlich dieses Jahr heiraten. Aber ich möchte dich noch um ein Jahr Geduld bitten."

„Aber warum?" fragte die junge Frau bestürzt.

„Ich werde zwar bald mein Examen ablegen, aber ohne ein wenig Erfahrung im Amt eines Pfarrers möchte ich keine Familie gründen, die ich vielleicht nicht ernähren kann."

„Ich bin doch nicht anspruchsvoll! Ich möchte nur mit dir zusammen sein. Außerdem habe ich einiges von meinem Lehrergehalt gespart."

„Von deinem Geld möchte ich aber nicht leben", erklärte er entschieden.

„Das ist doch Unsinn", rief Nan erregt und sprang auf.

„Ich habe meine Stelle als Lehrerin gekündigt und in vierzehn Tagen ist das Schuljahr zu ende."

„Vielleicht kannst du deine Kündigung ja rückgängig machen. Ich werde im August die Pfarrei in Avonlea mit Reverend Nox zusammen übernehmen bis er in den Ruhestand geht."

„Du kommst nach Avonlea?"

„Ja. Ich habe gedacht das Warten fällt dir dann nicht ganz so schwer."

Nan fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Entschuldige, dass ich so aufbrausend war. Wenn du es so beschlossen hast, werde ich mich damit begnügen und gleich am Montag bei der Schulverwaltung vorsprechen!"

Auf Ingleside kehrten inzwischen die Spaziergänger zurück und Anne nutzte die Gelegenheit Diana und Leslie für ein Gespräch unter Freundinnen ins Wohnzimmer zu locken.

„Deine Enkeltochter ist bildschön", sagte Leslie und nahm ein Glas kühle Limonade entgegen, die die Hausherrin ihr reichte.

„Sie ist wirklich hübsch", stimmte Diana zu.

„Ich bin sehr froh, dass sie keine roten Haare hat", antwortete die stolze Großmutter.

„Mit einem braunhaarigen Vater und einer blonden Mutter wohl auch kaum möglich", meinte Leslie.

„Sag das nicht! Gilbert meint, laut der Vererbungslehre wäre das aber möglich!"

„Du sprichst ja schon wie eine Studierte", lachte ihre Freundin aus Avonlea.

„Hast du den nun schon dein erstes Enkelkind?" fragte Diana dann Leslie, die sie nur flüchtig kannte. Aber die beiden verstanden sich sehr gut, auch wenn sie wenig Kontakt miteinander hatten.

„Nein. Ich muss mich mit den Taufen anderer Babys begnügen. Aber Kenneth wird ja nun zu Weihnachten Rilla heiraten. Und Persis hat einen sehr hartnäckigen Verehrer. Er ist ein sehr vermögender Bostoner Geschäftsmann und ich fürchte, wenn sie seinen zahlreichen Anträgen endlich nachgibt und ihn heiratet, werde ich von diesen Enkelkindern einmal genauso wenig haben wie von Kenneth´s Kindern, wo er sich mit Rilla doch hier in Four Winds niederlassen wird."

„Es ist wirklich traurig für eine Mutter, wenn die Kinder so weit weg gehen. Ich bin froh wenigstens meine Anne- Cordelia und ihre Kinder in der Nähe zu haben. Jack zieht durch die Weltgeschichte und kann sich nicht an ein sesshaftes Leben gewöhnen. Also müssen mir Anne´s drei Kinder wohl auch genügen."

„Wie alt sind deine Enkelkinder den?" erkundigte sich Leslie.

„Frederic ist zwölf, Bertha zehn und die jüngste, Josephine, fünf. Nan kennt die beiden Älteren ja durch die Schule. Sie hecken viel Unsinn aus und spielen manchen Streich. Jo ist dagegen der reinste Engel und oft bei mir."

„Dieses Vergnügen werde ich nicht haben", mischte sich Anne nun wieder in das Gespräch ein. „Shirley geht mit seiner Familie bald zurück nach Charlottetown und nachdem nun auch Ruths Mutter und Schwester dort einziehen, wird es für Besucher dort auch reichlich eng."

„Aber wenn du morgens mit dem Zug zu ihnen fährst und am Abend nach Hause lohnt sich das doch auch schon", gab Diana zu bedenken.

„Es ist trotzdem nicht das selbe! Deswegen bin ich froh, dass Jem und Rilla in der Nähe bleiben werden. Bei Nan weiß man nie, wohin es sie verschlägt, wenn Jerry von Pfarrei zu Pfarrei versetzt wird. Walther geht im Herbst aufs Queens und wird wohl sobald nicht heiraten und Di berichtet auch nichts von Verehrern!"

„Wo wird dein Sohn den wohnen?" fragte Leslie.

„Wir schenken ihm und Faith zur Hochzeit das alte Bailey- Haus beim Regenbogental. Deswegen komme ich auch bald einmal nach Avonlea", richtete sie ihre letzten Worte an Diana.

„Wir holen ein paar Möbel von Green Gables für das neue Haus."

„Dann komm unbedingt bei mir vorbei. Ich habe auf dem Dachboden noch eine schöne Kommode von Tante Josephine. Die könnt ihr ihnen auch mitnehmen! Sie würde sich herrlich in einer großen Diele ausmachen. Das wäre gleich mein Hochzeitsgeschenk für das junge Paar."

Rilla betrat nun den Raum und verkündete:"Wir können Kaffee trinken."

Die drei Frauen folgten ihr langsam nach unten.

„Ich kann wirklich zufrieden mit meiner zukünftigen Schwiegertochter sein. Nachdem ich gesehen habe, wie fleißig sie ist und wie ordentlich, muss ich Kenneth zu seiner Wahl wirklich beglückwünschen", lobte Leslie.

„Sie hatte aber auch eine gute Lehrerin", meinte Diana.

Da musste Anne lachen.

„Ich hoffe damit meinst du nicht mich, liebe Diana. Susan hat ihr alles gezeigt, was sie wissen muss. Die Zeiten, wo ich geduldige Lehrerin war, sind lange vorbei. Für Rillas Erziehung war dieser schreckliche Krieg am meisten verantwortlich. Er hat sie zur Frau werden lassen. Ich bin selbst stolz darauf, was aus meinem Nesthäkchen geworden ist."

Rilla hörte dieses Lob ihrer Mutter und errötete vor Freude darüber.

Im ehemaligen Wohnzimmer, das nun als Wartezimmer von Dr. Blythes Praxis fungierte, waren bereits die Gäste der Tauffeier und alle Blythes außer Nan versammelt. Susan schenkte schon wieder Kaffee und Tee aus. Auf der Tafel standen Kuchenplatten und Gebäckschalen. „Wo ist Nan?" fragte die Hausherrin, als sie sich nun neben ihrem Mann niederließ.

„Sie wird wohl mit Jerry spazieren gegangen sein. Wir haben sie jedenfalls zu ihm geschickt", antwortete Di.

In diesem Moment kamen die beiden ins Haus.

„Wir sind schon da", rief Nan und nahm Susan die schwere Kaffeekanne ab mit der diese soeben aus der Küche trat.

Ein gemütlicher Nachmittag bei Kaffee und Kuchen beendete die Tauffeierlichkeiten. Die Gäste, die im Traumhaus untergebracht waren, blieben noch zum Abendessen, die Fords ließen sich aber schon vorher von Gilbert nach Lowbridge fahren. Als dann auch die letzten Gäste gegangen waren, die Zwillinge sich mit Una zum Pfarrhaus begeben hatten und die Küche blitzblank geputzt war, saßen die Bewohner von Ingleside gemeinsam im neuen Wohnzimmer. Der Arzt füllte ein letztes Mal die Gläser mit Bowle, die er am Vortag zubereitet hatte und der man seit dem Abendessen schon fleißig zugesprochen hatte.

„Für mich nicht mehr, lieber Herr Doktor", winkte Susan ab.

„Ich gehe jetzt schlafen. Morgen muss in aller früh schließlich das Wartezimmer wieder hergerichtet werden. Gute Nacht."

Gähnend schlurfte die Haushaltsperle mit ihrem leeren Glas nach unten.

„Ich gehe dann auch schlafen", sagte Ruth. Shirley schloss sich ihr an, als sie nach einem „Gute Nacht"- Gruß den Raum verließ.

„Wenn ich daran denke, dass ich morgen wieder den ganzen Tag bei Carter Flagg im Laden stehe, tun mir jetzt schon die Füße weh!"

„Du warst ja heute auch unermüdlich." lobte der Arzt seine Jüngste.

„Vielleicht kann dich Mrs. Flagg wenigstens am Vormittag vertreten, damit du dich ein wenig ausruhen kannst. Am besten du rufst morgen früh gleich an", meinte Anne.

„Ein wenig frische Luft wird dir sicher gut tun. Ganz blass bist du schon, weil du die letzten Tage kaum aus dem Haus gekommen bist", stellte der Arzt fest.

„Ich werde Susan morgen früh beim Ausräumen des Wartezimmers helfen", sagte Walther. „Vielleicht können wir dann nach dem Frühstück einen Spaziergang machen. Dafür hatten wir die letzte Woche nicht einmal Gelegenheit, Rilla!"

Er wollte unbedingt wieder einmal ein ungestörtes und vor allem unbelauschtes Gespräch mit seiner Vertrauten führen.

„Ja, ich werde morgen anrufen, ob ich den Vormittag frei bekommen kann und dann gehe ich mit dir spazieren. Nun gehe ich aber schlafen."

Rillas letzte Worte gingen in einem lauten Gähnen fast unter. Auch Walther, Maria und Helena schlossen sich nun an, um sich zur Nachtruhe zu begeben.

„Und du bist gar nicht müde?" fragte Gilbert seine Frau, als sie allein zurück geblieben waren.

„Nein, irgendwie nicht, obwohl ich mich durchaus erschöpft fühle."

„Ihr habt auch ganz schön zu arbeiten gehabt. Hätten wir hier so ein schmuckes Hotel wie das in White Sands könnten wir dort solche Familienfeiern begehen und ihr Frauen hättet weniger zu tun!"

„So ein Luxus kostet aber auch sehr viel Geld. Das können wir so sparen und unseren Kindern dafür schöne Geschenke machen. Da fällt mir ein, dass wir Shirley und Ruth noch kein Geschenk zur Hochzeit gemacht haben."

Die kleine Anne- Maria hatte zur Taufe einen ganz modernen Kinderwagen bekommen, den Anne aus einem Katalog bestellt hatte, der in Carter Flaggs Laden auslag.

„Nachdem Jem und Faith das Bailey- Haus von uns bekommen, müssen wir uns schon was gutes einfallen lassen", meinte Anne.

„Für ein Haus hat unser Junge selbst Sorge getragen. Wie wäre es mit einem Automobil? Zufällig verkauft ein Patient aus Lowbridge gerade seinen fast neuen Wagen. Er hatte einen Schlaganfall und ist halbseitig gelähmt, so dass er ihn nicht mehr fahren kann. Und es ist ein recht großes Modell, für eine Familie gut geeignet."

„Das wäre sicher eine große Überraschung! Und das Fahren hat er ja bei der Armee auch gelernt. Wenn wir den Kauf noch diese Woche abwickeln, könnte er gleich damit nach Hause fahren!"

„Ich muss morgen Nachmittag sowieso Mr. Karsen. Da versuche ich mein Glück. Allerdings muss er mir im Preis noch etwa entgegenkommen. Unser finanzielles Polster ist recht angegriffen seit dem Kauf des Bailey- Hauses."

„Dabei brauchen wir auch für Nan und Rilla noch Geschenke!" gab Anne zu bedenken.

„Das ist wohl wahr. Aber Rillas Hochzeit ist ja zum Glück noch ein Stück hin. Ich hatte daran gedacht ihr und Kenneth eine Hochzeitsreise zu schenken. Er ist zwar schon viel herum gekommen, aber unser Nesthäkchen hat noch gar nichts von der Welt gesehen. Ich weiß bloß nicht mit welchem Ziel man ihr eine Freude machen könnte!"

„Da brauchen wir nur Walther zu fragen. Er kennt Rillas Wünsche sicherlich", schuf seine Frau Rat.

„Und für Nan wird es sehr schwer werden", meinte der Arzt.

„Die beiden haben noch nicht mal einen Termin festgelegt. Da können wir uns mit dieser Überlegung wohl noch etwas Zeit lassen", meinte Anne und gähnte verhalten.

„Ich glaube dein Arzt muss dir jetzt dringend Nachtruhe verordnen", scherzte Gilbert.

„Dann will ich dieser ärztlichen Anordnung wohl lieber Folge leisten."

Anne erhob sich, stellte ihr Glas beiseite und hielt ihrem Mann die Hand entgegen. Er nahm sie, stand auf und folgte seiner Angetrauten willig ins Schlafgemach.

Am anderen Morgen wurde noch vor dem Frühstück das Wartezimmer in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand versetzt, sollte doch um 9 Uhr die Praxis geöffnet werden. Rilla erhielt von Mr. Flagg den ganzen Tag frei und konnte so am Mittag mit Walther ihre Geschwister zum Bahnhof bringen. Die Zwillinge mussten noch zwei Wochen unterrichten und auch Jem hatte nur noch zwanzig Tage bis zum Erhalt des Examens. Die meisten Prüfungen hatte er bereits abgelegt, die Ergebnisse würden allerdings erst Mitte Juli bekannt gegeben werden. Auch Jerry und Una bestiegen den Zug, der sie nach Charlottetown beziehungsweise Kingsport bringen würde.

Nachdem der Zug um die letzte Kurve gebogen war und somit ihren Blicken entzogen, gingen Rilla und Walther schweigsam zum Regenbogental.

„Wie schön ruhig es hier ist nach dem Trubel der letzten Tage", sagte Walther.

„Es war aber doch auch schön alle hier versammelt zu haben. Mrs. Ford war sehr lieb zu mir. Wir werden uns sicher gut vertragen, wenn wir im Januar dann ein paar Tage zusammen wohnen. Es ist nur schade, dass Gertrude morgen wieder abreist. Ich konnte mich kaum mit ihr unterhalten. Deswegen werde ich nachher mit Mama hinaus zum Traumhaus gehen. Tante Diana fährt morgen auch nach Avonlea zurück."

„Dann wird es wieder wie vor Shirleys Ankunft sein. Er hat wirklich Leben ins Haus gebracht."

„Hat es dich sehr gestört?"

„Nun ja, an nächtliches Babygeschrei werde ich mich wohl gewöhnen müssen, ebenso an Ruths Familie, wenn ich ab Herbst bei ihnen wohne. Ansonsten hätte ich schon gern ab und zu eine ruhige Minute gehabt."

„Wolltest du deswegen mit mir sprechen?"

„Nein. Eigentlich wollte ich mit dir über Una reden."

Rilla sah ihren Bruder erwartungsvoll an, der nun überlegte, wie er sich am besten ausdrücken sollte.

„Findest du nicht auch sie hat sich dieses Wochenende, zumindest mir gegenüber, merkwürdig benommen?" fragte er schließlich.

„Oh Walther, was hast du erwartet nachdem du sie zu Neujahr so plump ausgefragt hast?"

„Aber muss sie mich deswegen noch Monate später meiden? Ich denke wir haben uns früher so gut verstanden?"

„Die Zeiten und die Menschen ändern sich eben!"

„Meinst du sie mag mich nicht mehr?" erkundigte sich Walther.

„Vielleicht fühlt sie ja, dass du ein anderer Mensch geworden bist und muss sich erst daran gewöhnen. Und auch wenn ihr euch früher so gut verstanden habt, deine engste Vertraute war sie nicht!"

„Aber wenigstens unterhalten könnte sie sich doch mit mir!"

„Dazu war ja nun gestern wenig Zeit, schließlich hat Una uns in der Küche geholfen..."

„Und sie sah bezaubernd dabei aus", unterbrach ihr Bruder sie.

„Das Kleid hat sie selbst geschneidert und genäht. Eine wirklich gute Arbeit", lobte Rilla die Pfarrerstochter.

„Frage sie doch, ob sie dir dein Hochzeitskleid näht", schlug Walther vor.

„Also zwischen einem einfachen Sommerkleid und dem Brautkleid, das ich mir vorgestellt habe, liegen Welten. Da lasse ich nur eine professionelle Schneiderin ran. Una wird schließlich alle Hände voll damit zu tun haben sich ein Brautjungfernkleid zu nähen."

„Bis zum Dezember ist doch noch viel Zeit!"

„Das sagst du jetzt, lieber Walther. Aber der Juni ist so gut wie um, der Sommer wird rasend schnell dahinziehen und wenn du im Herbst ans College gehst, werden die Tage im Flug vergehen."

„Vorher muss ich aber unbedingt die Sache mit Una regeln. Meinst du sie ist mir wieder gut, wenn ich mich entschuldige?"

„Da sie meine beste Freundin ist und ich sie gut kenne, würde ich sagen: Ja. So nachtragend ist sie nicht."

„Den Eindruck macht sie mir momentan aber gar nicht!"

„Ach Walther, du musst noch viel über die Frauen lernen."

„Erst einmal muss ich mich selbst wieder kennen lernen, Rilla- meine- Rilla."

„So hast du mich ja schon ewig nicht mehr genannt!"

„Wir hatten auch selten Zeit für vertrauliche Gespräche in den letzten Wochen", erinnerte sie Walther.

In geschwisterlicher Eintracht gingen sie nach Hause. Auf Ingleside angekommen, staunten sie sehr, als neben dem Automobil ihres Vaters ein zweites, größeres parkte. Ein älterer Mann stieg gerade aus und bekam von Gilbert zum Abschied die Hand gereicht.

„Vergrößern wir uns, Vater?" fragte Rilla, als der Fremde gegangen war.

„Nein, das Automobil ist eine Überraschung für Shirley. Deine Mutter und ich schenken es ihm nachträglich zur Hochzeit."

„Da wird er sich aber freuen! Er hat mir schon oft gesagt, dass er sich eins wünscht. Aber nach dem Hauskauf konnte er es sich nicht leisten", erklärte Walther.

„Walther, hilf mir bitte diese große Plane über das Fahrzeug zu legen. Rilla, du holst bitte deinen Bruder und seine Familie", bat Gilbert.

Rilla lief sofort ins Haus und fand Shirley samt Frau, Schwägerin und Schwiegermutter im Wohnzimmer. Anne wiegte gerade das Baby auf dem Arm.

„Kommt nach unten", rief das Blyth´sche Nesthäkchen, etwas atemlos vom schnellen Herauflaufen.

„Eine Überraschung für die frisch gebackene Familie Blythe", verkündete sie.

Alle schlossen sich ihr an. Susan hatte auf der Veranda einen Sektkühler und Gläser bereit gestellt.

„Shirley, Ruth, das ist euer Hochzeitsgeschenk von eurer Mutter und mir", erklärte Dr. Blythe und enthüllte die Familienkutsche.

„Wow", rief Shirley, als er das Automobil sah. „Das soll wirklich mir gehören?"

Anne legte ihrem Jüngsten den Arm um die Schulter.

„Das heißt wohl er gefällt dir?" fragte sie.

Shirley konnte nur nicken. Sprachlos rannte er die wenigen Stufen hinunter, um sich das Gefährt aus der Nähe anzusehen.

„Vielen Dank", sagte Ruth zu ihrer Schwiegermutter. Ihr Mann war seinem Vater bereits dankbar um den Hals gefallen.

Susan ließ nun den Sektkorken knallen und füllte die Kelche.

„Lasst uns diesen Anlass feiern", rief die Haushälterin und gleich darauf stießen alle an.

Am Abend genoss man die letzten Sonnenstrahlen auf der Veranda.

„Wir werden dann in den nächsten Tagen nach Hause fahren", verkündete Shirley seinen Eltern.

„Du musst sicher wieder an deine Arbeit", schlussfolgerte sein Vater.

„Ja, außerdem wird es doch langsam etwas eng hier und wir wollen euch nicht länger zur Last fallen."

„So ein Unsinn", schnaubte Susan empört über ihrem Strickzeug.

„Wir sehen uns ja dann zu Jems Hochzeit Ende Juli", meinte Anne.

„Da werde ich wohl allein kommen", sagte Shirley.

„Ich möchte dem Baby ungern so schnell wieder eine so weite Reise zumuten. Außerdem wird es dann noch enger im Haus werden. In zwei Wochen schließen die Schulen und das College. Dann kommen Jem und die Zwillinge heim!"

„Dann bleibt wenigstens bis Freitag", bat Anne.

„Dein Vater und ich haben für das Wochenende eine Lastkutsche gemietet, um die Möbel für Jems Haus aus Avonlea zu holen. Da könnten wir euch euer Gepäck nach Charlottetown bringen und ihr fahrt mit dem Automobil voraus. Und Samstagmorgen fahren wir dann weiter."

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Ich lass die Praxis Freitag zu und hole den Wagen früh ab. Dann können wir gleich nach dem Frühstück abreisen", stimmte Gilbert zu.

Shirley akzeptierte den Vorschlag gern, da es sehr unbequem gewesen wäre die Truhen, die Ruths Familie mitgebracht hatte, wieder im Zug zu verstauen. Für vier Erwachsene und ein Baby bot das Automobil für diese Strecke ausreichend Platz.

Wie beschlossen, wurde der Plan dann auch ausgeführt. Shirley war mit seinem Automobil natürlich viel schneller an seinem Haus angelangt. Ruth konnte aber so noch das Gästezimmer für ihre Schwiegereltern vorbereiten und ihre Familie sich bereits in den zugewiesenen Räumen einrichten.

In der Abenddämmerung erreichte das Doktorpaar das Haus ihres Sohnes, das sie nun zum ersten Mal sahen. Gleich nach dem bescheidenen Abendmahl, das aus kalten Resten aus Susans Küche und einem frischen Kuchen bestand, ging man schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen fuhren Anne und Gilbert nach einem zeitigen Frühstück los. Die Fahrt nach Avonlea dauerte den ganzen Tag und wurde nur gegen Mittag unterbrochen, um das kleine Picknick zu genießen, das man mitgebracht hatte. Es war bereits dunkel, als die beiden Green Gables erreichten, das mit seinen hellen Fenstern einen verlockenden Eindruck bot. Nan erwartete ihre Eltern mit einem köstlichen warmen Essen und frischem Tee. Zu dritt verspeisten sie das späte Mahl. Davy und seine Frau waren schon zu Bett gegangen.

**17. Eine Idee wird geboren **

Am Sonntag morgen weckte ein Sonnenstrahl, der ihr in der Nase kitzelte, Anne. Sich streckend schaute sie zum Fenster ihres Ostgiebelzimmers und erblickte strahlend blauen Himmel. Sie drehte sich zu Gilbert um, der an den Rand des schmalen Bettes geschmiegt, noch immer tief schlief. Mit einigen zärtlichen Küssen und lauen Atemhauchen ins Ohr weckte Anne ihn unbarmherzig.

„Aufstehen, sonst kommen wir zu spät in die Kirche!"

Gilbert grummelte unwillig.

„Muss das sein?" fragte er in nörgeligem Ton.

„Was sollen den die Leute denken, wenn ich dort allein komme. Außerdem hat Diana uns zum Mittagessen eingeladen", erinnerte seine Frau ihn, bevor sie aus dem Bett sprang.

Sie holte die Kanne frischen Wassers, die vor der Tür stand, herein und begann mit der Morgentoilette.

Mit einem unleidlichen Gesichtsausdruck stand er schließlich auf und trat zur Rasur an die Waschschüssel. Anne kleidete sich derweilen an, machte das Bett und verließ nach einem stürmischen Kuss den Raum. Leichtfüßig wie ein junges Mädchen lief sie die Treppe nach unten. Bei diesem Gedanken musste der Arzt schmunzeln und hätte sich dabei fast geschnitten.

Nach dem Frühstück fuhr das Doktorpaar, kutschiert von Davy, mit ihrer Tochter und Millie Keith zum Gottesdienst. Alte Bekannte begrüßten sie erfreut vor der Kirche und verwickelten sie sogleich in ein Gespräch. Fast erleichtert vernahm Anne daher das Geläut der Glocken und sie nahm wie selbstverständlich ihren Platz im Cuthbert´schen Kirchenstuhl ein. Nach der Segnung verließ Anne als eine der ersten die Kirche, um die Blumen, die noch in der Kutsche lagen, zum Grab der Cuthberts zu bringen. Auch Gilbert suchte rasch die Grabstellen seiner Eltern auf.

Dann fuhren sie mit Diana nach Orchard Slope zum Mittagessen. Anne half der Freundin bei den letzten Vorbereitungen, während sich die Männer über Neuigkeiten der Weltpolitik austauschten.

„Habt ihr schon gehört, dass unser Festsaal abgerissen werden soll?" erkundigte sich Diana, während man dann bei Brathähnchen, Kartoffelbrei und Bohnen saß.

„Dabei hat sich die Jugend unseres Dorfverschönerungsvereins so um den alten Kasten bemüht", stimmte Fred zu.

„Der Festsaal hat aber auch schon viele Jahre auf dem Buckel", meinte Gilbert.

„Und wo sollen in Zukunft die diversen Veranstaltungen stattfinden?" fragte Anne, an diesem Thema sehr interessiert.

„Angeblich gäbe es zu wenig Veranstaltungen, die die Renovierung rechtfertigen" antwortete Mrs. Wright.

„So ein Festsaal wäre aber doch auch was für Hochzeiten", meinte Anne und sah ihren Mann bedeutungsvoll an.

„Ich möchte wissen, was dir nun jetzt wieder durch den Kopf spukt", sagte Dr. Blythe.

„Bei den großen Hochzeiten und Taufen, die in Glen in den letzten Monaten statt gefunden haben, hätte sich so ein Saal bei uns schon rentiert." fand seine Frau.

„Du hast doch gesehen wie eng es zu Anne- Marias Taufe bei uns war. Jems Hochzeit ist durch das Bailey- Haus abgeklärt, aber wenn Nan und Rilla noch in diesem Jahr heiraten! Kenneth hat schließlich auch noch eine große Familie. Da wird es eng auf Ingleside!"

„In sechs Monaten kann man so ein Projekt aber nicht aus dem Boden stampfen", wendete Gilbert ein.

„Warum nicht? Mit ein bisschen Elan könnte das was werden!"

„Dazu müsstest du erst einmal die nötigen Mittel haben und einen Bauunternehmer, sowie Architekten, die so kurzfristig Zeit haben."

„Ich werde am Dienstag gleich mit dem Projekt anfangen." verkündete Anne entschlossen.

„Und die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen?" fragte ihr Mann.

„Rosemary und Faith werden den Großteil sowieso allein machen wollen. Und ein wenig Zeit wird mir dafür auch noch bleiben!"

Diana und Fred lauschten wortlos dem Gespräch ihrer Freunde, das sie mit einer harmlosen Frage in Gang gebracht hatten. Die restliche Mahlzeit unterhielt man sich daher lieber über Belanglosigkeiten und nach dem Abwasch verabschiedete man sich.

Den Nachmittag verbrachte Anne damit auf dem Dachboden von Green Gables nach brauchbaren Stücken zu suchen, die Gilbert dann mit Davy in den Stall schleppte und schon auf dem Wagen verlud. Für den Ofen von Mrs. Lynde musste man sich die Hilfe des Nachbarn, Mr. Scott, und seines Sohnes holen, die seit einigen Jahren auf der ehemaligen Harrison- Farm lebten.

James A. Harrison war kurz nach Kriegsbeginn friedlich in seinem Bett eingeschlafen. Seine Witwe Emily war daraufhin nach New Brunswick zurück gekehrt. Sie hatte bis zu ihrem Tod noch einen regen Briefkontakt zu ihrer Freundin Mrs. Lynde unterhalten.

Am Montagmorgen brachen die Blythes in aller Frühe auf. Selbst das Frühstück nahmen sie in einem Korb mit, da es nach Glen eine sehr weite Strecke zu fahren war. Nan verabschiedete sich nun für eine letzte Woche, dann endete die Schule und sie käme nach Ingleside. Sie hatte ihren Eltern von den geänderten Hochzeitsplänen berichtet und würde ab September für ein weiteres Jahr die Schule in Avonlea übernehmen. Da Nan bei ihren Schülern sehr beliebt war und auch bei den Inspektionen der Schulbehörde regelmäßig gut abschnitt, hatte man ihre Kündigung gern zu den Akten gelegt.

Erst mitten in der Nacht erreichten Anne und Gilbert ihr dunkel daliegendes Ingleside. Sie brachten die Kutsche nur in den Stall, versorgten die Pferde und schlichen dann ins Haus. Todmüde fielen sie in die frisch bezogenen Betten, die nach Frühlingsblumen dufteten.

„Ich bin eindeutig zu alt für diese Art des Reisens", stöhnte Gilbert, dem sämtliche Knochen schmerzten.

„Du bist eben ein alter Großvater", neckte Anne ihn. Sie fühlte sich aber selbst wie erschlagen und dachte mit Schaudern an den nächsten Morgen.

Pünktlich acht Uhr weckte Susan ihre Hausherren, deren Rückkehr sie am Morgen bemerkt hatte. Stöhnend und mit steifen Gelenken erhob sich Gilbert. Anne bemühte sich wenigstens seinen Rücken mit einer Massage zu entspannen, aber es half sehr wenig. Erst als der Arzt beim Frühstück eine Tasse Kaffee genossen hatte, fühlte er sich etwas besser. Pflichtbewusst öffnete er auch 9 Uhr die Praxis und lud noch vor dem Mittagessen mit Walther die Kutsche am Bailey- Haus ab.

Anne plante dagegen gleich eine Initiative für den Festsaalbau und begab sich ohne Verzögerung nach dem Mittagsmahl zu Rosemary Meredith, geborene West.

„Anne, wie schön dich zu sehen", sagte die Pfarrersfrau, als sie der Arztfrau öffnete.

Sie führte ihre Besucherin in das Wohnzimmer und bot ihr gekühlte Limonade an, die sie frisch zubereitet hatte.

„Was führt dich an diesem heißen Tag zu mir?" erkundigte sich Rosemary, nachdem sie ebenfalls Platz genommen und einen Schluck getrunken hatte.

„Zwei Dinge. Erstens geht es um Faiths Hochzeit. Da hier im Pfarrhaus so wenig Platz ist, hatte ich nämlich die Idee wir könnten die Feier im Bailey- Haus ausrichten. Dort stehen noch keine Möbel im Weg und die Räume gehen zwanglos ineinander über. Einfach perfekt für eine Party, finde ich."

„Ich habe mir auch schon Gedanken deswegen gemacht und wollte schon Ellen bitten, ob wir nicht im Haus auf dem Hügel feiern können. Aber der Fußmarsch von der Kirche dorthin ist ganz schön beschwerlich, vor allem wenn es so warm wird wie heute."

„Ich bin froh, dass du meiner Meinung bist, Rosemary. Und ich denke es schadet der Freude über unser Hochzeitsgeschenk nicht, wenn wir das Geheimnis darüber schon vorher lüften."

„Die Kinder sind ja nun erwachsen! Und was wolltest du als Zweites besprechen?"

„Mein Wochenend- Besuch in Avonlea hat mich darauf gebracht, dass es Glen an einer Räumlichkeit für große Feiern, wie eben z.B. die Hochzeit unserer Kinder oder für Taufen fehlt. In Avonlea gibt es schon seit ewigen Zeiten einen Festsaal, der zwar weniger für solche eben genannten Anlässe, dafür aber für Versammlungen aller Art, Basare und so weiter, genutzt wird."

„Und du meinst Glen bräuchte so einen Festsaal, Anne?" fragte die Pfarrersfrau zweifelnd.

„Aber natürlich! Die Kirche ist für viele Versammlungen einfach nicht der geeignete Rahmen. Und denk nur an die Veranstaltungen des Roten Kreuzes, wo wir jedes Mal nach Lowbridge oder Upper- Glen mussten!"

„Und wie hast du dir das vorgestellt?"

„Ich möchte einen Festsaalverein gründen, der Geld für den Bau sammelt. Am Ende der Hauptstrasse, wo es nach Lowbridge geht, liegt ein schönes Stück Bauland brach. Das wäre sehr gut geeignet und Mr. Miners hat sich beim Bau der Trennwand auf Ingleside und bei den Renovierungen im Traum- und Bailey- Haus bestens bewährt!"

„Gut, du hast mich überzeugt. Vielleicht könnte man dann auch die Veranstaltungen rund um die kirchlichen Feiertage dort begehen und John müsste sich nicht jedes Mal das Kreuz beim Verschieben der Kirchenbänke verrenken. Ich bin dabei, aber erst nach der Hochzeit!"

„Aber dann ist ja bereits August! Ich wollte den Festsaal zu Winterbeginn stehen sehen."

„Aber Anne, ich bin zur Zeit mit dem Zuschnitt und Nähen von Faiths Brautkleid völlig ausgelastet. Der Haushalt macht sich schließlich nicht allein und Faith kann mir durch die Arbeit in der Praxis deines Mannes weniger helfen."

„Dann unterstütz mich wenigstens bei der Mundpropaganda", bat Anne.

„Selbstverständlich. Ich werde John bitten am Sonntag im Anschluss an den Gottesdienst das Thema zur Sprache zu bringen."

Mehr konnte Rosemary erst einmal nicht für ihre Freundin tun. Anne ging ein wenig bedrückt nach Hause, hatten ihre Pläne doch einen kleinen Dämpfer bekommen. Die nächsten Tage konnte sie an deren Verwirklichung aber auch nicht mehr arbeiten. Gilbert kam abends mit der Nachricht nach Hause, dass Miss Cornelia am Freitag aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen würde. Deswegen begann Susan gleich am Mittwoch das Haus der Elliots zu putzen und vorzukochen, wie sie es Marshall versprochen hatte. Anne musste sich deshalb allein um ihren Haushalt kümmern.

Am Sonntag bat der Pfarrer nach dem Gottesdienst wirklich noch um einen Moment Aufmerksamkeit und berichtete von Anne´s Idee. Der Gedanke beschäftigte auch sogleich die Gemüter und vor der Kirche wurde die Initiatorin mit Fragen bestürmt. Anne fühlte sich ein wenig überrannt, bemerkte aber ein großes Interesse und verkündete deshalb:

„Alle, die sich für den Bau eines Festsaales einsetzen möchten, lade ich für Mittwoch 15 Uhr nach Ingleside ein."

Susan, die im Hintergrund den Trubel verfolgt hatte, schnaubte bei diesem Gedanken. Das bedeutete wieder eine Menge Arbeit, schließlich würden die Gäste mit Kaffee und Kuchen bewirtet werden wollen. Dabei hatte sie gerade erst einige Tage anstrengenden Hausputz hinter sich, damit Mrs. Elliot ein blitzblankes Haus vorfand.

„Liebe Frau Doktor", wagte die Haushälterin deswegen auf dem Heimweg zu bemerken,

„diese zusätzliche Arbeit jetzt im heißesten Juliwetter und das keine 14 Tage vor Jems Hochzeit! Muss den das wirklich sein?"

„Nan wird mir dabei helfen. Sie kommt morgen für die Ferien nach Hause."

„Und ich bin auch noch da!" schaltete sich Rilla ein, die an Walthers Seite vor ihnen herging.

„Bist du nicht im Laden?" fragte Gilbert.

„Doch, aber ich kann mir ja nachmittags mal frei nehmen", antwortete das Blyth´sche Nesthäkchen.

Am Montagmittag kam Nan in Glen an und wurde von ihrer Mutter mit der Kutsche am Bahnhof erwartet.

„Schön, dass du mich abholst. Der Koffer ist ganz schön schwer geworden!" sagte Nan, nachdem sie Anne begrüßt hatte.

„Das habe ich doch gern gemacht. Alles in Ordnung in Avonlea?"

„Natürlich! Das Schulhaus habe ich für das nächste Schuljahr frisch streichen lassen, deswegen konnte ich erst heute kommen. Ich wollte aufpassen, dass Frederic Wright, Anthony Scott und Mark Sloane, die sich zu der Arbeit bereit erklärt haben, es auch ordentlich machen."

„Und welche Farbe habt ihr gewählt?"

„Ein schönes waldgrün. Das ewige weiß war kaum noch zu ertragen und nun fügt sich das Gebäude sehr harmonisch in den kleinen Hain ein."

Der kleine Hain bestand in Wirklichkeit aus fünfzig schon recht großen Baumsprösslingen die Anne und Gilbert vor vielen Jahren mit dem Dorfverschönerungsverein angepflanzt hatten. Nachdem die ersten Bäume durch den unvergessenen Sturm, den sie in Onkel Abe´s Namen vorhergesagt hatten, zerstört worden waren, hatte der Verein im Folgejahr einen zweiten Versuch gestartet. Nun spendeten dieser Hain den Kindern in ihrer Mittagspause wohltuenden Schatten und verhinderte ein zu starkes Aufheizen des Schulraumes.

Als Mutter und Tochter Ingleside erreichten, waren alle Neuigkeiten besprochen und Nan hatte ihre Unterstützung für die allererste Sitzung des Festsaalvereins zugesagt.

Beim gemeinsamen Kaffeetrinken wunderte sich Nan:

„Ist Di den nicht da?"

„Nein. Sie hat auch seit einer Woche nichts von sich hören lassen und in der Summerside- Highschool geht niemand ans Telefon", erklärte Anne.

„Hast du den nichts von ihr gehört?" fragte Gilbert.

Der Zwilling schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie hat sich seit der Taufe nicht bei mir gemeldet", sagte Nan und schaute besorgt drein. Wenigstens bei ihr hatte sich die Zwillingsschwester regelmäßig gemeldet.

Am Mittwochnachmittag fühlte sich der Wartesaal von Gilberts Praxis mit Interessierten für den Festsaal. Nan und Rilla reichten Erfrischungen und brachten auch noch die Stühle aus dem Speisesaal und der Küche, damit alle Platz fanden. Als der Zustrom von Gästen endete, ergriff Anne das Wort:

„Ich freue mich, dass soviel Zuspruch für meine Idee besteht", fing sie an, nachdem sie alle Besucher nochmals begrüßt hatte.

„Als erstes möchte ich kurz erläutern, wie ich auf diesen Gedanken gekommen bin. In Avonlea, wo ich aufgewachsen bin, gibt es schon seit vielen Jahren einen Festsaal."

Das dieser nun abgerissen werden sollte, verschwieg sie lieber.

„Dort fanden regelmäßig Lesungen, Debattierclubs und Basare statt. Ich hatte aber für Glen auch noch eine weitergehende Nutzung für Feiern anlässlich Taufen, Hochzeiten oder Todesfällen im Sinn. Die Gästeschar zu solchen Ereignissen wird immer größer und oft muss man Verwandten, die zu solchen Festen anreisen möchten, einen Korb geben, weil im Haus einfach nicht genug Platz ist. Die Errichtung eines Festsaales, der von allen Bürgern genutzt werden könnte, würde dieses Platzproblem lösen. Deswegen möchte ich einen Verein gründen, der sich mit dem Bau und der Verwaltung eines solchen Festsaals beschäftigt."

Zustimmendes Gemurmel machte sich im Zimmer breit, während die Rednerin tief Luft holte und einen Schluck Wasser nahm.

„An der Hauptstrasse nach Lowbridge liegt ein Baugrundstück brach. Es wäre in idealer Entfernung zur Kirche und zentral für Glen´s Einwohner gelegen. Es gäbe ausreichend Platz für ein Gebäude und Abstellmöglichkeiten für Kutschen und Automobile."

„Und wer soll das ganze finanzieren?" fragte nun jemand.

„Ich schlage eine Sammlung vor. Jeder, der eine gewisse Summe zum Bau beiträgt, erhält das Recht den Saal auch zu mieten. Und wer sich jetzt nicht dazu entschließen kann, könnte später gegen einen Opulus ebenfalls das Recht dazu erwerben."

Carter Flagg erhob sich nun, der seinen Laden für den Nachmittag zugesperrt hatte, da seine Aushilfe nicht abkömmlich gewesen war, weil sie die Gäste der Sitzung bewirtete.

„Ich wäre dafür wir gründen jetzt auf der Stelle diesen Verein und tragen uns als Mitglieder ein und dann packen wir es an."

Anne, mit so einer Aufgabe bereits vertraut, brachte ein vorbereitetes Pamphlet zum Vorschein, in den sich ein Großteil der Anwesenden einschrieb und somit den Beitrag von zehn Dollar, den Mrs. Blythe angesetzt hatte, akzeptierte. Sie wurde zur Vorsitzenden gewählt, John Meredith zum Kassenwart und seine Frau zur Schriftführerin. Als nächstes beschloss man einen öffentlichen Aushang, der allen Einwohnern die Gründung des Vereins bekannt gab, es wurden Komitees zur Geldsammlung gegründet und Dr. Blythe mit der Aufgabe betraut Angebote von Architekten einzuholen. Die nächste Sitzung wurde für den zweiten Mittwoch im August beschlossen.

Sehr zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis des Nachmittags lag Anne an diesem Abend neben Gilbert im Bett.

„Zwanzig Mitglieder für den Anfang ist doch gar nicht schlecht, oder?" fragte sie.

„Ich staune wirklich wie du die altmodischen Glener von deiner Idee überzeugt hast", gab er zu und küsste sie liebevoll auf die Nase.

„Ich bin mal gespannt, was Miss Cornelia dazu meint", setzte er fort.

„Morgen Nachmittag fahre ich zu ihr. Nächste Woche werde ich dazu keine Zeit mehr haben, schließlich muss das Bailey- Haus für die Hochzeit vorbereitet werden."

„Faith kommt mir ganz schön aufgeregt vor. Sie kann sich kaum auf ihre Arbeit in der Sprechstunde konzentrieren."

„Sie wird dir ganz schön fehlen in der Praxis, nicht wahr?

„Ja, aber vielleicht lässt sich Jem ja überzeugen sie noch ein wenig für mich arbeiten zu lassen."

„Übermorgen kommt unser Junge heim", sagte Anne glücklich.

„Dr. James Matthew Blythe! Er hat wirklich ein erstklassiges Examen hingelegt. Ich bin sehr stolz auf ihn. Ein Grund mehr, warum er das Bailey- Haus verdient hat!"

„Bei so einem Vater musste er doch ein erstklassiger Arzt werden! Schade, dass wir nicht dabei sein können, wenn er morgen sein Diplom und die Auszeichnung als Jahresbester erhält."

„Seine Intelligenz hat er aber nicht von mir allein. Ich kann mich da an eine junge Studentin erinnern, die sich am Queens- College und in ihrem ersten Redmond- Jahr Stipendien errang!"

Anne errötete bei diesen lobenden Worten, aber in der Dunkelheit konnte Gilbert das nicht sehen, sonst hätte er sie deswegen sicher geneckt.

„Morgen fahre ich nach Lowbridge und suche die zwei Architekten auf. Sie sollen mal ein paar Pläne für den Festsaal erstellen", wechselte er dann das Thema.

„Mmh", murmelte Anne, nun schon etwas schläfrig.

„Vielleicht können wir uns im August schon für einen Entwurf entschließen. Ich werde auf alle Fälle Mr. Miners vorwarnen, dass er sich nicht zu viele Aufträge für den Herbst einplant!"

„Vielleicht solltest du dich noch nach einem anderen Bauunternehmen umsehen", schlug der Arzt vor.

„Nein, die Einheimischen sollen auch daran verdienen. Vielleicht schließt sich Mr. Miners dem Verein an und kommt uns mit den Kosten entgegen", meinte Anne, bevor sie ihrem Mann endgültig „Gute Nacht" wünschte.

Am nächsten Nachmittag besuchte Anne zu Fuß ihre alte Freundin Miss Cornelia, die in eine Decke gehüllt auf einer Chaiselongue auf der Veranda ruhte.

„Liebe Anne, wie schön dich zu sehen. Es ist so furchtbar langweilig und einsam heute."

„Ist Mr. Elliot nicht zu Hause?"

„Ich habe ihn vorhin zum Angeln geschickt. Er hat mich schrecklich genervt, wie er ständig um mich herum scharwenzelte. Ich wünschte Mary wäre da!"

„Du hast also auch noch nichts von ihr gehört?"

„Nein, kein Sterbenswörtchen. Aber jetzt bist du ja hier. Würdest du uns eine Tasse Tee machen?"

Anne tat ihrer Freundin, die noch viel liegen musste, gern diesen Gefallen. In der etwas unordentlichen Küche brühte sie Tee und während das Wasser im Kessel zum Kochen gebracht wurde, erledigte sie wenigstens den Abwasch.

Mit einem Tablett, auf dem sich auch Kekse aus Susan´s Vorrat befanden, gesellte sie sich wenig später wieder zu Mrs. Elliot.

„Ich hoffe Marshall hat die Küche nicht in allzu schlimmem Zustand hinterlassen, liebe Anne."

„Keine Sorge, dein Mann kümmert sich schon ganz gut um den Haushalt."

„Ich möchte nicht wissen wie es vor Susans Hausputz letzte Woche hier ausgesehen hat. Aber ich kann mich nicht an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass eine Fremde in meinen Schränken wühlt. Wäre Mary da, sie würde sich schon um alles kümmern."

„Früher oder später kommt sie zurück. Der Tod des Babys war ein schrecklicher Schlag für sie."

„Liebe Anne, das entschuldigt ihr Verhalten keinesfalls. Aber erzähle, was gibt es sonst?"

Mrs. Blythe berichtete nun von den Neuigkeiten aus Glen und erwähnte zuletzt den eben gegründeten Festsaalverein, in Erwartung verheerender Kritik seitens der Älteren. Zu ihrer Überraschung sagte Miss Cornelia:

„Das nenne ich aber mal einen positiven Fortschritt! So etwas hat Glen wirklich gefehlt. Wenn ich an diese Enge bei so mancher Taufe oder Trauerfeier denke. Vergesst bloß nicht an eine Küche zu denken, damit man nicht all die Köstlichkeiten, die man aufzutischen gedenkt, durch die Weltgeschichte kutschieren muss."

„Daran habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht, Miss Cornelia. Das ist ein ganz wunderbarer Vorschlag!"

„Ich möchte auf alle Fälle dem Verein beitreten, wenn ich auch im Moment nicht viel dafür tun kann. Setzte Marshall und mich ruhig mit je zehn Dollar auf die Mitgliedsliste, liebe Anne."

„Ihr Vorbild wird viele Glener überzeugen", sagte Anne sehr glücklich.

„Ob die Meinung einer alten, gebrechlichen Frau in Glen noch viele interessiert, wage ich zwar zu bezweifeln, aber sei es drum."

„Miss Cornelia, man ist nur so alt wie man sich fühlt", konterte die Besucherin fröhlich.

„Du musst dich heute wie dreißig fühlen, jedenfalls siehst du so aus!"

„Ja, heute ist wieder so ein Tag wo ich fast vergesse, dass ich schon Großmutter bin!"

„Liebe Anne, es gibt auch junge Omas. Ich bedauere es sehr, dass ich zur Taufe deiner Enkeltochter kommen konnte."

„Es war ein sehr schönes Fest. Leider wird Shirley nächste Woche allein zu Jems Hochzeit kommen, sonst wäre ich mit Anne- Maria einmal zu dir heraus gekommen."

„Das ist ein schöner Gedanke. Aber ich werde dein Enkel sicher noch zu Gesicht bekommen."

„Versprochen", sagte Anne, bevor sie sich erhob um das Teetablett in die Küche zu tragen.

Sie hatte sich gerade von Miss Cornelia verabschiedet, als deren Mann mit reichem Fang heimkehrte.

„Ich fahre sie nach Hause", bot er an und Anne akzeptierte das freundliche Angebot an. So stand sie schon kurze Zeit später im Hof von Ingleside und hatte obendrein noch einige Forellen als Bereicherung der Abendtafel in der Hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jems Hochzeit**

Am Freitagmittag standen sämtliche Inglesider und Merediths am Bahnhof von Glen St. Mary, um die Absolventen des Redmond- Colleges und Una zu empfangen. Pünktlich bog der Zwölf- Uhr- Zug um die Ecke und hielt quitschend am Bahnsteig. Zwei fröhliche Männer und ein schüchternes Mädchen wurden von ihren Familien liebevoll und stolz begrüßt. Auch die jüngste Pfarrerstochter hatte eine Woche vor dem offiziellen Kursende das Examen an der Hauswirtschaftsschule in Charlottetown bestanden.  
Walther brachte mit dem Automobil das Gepäck der Angekommenen zum Pfarrhaus und nach Ingleside, während die anderen den Weg nach Hause zu Fuß gingen. Das baldige Brautpaar, sowie Nan und Jerry gingen Hand in Hand, während sich Rilla bei Una eingehakt hatte.

„Vielleicht kannst du mir jetzt noch bisschen was beibringen", sagte Marilla zu ihrer Freundin.  
„Ich glaube, ich eigne mich nicht gut als Lehrerin", sagte diese schüchtern.  
„Aber ich glaube daran", munterte Rilla sie fröhlich auf. „Walther möchte übrigens gern mit dir wegen seiner dummen Anspielung zu Jahresbeginn mit dir reden", flüsterte sie dann.  
„Ach, ich habe mich doch wie eine dumme Gans benommen und traue mich deswegen kaum noch ihn anzuschauen."  
„Dieses Missverständnis solltet ihr schleunigst bereinigen", riet das jüngere der Mädchen.

Jem wurde an diesem Abend auf Ingleside gefeiert wie ein frisch gekrönter König. Nur Diana fehlte im fröhlichen Kreis der Familie Blythe und wurde schmerzlich vermisst. Vor allem weil niemand wußte, wo die junge Frau steckte, da die Summerside- Highschool seit einer Woche geschlossen war.

Am nächsten Morgen standen Susan und Anne schon sehr früh in der Küche. Noch vorm Frühstück begann man mit den Vorbereitungen für das Mittagessen, da man die Familie Meredith dazu eingeladen hatte. Diese würde vollzählig mit neun Personen vertreten sein, da am Morgen auch Carl von der Universität zurück erwartet wurde, der seine Ferien im Elternhaus verbringen wollte.

Ein zusätzlicher Tisch und einige Stühle schafften an der Mittagstafel Platz für die Pfarrersfamilie, die mehrere Flaschen Wein zur Begleitung des Festmahls beisteuerte. Marilla half der Haushälterin, die es an diesem Tag vorzog in der Küche zu speisen, beim Servieren. Nach Annes berühmter Zwiebelcremesuppe gab es einen frischen Salat, der im Inglesider Garten herangewachsen war. Der Hauptgang bestand aus einem riesigen Roastbeef, für das Susan den Metzger wochenlang vorher instruiert hatte. Dazu reichte man Kartoffelklöße und gedünstete Möhren, die ebenfalls von Anne gezogen worden waren. Als Nachtisch reichte man schließlich eine beschwipste Torte, wobei Susan gleich zwei Exemplare hatte backen müssen, damit jeder ein ausreichendes Stück abbekam.

Der Wein, den man dazu trank, ergänzte das delikate Mahl. Nur der zwölfjährige Bruce musste sich mit Limonade begnügen. Die Gespräche bei Tisch waren sehr rege. Nan interessierte sich sehr für Carls Studium und dessen Bruder sah fast ein wenig neidisch zu wie konzentriert seine Verlobte dem Jüngeren lauschte. Faith und Jem dagegen hatten nur Augen für einander.

„In einer Woche werden wir Mann und Frau", flüsterte Jem ihr gerade zu.  
„Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass es nun endlich soweit ist", antwortete sie ebenso leise.

Susan, die mit Rilla den Tisch abgedeckt hatte, brachte nun ein Tablett mit Gläsern. Das Blyth´sche Nesthäkchen folgte mit zwei gut gekühlten Sektflaschen, die Gilbert mit knallenden Korken öffnete. Nachdem alle einen Kelch erhalten hatten, auch Bruce bekam einen kleinen Schluck des prickelnden Getränkes eingeschenkt, ergriff der Hausherr das Wort:

„Als erstes möchte ich mit euch auf das Wohl unserer Redmond- Absolventen, Reverend Gerald Meredith und Dr. James Matthew Blythe anstoßen."  
Alle stimmten in das „Zum Wohl" ein und ließen die Gläser klingen. Auch Nan sah nun wieder zu ihrem Jerry und ihr liebevoller Blick ließ ihn alle Eifersucht vergessen.  
„Zum zweiten möchten Anne und ich unserem Brautpaar, das in einer Woche heiratet, bereits heute unser Hochzeitsgeschenk überreichen."

Bei dieser Ankündigung sahen sich Faith und Jem erstaunt an und blickten dann gespannt auf das Blyth´sche Ehepaar. Anne überreichte ihnen ein kleines, bunt eingewickeltes Päckchen, das die Braut gespannt öffnete. Unter dem Papier kam eine kleine Schatulle zum Vorschein, deren Deckel nun Jem aufklappte. Ein rustikaler, blank polierter Hausschlüssel kam zum Vorschein und die Beschenkten sahen nun fragend die Geber an.

„Dies ist der Schlüssel zu eurem ersten Heim", klärte Gilbert sie auf.  
„Wir haben das Bailey- Haus für euch gekauft und renovieren lassen. Es stehen sogar schon ein paar Möbel darin", erzählte Anne.

„Aber... aber... so ein Riesengeschenk hätte es nun wirklich nicht gebraucht", stammelte Jem. „Für eine eigene Familie braucht man Platz und Faith möchte sich ihren Herd sicher nicht gern mit deiner oder ihrer Mutter teilen", widersprach sein Vater.  
„Außerdem hast du es mehr als verdient nach diesem sehr guten Examen", ergänzte Anne.  
„Vielen Dank", sagte Faith ganz ergriffen.  
„Aber damit ihr auch wisst, warum ihr das Haus heute schon von uns bekommt, möchte ich bemerken, dass wir es nächsten Samstag gleich zur Feier eurer Hochzeit nutzen wollen", sagte Mrs. Blythe.  
„Dort haben wir sehr viel mehr Platz als im Pfarrhaus", fügte Rosemary hinzu.

Natürlich stimmte das Brautpaar dieser Verfügung gern zu und nachdem in der Küche von Susan, Rilla und Nan der riesige Abwaschberg bewältigt worden war, brach man zu einem gemeinsamen Spaziergang zum Bailey- Haus auf.

Voller Vorfreude schloss Faith die Tür zu ihrem neuen Heim auf, das sie bisher nur von außen gekannt hatte. Das Haus hatte einen neuen, zartgrünen Anstrich erhalten, die Fensterläden waren repariert und in einem dunkleren grün lackiert worden, zerbrochene Scheiben hatte man ersetzt. Auch die Räume waren alle vorerst in einem neutralen eierschalenfarbenen Ton gestrichen worden. Mr. Miners hatte im Untergeschoss einige kleine Räume durch Herausnehmen von Wänden in einen großen Speiseraum, einen kleinen Salon, ein Wohnzimmer und die Küche verwandelt. Während die Küche einen seperaten Zugang vom Flur aus hatte, konnte man die anderen Zimmer durch verbindende Türen an einem Stück durchlaufen.

„Anne und ich haben gedacht, wir stellen das Büffet im Speisezimmer auf und hier im Wohnraum die Tafel", erklärte Rosemary.  
„Aber wäre das Speisezimmer, das etwas größer ist nicht besser für die Tische geeignet", widersprach Jem.  
Mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln trat seine Mutter daraufhin in Richtung des Salon, griff in einen kleine Mulde und zog die Hälfte der Wand einfach zur Seite.  
„Eine spanische Wand", sagte Faith ganz erstaunt.  
„Mr. Miners hat sich in seinem Ideenreichtum selbst übertroffen", musste Gilbert zugeben.  
„Damit wäre hier genug Platz für die Festtafel, oder?" bemerkte Anne und zwinkerte der Brautmutter zu.  
„Und wenn es sehr heiß wird, können wir diese Türen öffnen", sagte nun Rosemary und ging zu der Richtung Garten führende Doppeltür.

Mr. Miners hatte aus einem großen Fenster diese geschaffen und einen Platz gepflastert, der die Veranda ersetzte. Ein Tisch und zwei Stühle aus Weidengeflecht luden bereits zum Verweilen in der Sonne ein.  
Man setzte nun den Rundgang fort. Die geräumige Küche verfügte schon über Schränke und einen Herd. Eine schmale Tür führte zur Speisekammer, von der man weiter in einen kühlen Keller gelangte.

„In der Speisekammer steht schon ein Teil unseres Hochzeitsgeschenkes", verkündete der Pfarrer. Da dort nicht alle Platz hatten, führte er nur das Brautpaar hinein, um ihnen den Eisschrank zu zeigen, den er und seine Frau über Katalog bestellt hatten und der zwei Tage vorher erst geliefert worden war.  
„Das ist auch ein schönes Geschenk", freute sich Faith, die solchen Luxus nur aus dem Arzthaus kannte.

Im Obergeschoss besah man sich nun noch die als Schlafraum, Gäste- und Kinderzimmer vorgesehenen Örtlichkeiten. Hier standen die Möbel, die die Blythes aus Avonlea geholt hatten und die von Einwohnern von Glen fürs Brautpaar gebracht worden waren.  
Dann ließ man Jem und Faith taktvoll allein und kehrte nach Ingleside zurück. Susan kochte Kaffee und Rilla deckte den Tisch fürs Kaffeetrinken. Nan holte dazu als Tischschmuck ein paar Blumen aus dem Garten.

Nachdem man sich an dem köstlichen Kuchen und Gebäck, die die Haushälterin mit Rilla gebacken hatte, gestärkt hatte, vertieften sich die Frauen in die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen. Jerry und Nan nutzten die Gelegenheit, um sich abzusetzen und einen zweisamen Spaziergang zu unternehmen. Carl und Walther unterhielten sich angeregt über die naturwissenschaftlichen Studien, die der Jüngere gerade betrieb und Rilla nahm ihr Stickzeug zur Hand. Una ging mit Bruce zum Ballspielen in den Garten. Gilbert und John sprachen derweilen über Politik und Wirtschaft, mit medizinischen Dingen konnte sich der Arzt mit dem Pfarrer nun einmal nicht unterhalten. Dabei gehörte die Medizin einfach zu Gilberts Lieblingsthemen und er freute sich schon darauf bald mit seinem Sohn fachsimpeln zu können.

Als Faith mit ihrem Verlobten auf Ingleside eintraf, wurde sie sofort in die Beratungen der Frauen einbezogen. Aber obwohl es ihre eigene Hochzeit war, interessierte sie das Drumherum recht wenig. Für sie war die Hauptsache, dass sie nun endlich ihren Jem zum Mann bekam. Dieser wurde gleich von seinem Vater für ein ernstes Gespräch unter Männern herbeizitiert.

„Ich hätte eine Bitte an dich, mein Sohn, und hoffe du überlegst dir, angesichts des großzügigen Geschenkes, deine Antwort wohlwollend", hub Gilbert an, der bei den letzten Worten mit seinem Schmunzeln das Scherzhafte an diesen betonte.  
„Ich bin ganz Ohr", antworte Jem lächelnd.  
„Es wäre schön, wenn du mir deine zukünftige Gattin nach eurer Hochzeit noch ein wenig zur Verfügung stellen könntest. Beraubtest du mich so schnell um meine rechte Hand, befürchte ich ein regelrechtes Chaos in meiner Praxis."

„Wenn sie es gern möchte, darf sie gern weiter bei dir arbeiten. Ich möchte nur nach der Hochzeit für eine Woche mit ihr nach Avonlea fahren, um ihr Green Gables zu zeigen, wo ich bei Tante Marilla so viele schöne Tage verlebte."  
„Das ist eine sehr gute Idee. Ihr könnt auch gern länger fahren, der Urlaub steht Faith schließlich zu."  
„Das geht leider nicht. Dr. Moore möchte mich so bald wie möglich in der Klinik haben. Ich konnte ihm gerade so die eine Woche abringen."  
„Dann nehmt ihr euch eben später im Jahr für eine ausgedehnte Reise Zeit", meinte Gilbert.

„Ich fürchte das wird nicht gehen. Ich muss mich nun erst einmal richtig einarbeiten. Praxis und Theorie sind zwei ganz verschiedene Paar Schuhe, habe ich bei meinen Praktika im Kingsport- Hospital festgestellt."  
„Wenn du möchtest, kannst du mich nächste Woche in der Praxis und zu den Hausbesuchen begleiten."  
„Da die Frauen sowieso mit den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen beschäftigt sein werden, nehme ich dein Angebot sehr gern an, Vater."

Bald darauf verabschiedeten sich die Merediths und die Blythes aßen im Familienkreis zu Abend. Man unterhielt sich sehr angeregt und Susan genoss es die Mahlzeit nicht einsam in der Küche essen zu müssen. Allerdings hatte sie sich zum Mittagessen von allein ausgegrenzt. Die Merediths hätten keinen Anstoß daran genommen, wenn die Haushälterin, die schon mehr eine Familienangehörige war, mit ihnen gespeist hätte. Schließlich gehörte Susan seit 28 Jahren zum Haushalt des Arztpaares und versorgte den Haushalt trotz ihres reifen Alters noch zur vollsten Zufriedenheit ihrer „Arbeitgeber".

Am nächsten Tag, dem Sonntag, saß Faith bereits neben ihrem Verlobten in der Kirchenbank der Blythes und als der Pfarrer offiziell das Aufgebot der beiden bekannt gab, strahlten sie sich glücklich an. Vor der Hochzeit stand aber die Arbeit, die in der Folgewoche Ingleside und Pfarrhaus in Atem hielten. Susan, Rosemary und Anne standen in der Küche, um zu backen und zu braten, was in und auf den Herd ging. In der Speisekammer und dem Keller des Bailey- Hauses stapelten sich die unverderblichen Leckereien. Frisch geräucherte Schinken und Würste hingen neben geräuchertem Fisch. Auf dem Boden standen Fässer mit eingelegtem Hering und sauren Gurken. Auf den Regalen lagen dicht an dicht Aschkuchen und Kekse.

Una, Rilla und Nan arbeiteten im Garten des Bailey- Hauses. Dieser war sehr verwildert und die Mädchen hatte alle Hände voll zu tun. Sie mähten das Gras, das getrocknet ein gutes Heu für die Inglesider Pferde und stutzten die Hecke, die das Grundstück umgab. Aus einem riesigen Heckenrosenstrauch wurde ein kunstvolles Blumentor, unter dem die Vermählung der Hausbesitzer stattfinden sollte. Das Anlegen von Beeten überließ man Faith für die Zukunft. Nur einige blühende Senker aus den Gärten des Pfarrhauses und von Ingleside wurden zur Zierde eingepflanzt.

Aus sämtlichen Häusern von Bekannten wurden nicht benötigte Tische und Stühle herbei gebracht, um eine Tafel im Wohnzimmer zu errichten. Gleich nach Praxisende am Freitag brachte man die Stühle des Wartezimmers zum Bailey- Haus. Nachdem am Mittwoch starker Regen eingesetzt hatte, der unaufhörlich auf die Glener herab gegossen war, strahlte am Freitagnachmittag wieder die Sonne von einem wolkenlosen Himmel. Das verhieß auch schönes Wetter für den Hochzeitstag und so arrangierte man im Garten vorm Rosenspalier einige Stuhlreihen.

Am Freitag herrschte auch in der Küche des neuen Doktorhauses Hochbetrieb. Die Hochzeitstorte wurde gebacken, die dann bis zum nächsten Tag im Eisschrank frisch gehalten wurde. Desserts und Dressings für den Salat entstanden. Im Keller lagerten Obst und Gemüse, sowie viele Kisten Salat. Daneben fanden sich zahlreiche Fässer Bier, dutzende Wein- und Sektflaschen und einige Flaschen Cognac. Carter Flagg hatte am Morgen eine ganze Kutschenladung abgeliefert.

Im oberen Stockwerk richtete die Braut das Schlafzimmer für die Hochzeitsnacht her. Die Aussteuerkiste, aus der bereits die Tafeltücher aufgelegt waren, stand mit dem Kleid bereit. Die Bettwäsche, die Faith auf das neue Bettzeug des Himmelbettes zog, hatte sie selbst gesäumt und genäht. Am Fenster hing das erste paar Gardinen des ganzen Hauses. Im Schrank hingen die ersten Kleidungsstücke und ein großer Ankleidespiegel in einem antiken, vergoldeten Rahmen lud zum Posieren ein. Der Kosmetiktisch mit Schminkspiegel stammte aus ihrem Jugendzimmer im Pfarrhaus und war am Vortag herbei geschafft worden. Auf diesem lagen ihre Toilettenartikel, den sie wollte sich für die Hochzeit in ihrem neuen Schlafzimmer zurecht machen.

Am Abend saßen alle Blythes und Merediths sehr erschöpft im Garten des Bailey- Hauses. Im zukünftigen Wohnzimmer waren die Tische für die Hochzeitsgesellschaft gedeckt. Ein feines Rosenporzellan, das Rosemarys Geschenk für das Brautpaar war, kleidete das weiße Leinen. Die Wein- und Sektgläser aus hauchdünnem Material verdankten Jem und Faith einer Sammlung unter Glens Einwohnern, die gern Geld für die Hochzeit des Arztsohnes und der Pfarrerstochter gegeben hatten. Sie waren als Zaungäste für den nächsten Tag auch herzlich willkommen.

Man ging früh nach Hause, da eine kurze Nacht und ein aufregender Tag bevorstand. Rilla und ihre Eltern erwartete eine besondere Überraschung als sie Ingleside erreichten.

Auf der Veranda von Ingleside erwarteten drei Besucher die Rückkehr der Hausbewohner. Im Schaukelstuhl hatte es sich Kenneth Ford gemütlich gemacht, der sich angeregt mit Di unterhielt. Neben dem verloren geglaubten Zwilling saß ein dunkelhaariger, vereinzelt mit grauen Strähnen, recht gut aussehender Mann Anfang dreißig. Man sah seinem Gesicht, das eine blasse Narbe an der Stirn zierte, an, das er schon viel erlebt hatte, aber nichts desto trotz hatte es auch humorvolle Züge.

„Di" rief deren Mutter erstaunt und erfreut.  
„Wo hast du nur gesteckt? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht", tadelte Gilbert seine Lieblingstochter.  
Diese blickte wirklich betroffen und auch ein wenig verlegen drein. Der unbekannte Besucher erhob sich nun und sagte:  
„Das ist alles meine Schuld. Ich habe ihre Tochter in letzter Zeit etwas abgelenkt, sonst hätte sie sich schon längst bei ihnen gemeldet."

„Wer sind sie überhaupt?" erkundigte sich der Arzt ärgerlich, etwas aufgebracht über die Unhöflichkeit seines Gastes, der sich noch nicht einmal vorgestellt hatte.  
„Jack Wright", erklärte der Angesprochene mit knapper Verbeugung, die Gilbert fast noch mehr in Rage brachte. Fand er diese Geste doch eher frech als respektvoll, wie sie eigentlich gedacht war. Seine Frau lenkte ihn indessen mit ihrem Ausruf „Diana Sohn" ab.  
„Das ich dich nicht gleich erkannt habe", sagte Anne und schloss den Jüngsten ihrer Busenfreundin herzlich in die Arme.  
„Du hast mich lange nicht gesehen, Tante Anne", antwortete er. Jack kannte Di´s Mutter schon von Kindesbeinen an, Gilbert hatte er eher weniger gesehen, da er in der Vergangenheit nicht so oft in Avonlea gewesen war.

„Liebe Frau Doktor, wollen wir nicht erst einmal hineingehen", ergriff Susan das Wort, die die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte. Den Eingang versperrten allerdings Kenneth, den man ganz vergessen hatte, und Rilla, die in inniger Umarmung bei einander standen.  
„Wenn uns das junge Paar den Weg freigibt gern" sagte Gilbert, schon wieder etwas ruhiger. Verlegen trennten sich die Verlobten, um die herum die Welt für einige Minuten versunken war. Hand in Hand gingen sie voraus ins Haus.

„Ich trage dir deine Tasche schon nach", rief Walther seinem zukünftigen Schwager nach, der immer noch nicht ganz in die Wirklichkeit zurück gekehrt war. Jack und Di folgten mit ihren Reisetaschen dem Arztehepaar, ganz zuletzt gingen Susan und Nan hinein, die sich mit schmunzelndem Blick ansahen. Die Haushälterin schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich ab und ging in die Küche um Getränke vorzubereiten. Ihrer Meinung nach wurden diese für die bevorstehende Aussprache mit Di benötigt.

Als erstes klärte Anne aber, wo die Angekommenen schlafen sollten. Da das Zimmer der Zwillinge inzwischen Wohnzimmer war, mussten die beiden sich Shirleys Bett teilen. Jack und Kenneth bekamen das Gästezimmer. Für Shirley, der am nächsten Morgen anreiste, stand dann für die Nacht Jems Bett zur Verfügung.

Um der zu erwartenden Aussprache zu entgehen, verschwanden Rilla und Kenneth nach einem Glas Limonade zu einem Spaziergang in den Garten. Walther und Jem zogen sich mit einer Karaffe Whisky auf die Veranda zurück um Junggesellenabschied zu feiern. Jems Studienkollegen würde ebenfalls erst mit dem Samstag- Frühzug eintreffen. Susan ging gleich schlafen und so blieben nur die Zwillinge mit ihren Eltern, sowie Jack Wright im Wohnzimmer zurück.

„Also, wo hast du gesteckt? Seit vierzehn Tagen warten wir auf dich oder zumindest eine Nachricht von dir", begann Gilbert sehr ernst das Gespräch.  
Seine Tochter errötete, aus Verlegenheit oder Scham, konnte man nicht sagen. Trotz ihrer fünfundzwanzig Jahre fühlte sie sich angesichts ihres verärgerten Vaters sehr kleinlaut.  
„Wie ich bereits bemerkte, war das alles meine Schuld", mischte sich Jack ein.

„Ich möchte bitte meine Tochter zu diesem Thema hören", tadelte der Hausherr den Gast. „Wir waren auf Hochzeitsreise", flüsterte die Befragte mit gesenktem Blick.  
„WAS!" explodierte Anne. „Ich habe mich wohl verhört!" Ihre Worte verrieten deutlich das Temperament, das noch immer in ihr steckte.

„Diana und ich haben am 16. Juli in Summerside geheiratet und dann sind wir an die Niagara- Fälle gefahren. Da sie gern bei der Hochzeit ihres Bruders dabei sein wollte, kehrten wir heute von der Reise zurück." erklärte Jack.  
„Ich fasse es ja nicht", rief Anne und lief erregt auf und ab. „Wir sind doch hier nicht bei Romeo und Julia, das meine Tochter heimlich heiraten muss!"  
„Wir mussten schnell und unproblematisch heiraten", antwortete Di. „Ich bekomme ein Kind!"

Damit schockte sie nun beide Elternteile gleichermaßen und Nan holte zur Beruhigung der Gemüter schnell zwei Gläser Cognac für das erblasste Ehepaar.  
„Wie lange kennt ihr euch?" fragte Anne mit tonloser Stimme.

„Wir haben uns zu Weihnachten kennen gelernt. Der alte Hausmeister der Summerside- Highschool brachte Jack zu unserer Weihnachtsfeier mit, da er ihn als seinen Nachfolger vorstellen wollte. Ab Januar sahen wir uns dann täglich, gingen miteinander aus." erzählte Di. „Und verliebten uns ineinander", ergänzte Jack und nahm bekräftigend die Hand seiner Frau. „Wer weiß sonst noch von diesen Ereignissen?" fragte Gilbert.

„Niemand, nicht einmal meine Mutter", antwortete der Schwiegersohn, der sich von Di´s Familie keineswegs einschüchtern ließ. Er hatte schließlich einen Krieg überlebt, da ängstigte ihn ein verärgertes Elternpaar nicht sehr.  
„Und wie willst du deine Familie ernähren?" erkundigte sich Anne, die von ihrer Busenfreundin ja wußte, dass es Jack in der Vergangenheit von Ort zu Ort gezogen hatte. „Ich habe vorerst die Festanstellung als Hausmeister an der Highschool, werde mir aber einen Posten bei einem Bauunternehmen suchen, wo es mehr Geld gibt", erläuterte Jack seine Zukunftspläne.

„Und ich werde noch ein Vierteljahr Rektorin bleiben bis man eine Nachfolgerin gefunden hat. Außerdem können wir vielleicht bei Rebecca Dew wohnen bleiben. Bei ihr könnten wir günstig ein weiteres Zimmer dazu mieten." ergänzte Di mit neuem Mut.  
„Haben wir dir Anlass gegeben zu denken du müsstest wegen so einer Verfehlung heimlich heiraten?" fragte Gilbert, der schweigend und nachdenklich zugehört hatte. „Glaubst du, wir hätten dich nicht unterstützt, wenn eine Heirat eben unumgänglich gewesen wäre? Wir hätten das auch hier schnell und unkompliziert organisieren können! Nein, du hast uns nicht vertraut, sondern heimlich wie eine Verbrecherin so einen wichtigen Schritt gewagt. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr du deine Mutter und mich verletzt hast." Mit traurigem Blick ging er hinaus und die Zurückbleibenden sahen ihm nach.

Di kullerte eine Träne über die Wange. „Das wollte ich nicht", schluchzte sie. „Aber ich dachte euer Ansehen würde geschont, wenn ich verheiratet zurückkomme, wo ich doch schon schwanger bin. Den Termin hätte man dann für die Öffentlichkeit leicht vorverlegen können." „Wir hätten Glen trotzdem hoch erhobenen Hauptes entgegengeblickt", widersprach Anne und wischte ihrer Tochter die Tränen ab.  
„Lasst uns aber nun schlafen gehen", schlug die Hausherrin dann vor. „Morgen müssen wir mit dem ersten Hahnenschrei aus den Federn. Ich besänftige Vater schon und morgen ist ein neuer Tag, frei von Fehlern, wie ich immer gern bemerke."

Di erhob sich und umarmte ihre Mutter dankbar.  
„Dann, willkommen in der Familie, Jack", sagte Anne und reichte ihrem Schwiegersohn die Hand.  
„Es tut mir leid solche Scherereien verursacht zu haben", antwortete er etwas zerknirscht.  
„Di hätte es ja schlimmer treffen können", scherzte seine Schwiegermutter, die nun auch durch familiäre Bande an ihre Busenfreundin geknüpft war.

Man verließ gemeinsam das Wohnzimmer und auf dem Flur bemerkte Anne: „Da müssen wir natürlich die Verteilung der Schlafplätze nun etwas ändern. Nan, du schläfst mit bei Rilla im Bett, morgen holen wir dir die Klappliege vom Speicher. Und ihr nehmt das Gästezimmer, Mr. und Mrs. Wright."

Man sagte sich gute Nacht und Anne lief nach unten. Ihre beiden ältesten Söhne saßen noch immer auf der Veranda und hatten dem Whisky zur Genüge zugesprochen. Anne nahm ihnen die Flasche weg und schickte sie zu Bett. Dann wartete sie noch auf Rilla und Kenneth, die bald darauf im Mondschein anspaziert kamen. Sie teilte Kenneth mit, dass er in Shirleys Zimmer schlafen sollte und ging dann ins Arbeitszimmer, wo sie, ganz richtig, ihren Ehemann vermutete.

Der hatte sich auf seiner Behandlungsliege ausgestreckt, die Anne ihm als Geburtstags-geschenk gekauft hatte. Er starrte zur Decke und hielt noch immer das Glas in der Hand, welches Nan ihm eingeschenkt hatte. Anne zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben ihn. Sie strich ihm sacht über die Wange, um seine Blicke auf sich zu lenken.

„Nimm es nicht so schwer. Sie hat es nur gut gemeint", beruhigte sie ihn und wiederholte ihm Di´s Begründung für die heimliche Hochzeit in der Fremde.  
„Aber es wäre mir doch egal gewesen! Die Leute hätten sich eine Weile die Mäuler zerrissen, aber dann hätten sie es vergessen. Die Gelegenheit Di vor den Altar zu führen, bekomme ich dagegen nie wieder", sagte Gilbert verbittert.  
„Du hast aber noch bei zwei anderen Töchtern die Chance dazu. Diana und Fred konnten die Hochzeit ihres Jüngsten auch nicht miterleben! Und sie haben außer ihm nur noch Ann- Cordelia. Wir haben noch vier Hochzeiten vor uns, wenn auch Walther sich irgendwann dazu entschließt. Gräm dich also nicht und verzeihe den beiden, damit wir morgen als glückliche Familie Jem heiraten sehen können."

Anne´s Überredungskunst scheiterte natürlich auch nicht an ihrem Mann und so glätteten sich seine in Zornsfalten gelegten Gesichtszüge.  
„Also gut" grummelte er besänftigt und stand auf. „Dann lass uns jetzt schlafen gehen, damit wir für morgen ausgeruht sind.

Der Samstagmorgen war so strahlend schön und heiß wie erwartet. Im Morgengrauen standen Anne und Susan auf um noch die letzten Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Am Frühstückstisch versöhnte sich Gilbert mit seiner Tochter und hieß seinen Schwiegersohn in der Familie Blythe willkommen. Der Hausherr fuhr nach der Mahlzeit zum Bahnhof, um Gertrude und ihren Mann abzuholen, die natürlich gern der Hochzeitseinladung gefolgt waren. Shirley traf, wie angekündigt, allein im Automobil ein und überbrachte herzliche Grüße von Ruth und deren Familie.

„Wie fühlt man sich so allein unter vier Frauen?" neckte Susan ihren braunen Jungen. Natürlich hatte sie ihn ausgiebig gemustert, um zu sehen, ob er unter der deutschen Hausmannskost auch nicht abgenommen hatte. Ihrem kritischen Blick fiel dabei nicht auf, dass er, im Gegenteil, ein wenig Fett am Bauch angesetzt hatte. Ansonsten bot er einen makellosen Anblick, da Ruth eine hervorragende Hausfrau war. Sie hatte ihrem Gatten für den feierlichen Anlass sogar eigenhändig einen grauen Anzug geschneidert und genäht.

Gegen Mittag zog die Familie Blythe festlich gekleidet gen Bailey- Haus. Nan und Susan waren schon voraus gegangen, um Rosemary und Una bei den Büffetvorbereitungen zu helfen. Gertrude und ihr Mann befanden sich unter ihnen. Sie würden mit dem Abendzug, mit dem auch das Brautpaar nach Charlottetown und von dort weiter nach Avonlea reiste, wieder nach Hause fahren. Im Garten des Bailey- Hauses trafen sie auf einige geladene Gäste, die schon eingetroffen waren. Darunter befanden sich Ellen und Norman Douglas, Schwester und Schwager von Rosemary, Miss Cornelia und ihr Mann Marshall, die Studienkollegen von Jem, die sich zur Hochzeit angekündigt hatten, und – Mary Vance und Miller Douglas.

Das Paar war am Vortag ebenso überraschend zurückgekehrt wie es abgereist war. Die beiden sahen sehr entspannt aus und Mary schüttelte der Arztgattin, sowie deren Jüngsten sehr freundlich die Hand. Dann ging Anne in die Küche um den grünen Salat zuzubereiten und Rilla folgte ihr, um einer spitzen Bemerkung von Mrs. Douglas, die diese vielleicht doch noch machen wollte, zu entgehen.

Im Obergeschoss stand Faith bereits in ihrem Brautkleid vor dem Ankleidespiegel. Una hatte ihr die Haare hochgesteckt und statt eines Schleiers weiße Satinbänder hineingeflochten, die sich nun in der Brise, die durchs geöffnete Fenster drang, leicht bewegten. Ein fast unsichtbarer Hauch Rouge überdeckte die vor Aufregung erbleichten Wangen der ältesten Pfarrerstochter, die sonst durch nichts zu erschüttern war. Ein verstohlener Blick auf ihren Bräutigam im Garten beruhigte ihre Nerven etwas.

Als um ein Uhr die Kirchenglocken weithin zu hören waren, hatte die Hochzeitsgesellschaft auf den Stühlen im Garten Platz genommen. Der Kirchenchor hatte sich aufgestellt, um in Ermangelung von Orgelmusik, zum Einzug der Braut und zum Abgang des frisch getrauten Paares zu singen. Da der Brautvater als Pfarrer das Paar traute und deswegen bereits im Spalier stehen musste, führte Jerry seine Schwester an den „Altar". Mit strahlendem Blick erwartete Jem seine Braut.

Es verschlug ihm den Atem, als sie in blendender Schönheit in dem weißen Kleid fast majestätisch auf ihn zuschritt. Ein Bukette aus lila Orchideen unterstrich ihre engelsgleiche Erscheinung. Die Blumen passten in ihrer Exotik ganz wunderbar zu ihrem Kleid, das Rosemary meisterhaft genäht und bestickt hatte. Endlich reichten sich die beiden die Hand und wanden sich John Meredith zu, der sich tief bewegt räuspern musste, bevor er seine Traurede beginnen konnte.

Wie im Flug zogen die Worte des Pfarrers an Jem und Faith vorbei, die sich immer wieder überglücklich ansahen und mit fester Stimme ihr Ja- Wort gaben. Der Kuss, den sie sich nach ihrer offiziellen Segnung als Eheleute gaben, war zärtlich und süß wie keiner zuvor. Liebevoll streifte ihr Jem den Ring, der ihren Bund besiegelte, über den Finger der linken Hand. Dann wendete sich das frisch getraute Paar den Gästen zu, die sie stürmisch bejubelten und Bruce ließ in diesem Moment zwei weiße Tauben fliegen, die, in einem Korb hinter einer Hecke versteckt, auf ihren großen Einsatz gewartet hatten.

Eine unendliche Reihe von Glückwünschen erreichte die Eheleute James Blythe in der folgenden halben Stunde. Nicht nur die geladenen Gäste, auch die Einwohner, die am Zaun der Trauung beigewohnt hatten, wollten gratulieren.

Eine weitere Überraschung fürs Brautpaar stellte der Fotograf dar, den Gilbert organisiert hatte. Dieser hatte vor kurzem ein Atelier in Lowbridge eröffnet und war froh über jeden Auftrag. Deshalb war er gern nach Glen gekommen, um das Brautpaar mit Eltern und Gästen abzulichten. Während dann noch ein paar Fotos vom Paar allein geschossen wurden, vollendete man im Haus das Büffet. Die Gläser füllten die Zwillinge mit Wein und Sekt. Als alles bereit war und der Fotograf seine Arbeit beendet hatte, gab Rosemary ihrem Schwiegersohn das Zeichen die Gäste herein zu bitten. Faith hatte Tischkarten geschrieben, so dass bald alle Geladenen an der Tafel Platz gefunden hatten. Der Brautvater und Gilbert sagten kurz ein paar Worte, wie das auf solchen Feiern üblich war, das eröffnete Jem das Büffet.

Beschwingt von einem Schluck Sekt sprach man den Köstlichkeiten zu. Es gab kalte und warme Speisen, die dekorativ mit Gemüse angerichtet waren. Ein Blumenbukette verströmte fast einen exquisiteren Duft wie der Toskanische Braten, den Rosemary nach einem neuen Rezept zubereitet hatte. Auch Susans Roastbeef wurde Scheibe um Scheibe kleiner. Die Köchinnen bekamen von allen Seiten Komplimente. Gilbert fühlte dagegen für die Herren frisch gezapftes Bier aus einem der herauf gebrachten Fässer. Die wenigen, jüngeren Gäste wie Bruce tranken frische Limonade. Auch Di und, erstaunlicherweise, Gertrude hielten sich, nach einem halben Glas Sekt zum Anstoßen, an das alkoholfreie Getränk.

Nach dem ersten Ansturm aufs Büffet verteilten die Pfarrersfrau und Anne noch die restlichen Köstlichkeiten, hauptsächlich Desserts, darauf und bedienten sich dann selbst. Trotz der hohen Temperaturen aßen alle reichlich und trotzdem blieb am Ende noch einiges übrig, da, wie so oft, viel zu viel eingeplant war. Nach der Mahlzeit stand die Bekämpfung der Abwaschberge an. Susan und Nan schrubbten an zwei Trögen Teller und Platten, Una spülte Gläser und Rilla, Di und Rosemary trockneten ab. Was nicht mehr benötigt wurde, kam in die Schränke. Für die Kaffeetafel gab es ein Rosenknospen- Service, passend zu den Tellern, die auf der Mittagstafel gestanden hatten. Aber zunächst durften die „Küchenfeen" verschnaufen, den Jem und Faith packten nun unter den Augen ihrer Gäste die Geschenke aus. Es waren zumeist kleine nützliche Dinge für den Haushalt. Viele der Geladenen hatten schon im Voraus zur Ausstattung des Hauses beigetragen.

Miss Cornelia saß als einzige etwas abseits und Anne ging zu ihrer alten Freundin.  
„Willst du dich oben etwas ausruhen? In einem der Zimmer steht eine sehr bequeme Couch, auf der du dich ausstrecken kannst", bot sie an. Sonst kein wehleidiger Mensch nahm diese den Vorschlag an. Das Fest mit dem langen Sitzen hatte Mrs. Elliot sehr angestrengt und nachdem man Marshall Bescheid gegeben hatte, führte Anne Miss Cornelia nach oben. Sie machte es ihr so bequem wie möglich und entschuldigte sich dann, nachdem sie den Auftrag bekommen hatte Mary herauf zu schicken.

Anne fand diese im Garten. Im Schatten der Hecke stand Mary neben Rilla und mit unheilvollem Gefühl näherte sich Anne den beiden. Ihre Sorge war unbegründet. Mary hatte nämlich die Gelegenheit genutzt, als Rilla zum Abkühlen aus dem Haus gekommen war, und hatte sie um eine Unterredung gebeten.

„Du weißt ich bin nicht auf den Mund gefallen und deswegen wirst du schwerlich verstehen, wie sehr ich jetzt nach Worten ringe", begann Mrs. Douglas das Gespräch.  
Rilla schaute auch sehr zweifelnd drein, hatte sie doch Mary´s Beschuldigung und deren kühles Verhalten noch in allzu guter Erinnerung.

„Ich möchte dich bei dir entschuldigen. Inzwischen ist mir aufgegangen, wie dumm ich mich dir gegenüber verhalten habe. Ich hoffe du akzeptierst meine Entschuldigung und verzeihst mir meine Undankbarkeit. Miller hat mir die Augen darüber geöffnet, was für ein Dummkopf ich war. Es geschah nur aus Schmerz über den Verlust meiner Cornelia- Mary."  
Wortlos ergriff das Blyth´sche Nesthäkchen die dargebotene Hand. Nachgiebigkeit war eben eine ihr angeborene Charaktereigenschaft.  
„Lass uns Freundinnen sein", schlug Mary erleichtert vor.

In diesem Moment trat Anne hinzu. Da sie die friedliche Stimmung zwischen den beiden fühlte und den kurzen Händedruck gesehen hatte, war ihre Besorgnis gewichen.

„Auch bei ihnen, Mrs. Blythe, muss ich mich für mein Verhalten entschuldigen", sagte Miss Cornelia´s Ziehtochter.  
„Ich kann dich schon verstehen, aber ein wenig überreagiert hast du", winkte die Angesprochene ab. „Wo wart ihr nu? Miss Cornelia hätte deine Hilfe sehr gut gebrauchen können."  
„Ich weiß. Aber Miller bestand darauf von jetzt auf gleich fort zu gehen. Er meinte eine Ortsveränderung täte uns gut und würde helfen über den Schmerz hinweg zu kommen."  
„Es scheint euch gut bekommen zu sein", meinte die Arztgattin. „Wir waren alle um euch besorgt."  
„Wir haben auf dieser Reise wieder zueinander gefunden und die Trauer verarbeitet. Darum hoffen wir bald auf ein neues Baby. Aber erst einmal möchte ich mich um Miss Cornelia und ihr Haus kümmern."  
„Das ist löblich von dir. Sie verlangt jetzt übrigens nach dir. Sie ruht im obersten Stock, zweite Tür auf der linken Seite", fiel Anne da ein.

Mary verabschiedete sich und ging davon. Auf der Terrasse nahm nun ein kleines Ensemble Aufstellung. Eine Geiger, ein Akkordeon- spieler und ein Gitarrist sorgten für Musik und das Brautpaar eröffnete umringt von seinen Gästen den Tanz. Auch Kenneth näherte sich jetzt seiner Verlobten und Anne. Mit einer leichten Verbeugung bat er Rilla um den Tanz. Diese sah erst fragend ihre Mutter an und als diese kopfnickend die Zustimmung erteilte, eilte sie leichtfüßig gen Tanzfläche.

Ein lustiger Tanznachmittag schaffte bei den Anwesenden Platz für ein Stück Hochzeitstorte und anderes Gebäck. Natürlich gab es literweise Kaffee und Tee, ganz nach Geschmack, für die Damen einen kleinen Likör und die Herren probierten den Cognac, den der Pfarrer geordert hatte. Die Kosten der Hochzeit hatten so ziemlich seine gesamten Ersparnisse aufgebraucht, aber das Leuchten in Faiths Augen, die in Jems Armen über die Tanzfläche wirbelte, entschädigte ihn reichlich dafür.

Als es den Abendstunden zuging, hieß Faith die anwesenden unverheirateten Damen Aufstellung zu nehmen. Auch Di sollte in die Reihe dessen geschoben werden, erst da gab man ihre Verheiratung mit Jack, der als Freund der Familie vorgestellt worden war, bekannt. So fing also Una den Brautstrauß ihrer Schwester, und als Walther ihr daraufhin einen langen Blick zuwarf, errötete sie und flüchtete in die Küche.

„Da gerade ein Tag der Offenbarungen zu sein scheint, möchte ich dir ein Geheimnis anvertrauen. Ich wollte es nur nicht eher sagen, um Jem und Faith nicht die Schau zu stehlen", sagte Gertrude leise zu Rilla, als sie am Treppenabsatz auf Faith, die sie umkleidete, warteten. „Ich bekomme ein Baby."  
„Wie schön für euch. Ich freue mich so", antwortete Rilla und schloss die Freundin, die so spät noch ihr Glück gefunden hatte, in die Arme.  
„Nachdem du dich so liebevoll um den kleinen Jims gekümmert hast, kann ich mir das Mutterdasein auch endlich vorstellen."

Rilla fühlte sich sehr geschmeichelt, dass sie eine solch positive Wirkung ausgeübt hatte. Mehr konnten die beiden aber nicht besprechen, denn nun kam Faith die Stufen herab und in einem langen Zug gab man dem Brautpaar das Geleit zum Bahnhof. Dort stand schon die Eisenbahn zur Abfahrt bereit und nun musste hastig Abschied genommen werden.  
„Komm mich doch im Herbst einmal besuchen", bat Gertrude noch aus dem Abteilfenster und dann ruckte der Zug an und brachte sie gen Heimat.

Nachdem der Zug ihren Blicken entschwunden war, verabschiedet sich die Gäste von den Eltern des Brautpaares und gingen nach Hause. Die Frauen von Ingleside und aus dem Pfarrhaus kehrten ins Bailey- Haus zurück, um Ordnung zu schaffen. Alle verderblichen Lebensmittel wurden verpackt und aufgeteilt. Das Geschirr vom Kaffeetrinken und alle Gläser mussten gespült werden. Kenneth, der Rilla begleitet hatte, trug die Stühle aus dem Garten herein und verschloss die Terrassentüren. Gilbert kam mit dem Automobil, Walther und Bruce mit den Kutschen, um die Frauen und deren „Gepäck" abzuholen.

Im Laufe der Woche würden die Tische und Stühle ihren Besitzern zurück gegeben werden, das Haus musste gewischt werden nach den vielen staubigen Füssen, die es durchmessen hatten. Und Anne wollte die Räume bewohnbar machen, in dem sie schon ein paar Möbel arrangierte. Sie schloss auch die Haustür ab, als man gemeinsam das ruhig daliegende Haus verließ. Erschöpft verabschiedeten sich die Blythes von den Merediths und fuhren nach Hause. Dort mussten die mitgebrachten Köstlichkeiten noch in der Speisekammer untergebracht werden.

„Liebe Frau Doktor, von dem Schinken essen wir noch wochenlang", bemerkte Susan.  
„Wir geben Shirley morgen einen mit und vielleicht auch noch einen Kuchen und von den eingelegten Fischen und Gurken", schlug Anne vor.

Dann ging sie nach oben, um die Schuhe aus zu ziehen. Nachdem sie den ganzen Tag auf den Beinen gewesen war, schmerzten ihre Füße und befreit atmete sie auf, als sie ihre Zehen wackeln lassen konnte. Gilbert „erwischte" sie, als sie sich auf dem Bett ausstreckte um ein wenig aus zu ruhen. „Was für ein anstrengender Tag", meinte er und setzte sich ans Bettende. Er nahm Anne´s Füße und massierte sie zärtlich.

„Nach den ganzen Vorbereitungen und der heutigen Feier bin ich fast froh, dass uns das für Di erspart geblieben ist."  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass seine Meinung in diesem Fall nicht mit ihrer überein stimmte, aber er äußerte dies nicht laut. Statt dessen sagte er: „Morgen erholst du dich erst einmal von dem ganzen Stress. Susan soll etwas einfaches kochen für das sie deine Hilfe nicht benötigt und du legst dich nach dem Gottesdienst noch etwas hin. Und für den Nachmittag verordne ich dir einige Stunden im Schaukelstuhl auf der Veranda."

„Ich kann doch Susan nicht mit der ganzen Arbeit allein lassen", protestierte seine Frau. „Sie hat schließlich genauso schwer gearbeitet und ist mir an Jahren einiges voraus."  
„Die Zwillinge können ihr doch helfen. Rilla soll sich auch mal ausspannen und ein wenig Zeit für Kenneth haben. Da Miller wieder da ist, wird Carter Flagg sie im Laden wohl nicht mehr benötigen. Außerdem ist dies eine ärztliche Anordnung", sagte er zum Schluss mit gespielter Strenge. Darüber musste Anne nun kichern.  
„Ich finde sowieso Susan hat sich einen Urlaub verdient. Es war für sie in letzter Zeit sicher anstrengend, schließlich ist sie nicht mehr die Jüngste!"  
„Das sagst du ihr aber, Anne- Mädchen. Sie wird dir den Kopf abreißen, wenn du ihr offen sagst sie braucht wegen ihres fortgeschrittenen Alters Schonung" prophezeite Gilbert.

„Wir müssen das nur geschickt anstellen! Ein wenig Abwechslung würde ihr auf alle Fälle gut tun. Ich werde mal Rebecca Dew fragen, ob sie nicht Susan für ein paar Wochen aufnimmt", überlegte sich Anne.  
„Eine gute Idee, wenn du unsere Haushaltsperle davon überzeugen kannst!"  
Er stand auf, küsste seine Frau und ging hinaus. Sie folgte ihm, in bequemeren Schuhen, kurze Zeit später.

**Erinnerungen aus der Vergangenheit**

Der August fing heiß und drückend an. Anne´s Pflanzen ließen die Köpfe hängen, da das Gießwasser aus den Regentonnen schon lange aufgebraucht war und der Grundspiegel des Brunnen sank, mussten diese sich mit wenigen Tropfen begnügen. Ebenso traurig wie nach dem verregneten Frühjahr blickte Anne auf ihren welken Pflanzen.

„Ich habe dieses Jahr einfach kein Glück", klagte sie Gilbert, der eben aus dem Haus gekommen war, um zur Hausbesuchsrunde zu fahren.  
„Es kommen auch wieder bessere Jahre", tröstete er, küsste sie zum Abschied und ging zum Wagen. In eine Staubwolke gehüllt, brauste er davon. Anne warf einen letzten Blick auf die rettungslos verlorenen Beete und ging ins Haus. Sie musste noch Kuchen backen, da am nächsten Tag die Mitgliederversammlung des Festsaalvereins anstand. Da Susan in Jems neuen Heim Fenster putzte, hatte sie die Küche ganz für sich. Auch die Zwillinge waren mit ihren Männern und Walther im Bailey- Haus, um die Möbel nach Annes gegebenen Anweisungen aufzustellen.

Kaum hatte sie sich in der Küche die Schürze umgebunden, klingelte es an der Haustür. Die Türglocke hörte man nicht oft in Ingleside, da die meisten Besucher so gute Bekannte waren, dass sie ohne diese Ankündigung herein kamen. Anne ging also öffnen und stand vor dem neuen Briefträger, der ihr, freundlich „Guten Tag"- wünschend, ein Einschreiben übergab. Verwundert musterte sie das braun eingewickelte Päckchen ohne Absender, das an sie adressiert war. Ungeduldig und neugierig riss sie das braune Einwickelpapier auf und ließ dieses sogleich im Papierstapel, der für das Anheizen des Kamins gedacht war, verschwinden.

Susan bestand nämlich darauf Packpapier sorgfältig zu öffnen und zu glätten, um es gegebenenfalls nochmals zu verwenden. So ganz konnte sie den Spartrieb, den man ihr aufdiktiert hatte, nicht mehr ablegen, wenn sie auch einst darauf geschimpft hatte. Anne hielt ein nagelneues Exemplar eines Buches in der Hand. Man konnte noch die frische Druckerfarbe riechen. Auf dem schlichten Einband stand der Titel „Erinnerungen an Avonlea", als Autor las sie: Paul Irving.

Das kann ja gar nicht wahr sein, dachte Anne und wie sie auf die Rückseite schaute, blickte ihr ein Foto ihres ehemaligen Schülers entgegen. Der war inzwischen ein gestandener Mann von Mitte Vierzig und war seinem Vater im Alter immer ähnlicher geworden. Als sie die erste Seite aufschlug, entdeckte sie eine Widmung: „Für meine geliebte und hochverehrte Lehrerin aus Avonlea, Mrs. Anne Blythe, die mich immer unterstützt hat". Eine Träne der Rührung lief ihr über die Wange.

Dann wischte sich Anne energisch übers Gesicht, legte das Buch auf die Kommode und ging entschlossen an die Arbeit. Das erste Kapitel des Buches lockte sie sehr, aber wie in ihrer Jugend nahm sie sich vor, dieses erst aufzuschlagen, wenn die Arbeit getan war. Es war zwar manchmal etwas mühsam nach Marilla´s Leitfaden: „Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen" zu leben, aber er hatte auch seine Berechtigung.

Die Gastgeberin der Festsaalvereinssitzung gelang es auch wirklich bis zum Schlafen gehen nicht in das Buch zu schauen. Sie hatte auch das Abendessen vorbereiten müssen, da Susan erst spät mit den jungen Leuten vom Bailey- Haus zurück gekommen war. Kaum im Bett, schlug Anne die erste Seite auf und vertiefte sich in Pauls Worte.

Als Gilbert ins Bett kam und seine Frau in das Buch vertieft erblickte, musste er sie einfach necken: „Na, hat der gute Paul auch etwas über dich geschrieben."  
Anne blickte mit einem nahezu vernichtenden Blick auf und ihr strafender Blick hätte zu ihrer Zeit als Lehrerin jeden Schüler kleinlaut werden lassen.  
„So weit bin ich noch nicht" antwortete sie und blickte dann wieder in den Erzählband. Stumm legte sich Gilbert neben sie und nahm das medizinische Fachbuch zur Hand, das zur Zeit seine Abendlektüre bildete. Erst als beiden fast die Augen zufielen, wurde das Licht gelöscht.

Am nächsten Nachmittag füllte sich rotz brütender Hitze das Inglesider Wartezimmer mit den Mitgliedern des Festsaalvereins. Sie tranken literweise der erfrischenden Limonade und aßen Kuchen dazu, der, wie immer, ausgiebig gelobt wurde. Man war sich in Glen einig darüber, dass die Arztfrau und ihre Haushälterin mit Abstand die besten Bäckerinnen des Ortes waren.  
Wie von Anne erhofft, einigte man sich in den drei Stunden, die die Zusammenkunft dauerte, auf einen Bauplan für den nun eiligst ein Kostenvoranschlag eingeholt werden müsste. Man beschloss außerdem, das die Komitees so bald wie möglich das Geld sammeln sollten. Anne übernahm die Aufgabe zu Mr. Minners zu gehen und anschließend allen Mitgliedern eine Kopie des Angebotes zukommen zu lassen. Erst für den September wurde eine neue Versammlung vereinbart, was der Initiatorin dagegen eigentlich zu spät war. Da viele Mitglieder aber nun mit der Ernte beschäftigt sein würden, bot sich keine Alternative.

Am Samstag kehrten die Flitterwöchner aus Avonlea zurück und wurden mit einem geputzten, eingerichteten und geschmückten Haus erwartet. Susan hatte für eine volle Speisekammer gesorgt und konnte das Ehepaar James Blythe die eigenen vier Wände gut ausgestattet beziehen. Am Sonntag führte der junge Arzt seine Frau sehr stolz und glücksstrahlend zum ersten Mal in die eigene Kirchenbank, für die John Meredith Sorge getragen hatte. Noch wirkte sie mit den zwei frisch Verheirateten recht leer, aber Faith und James dachten schon fleißig an Nachwuchs.

Anne saß am Montag Nachmittag gerade bei einer Handarbeit auf der schattigen Veranda, als sich auf der staubigen Strasse ein Besucher näherte. Er musste angesichts der Reisetasche weit gereist sein und kam zielstrebig auf Ingleside zu. Überrascht erhob sich die Hausherrin und musterte den Ankommenden. Da er einen Hut trug, den er tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte, konnte sie ihn erst erkennen, als er durchs Tor getreten war und grinsend die erste Stufe zum Haus erglomm.  
„Paul Irving", rief Anne sehr erstaunt und sichtlich erfreut.  
„Ja, liebe Lehrerin, ich bin es wirklich und wahrhaftig!"  
„Warum hast du mir nicht geschrieben, dass du kommst?" fragte sie, während sie ihm die Hand zum Willkommen reichte.  
„Ich wusste noch nicht sicher, ob ich es schaffe nach Ingleside zu kommen. Eigentlich hätte ich heute eine Lesung in Charlottetown, aber die musste terminlich verlegt werden und so beschloss ich herzukommen."  
„Das freut mich sehr. Da kann ich dich gleich persönlich für dein neues Werk loben!"

Paul wurde ins Haus geleitet, wo er sich im Badezimmer von dem staubigen Weg reinigen konnte. Anne veranlasste, dass Kenneth zu Walther umzog, damit für Paul ein eigenes Zimmer zur Verfügung stand. Zum ersten Mal „verfluchte" sie nun, dass ein Gästezimmer weniger zur Verfügung stand, da seit der Hochzeit ständig die Schlafmöglichkeiten umorganisiert werden mussten. Nan begnügte sich zum Glück mit der Klappliege, die in Rillas Zimmer aufgebaut worden war. Sie hielt sich momentan sowieso meist im Pfarrhaus auf, da Jerry in der darauf folgenden Woche seine Stelle in Avonlea antreten würde.

Susan beschloss zu Ehren des Gastes in Carter Flaggs Laden zu eilen um Eiscreme zu besorgen. Rilla nahm ihr aber zuvorkommend diesen Weg in der Nachmittagssonne ab, der im Eiltempo zurück gelegt werden musste. Auch Gilbert war zur Kaffeetafel mit dem „berühmten" Schriftsteller anwesend und man genoss das Zitronensorbet, das durch Eiswürfeln gekühlt, herbeigebracht worden war.  
Anne setzte sich dann mit ihrem Gast auf die Veranda, um sich ausführlich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Bisher hatten sie nur über das Buch geredet, aber von nichts persönlichem gesprochen. Dabei interessierte sich Anne gerade dafür, sagte man ihr doch nach die Ehe zwischen Steve Irving und Miss Lavendar gestiftet zu haben. Paul ließ sich nicht lange bitten und berichtete:

„Vater ist vor zwei Jahren schwer krank geworden, er war ja nicht mehr der Jüngste. Leider konnte der Arzt nicht mehr viel tun und so ist er gestorben. Zum Glück musste er nicht lange leiden. Mutter Lavendar war lange Zeit untröstlich, und ich natürlich auch. Charlotta die Vierte hat uns schließlich resolut aus unserer Trauer heraus gerissen. Sie hatte extra eine lang geplante Reise, die sie mit ihrem Tom unternehmen wollte, verschoben, um zur Beerdigung zu kommen."  
„Wie geht es den Charlotta und ihren Kindern?" erkundigte sich Anne, die sich sehr gut an das sommersprossige Mädchen mit dem breiten Lachen erinnern konnte. Sie hatte sie zuletzt zu ihrer eigenen Hochzeit gesehen und seit dem nur wenig von ihr gehört.

„Tom und sie haben vier Mädchen, die alle nach Charlottas Schwestern benannt worden sind. Ihre jüngste Tochter führt traditionsgemäß Mutter Lavendars Haushalt. Die zwei ältesten haben schon geheiratet und Charlotta zur Großmutter gemacht. Sie ist also recht zufrieden mit ihrem Leben, vor allem da ihr Mann unversehrt aus dem Krieg heimkehrte."  
„Warst du in Europa?" fragte Anne.  
Paul nickte stumm und ein trauriger Zug trat in sein Gesicht.  
„Nach dem Elend, das ich dort gesehen habe, glaubte ich nie wieder schreiben zu können. Meine Phantasie war eine zeitlang wie gestorben."

„Es war eine schreckliche Zeit. Auch mir waren alle Träume und Vorstellungen abhanden gekommen", stimmte sie zu und berichtete, was sie in den schrecklichen Jahren erlebt hatte.  
„Ich freue mich sehr für sie, liebe Lehrerin, dass Walther zurück gekehrt ist. Ich habe schon früher, als ich vor vielen Jahren das erste Mal hier war, seine poetische Ader verspürt. Ich werde mich mal mit ihm unterhalten müssen."  
„Ich habe auch das Gefühl er beschäftigt sich gerade mit einer schriftstellerischen Angelegenheit. Man hört ihn andauernd auf der Schreibmaschine klimpern und er scheint sehr interessiert an meinen Jugenderinnerungen."  
„Vielleicht schreibt er an der perfekten Ergänzung zu meinem Buch, das sich so sehr mit der besten Lehrerin, die Avonlea je hatte, befasst", vermutete Paul.

„Du Schmeichler", lachte Anne und ein sehr jugendhafter Zug, der ihre 54 Lebensjahre Lüge strafte, erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.  
„Ich bin damals sehr ungern weggegangen, nachdem Miss Lavendar Vater geheiratet hatte. Wenn sie an der Schule geblieben und nicht ans Redmond gegangen wären, hätte ich es vielleicht vorgezogen bei Großmutter Irving zu bleiben."  
„Da wären dein Vater und Miss Lavendar aber sehr traurig gewesen."

Eine Weile saßen die beiden schweigend beieinander, bevor sich Paul nach Annes sonstigen Kindern und deren Lebensweg erkundigte. Die Hausherrin konnte nun in einem minutenlangen Monolog von Hochzeiten, Verlobungen, Geburten, Todesfällen und abgelegten Examen berichten, die dem aufmerksamen Leser bereits bekannt sind und deswegen an dieser Stelle ausgelassen werden.  
Nachdem Anne ausführlich berichtet hatte und Paul nur hin und wieder einen Kommentar angeben hatte, fragte sie: „Und wie sieht es bei dir aus? Hast du inzwischen eine Familie gegründet?"  
„Liebste Lehrerin, in meinem Alter noch die passende Frau zu finden ist wie ein Regenbogen an einem sonnenlosen Regentag!"  
„Möchtest du den gern eine Familie?" erkundigte sich Anne.  
„Ja schon. Aber ich fürchte ich bin mit meinen 48 Jahren langsam zu alt noch daran zu denken!"  
„Für einen recht schaffenden Mann ist es nie zu spät", widersprach seine bewunderte Mentorin.

Doch Paul winkte nur ab und wechselte das Thema. Eine zeitlang kramten sie nun Erinnerungen aus den Tagen von Avonlea aus und so vergingen die Stunden bis zum Abendessen. Als Susan dazu ins Haus bat, meinte Paul noch: „Ich war lange nicht dort!"  
„Auf Green Gables ist immer ein Platz für dich frei", bot Anne sehr herzlich an und führte ihn ins Speisezimmer.

Paul blieb noch zwei Tage und reiste dann nach Charlottetown zu seiner Vorlesung. Er bekam Shirleys Adresse mit, wo er als Freund der Familie gern aufgenommen wurde. Am selben Tag fuhren Jack und Diana nach Avonlea, um nun auch seinen Eltern die heimliche Hochzeit zu gestehen und noch einige Tage dort zu verbringen. Dann mussten sie zurück nach Summerside, da Jack als Hausmeister am Schulgebäude einiges zu richten hatte, bevor das Schuljahr anfing. Diana hatte einen Brief ihrer Mutter an Rebecca Dew bei sich, in dem diese gebeten wurde ihre Freundin Susan einige Tage einzuladen.

Der August endete so heiß wie er begann und Gilbert bemerkte, dass seine Praxishelferin von Tag zu Tag einen müderen Eindruck machte. Eines Morgens fragte er sie also: „Geht es dir nicht gut, Faith?"  
„Diese Hitze schafft mich. Dabei hatte ich sonst immer eine gute Konstitution. Schon morgens ist mir übel und ich kann kaum etwas frühstücken!"  
„Was sagte den Jem dazu?"  
„Den sehe ich doch kaum. Dr. Moore nimmt ihn in der Klinik hart ran. Vor Mitternacht ist er fast nie Zuhause und morgens geht er mit dem ersten Hahnenkrähen wieder fort."  
„Nach der Sprechstunde untersuche ich dich", ordnete ihr Schwiegervater an.

Wegen der Untersuchung kamen Faith und Gilbert leicht verspätet zum Mittagessen, das sie weiterhin im Doktorhaus einnahm. Kochen brauchte sie Zuhause nie, da Jem um diese Tageszeit nie da war. Sie strahlte glücklich und auch Gilberts Gesicht zeigte deutlich stolze Züge. Der Leser kann sich sicher denken, welche Nachricht Jem in dieser Nacht erhalten würde. Alle Blythes waren sehr erfreut, als sie vom bevorstehenden Nachwuchs in der jungen Arztfamilie hörten.

Gilbert war andererseits auch etwas bestürzt seine Helferin in absehbarer Zeit zu verlieren. Da Faith aber vorausgesehen hatte, da es früher oder später soweit kommen würde, hatte sie sich schon einen Ersatz überlegt und diesen bereits um seine Zustimmung gebeten. So konnte sie jetzt ihren Schwiegervater beruhigen:

„Keine Sorge, einige Monate bleibe ich dir erhalten und bis ich ausfalle, habe ich Una eingearbeitet. Sie wird meine Arbeit übernehmen und hat schon eingewilligt."  
„Das ist ja prima", freute sich Gilbert.

Der Arzt konnte nicht ahnen, welche Überredungskunst es Faith gefordert hatte ihre jüngere Schwester dorthin zu bringen. Diese hatte zwar nach einer Beschäftigung gesucht, aber gerade im Arzthaus, wo sie jederzeit Walther begegnen konnte, mit dem sie sich noch immer nicht ausgesöhnt hatte! Die Ältere hatte nichts von Una´s Ablehnungsgründen geahnt und ihr ausdauernd versichert, das der Schwester diese Arbeit sicher läge, da sie glaube Una schrecke vor den Tätigkeiten in der Praxis zurück. Als nebenbei der Hinweis gefallen war, dass Walther in wenigen Tagen aufs College gehen würde, hatte sie sich schließlich umstimmen lassen.

Nach dem Essen lief Faith leichtfüßig nach Hause und der Arzt brach, ein wenig unwillig wegen der Temperaturen, zu seinen Hausbesuchen auf. Seine erste Patientin war heute Mary Vance Douglas, die sich seit kurzem ebenfalls in anderen Umständen befand. Die Reise mit Miller hatte offensichtlich Nachwirkungen. Anne versuchte in ihrem Garten zu retten, was noch irgend zu retten war, gab aber resigniert auf, da alles Grün den Kopf hängen ließ.

„Du solltest einen Hut tragen bei dieser Sonne, Mama", tadelte Rilla, die durch den Seiteneingang aus der Küche gekommen war, wo sie Susan beim Abwasch geholfen hatte. „Da hast du Recht, vor allem werde ich wieder Sommersprossen bekommen und dein Vater mich damit dann wieder tagelang aufziehen" stimmte sie zu und erhob sich.  
„Es bringt sowieso nichts mehr hier noch Unkraut zu ziehen", fügte Anne hinzu und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Dann wankte sie leicht und Rilla griff geistesgegenwärtig zu, um ihre Mutter zu stützen.

„Mir war nur einen Augenblick schwindlig", beruhigte die Hausherrin ihre Tochter.  
„Setz dich auf die Veranda, ich bringe dir eine Erfrischung", befahl Rilla und die Mutter folgte ausnahmsweise einmal ihrem Kind und nicht umgekehrt, wie es sonst war.

Bald darauf trat das Blyth´sche Nesthäkchen mit einem Tablett aus dem Haus, auf dem ein Krug gekühlter Eistee und Gläser standen. Sie schenkte ihrer Mutter und sich ein und ließ sich dann neben dieser auf dem Rattansofa nieder.  
„Hättest du bald einmal Zeit mit mir nach Charlottetown zu fahren, um den Stoff für mein Kleid auszusuchen?" erkundigte sich Marilla.  
„Natürlich, mein Schatz. Jederzeit! Hast du schon mit der Schneiderin gesprochen?"

Anne war mit den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen für Jem und dem Festsaalverein so beschäftigt gewesen, dass sie sich nicht weiter um das Brautkleid der Jüngsten gekümmert hatte.  
„Ich habe Fanny Snyder engagiert und sie hat mir versichert das Kleid ganz nach meinen Vorstellungen anfertigen zu können. Nachdem sie das Schnittmuster bekommen hatte, errechnete sie, was sie brauchte und gab mir eine Einkaufsliste. Mit dem Geld, das ich in Carter Flaggs Laden verdient habe, werde ich hoffentlich alles bekommen."

„So sparsam, wie du in den letzten Monaten warst, ganz sicher. Lass uns fahren, bevor Walther aufs College geht. Am besten gleich nächste Woche, dann können wir noch bei Shirley übernachten und müssen nicht an einem Tag hin- und zurückfahren", schlug Anne vor.  
„Das ist eine gute Idee. Susan schafft den Haushalt jetzt auch wieder allein, wo nur noch Walther da ist und der ist genauso anspruchslos wie Vater", stimmte Rilla begeistert und voller Vorfreude zu.

Schweigend genossen die beiden noch einige Zeit den Schatten und tranken Eistee. Jede hing ihren Gedanken nach. Rilla dachte an ihre Hochzeit, Anne an Pauls Buch, dessen letzten Kapitel er seiner Schulzeit gewidmet hatte und in denen er ausführlich von seiner Lehrerin schwärmte. Sie rundeten seine Erzählungen über die lustigen und traurigen Begebenheiten in Avonlea und seine persönlichen Erlebnisse sehr gelungen ab. Das Buch war in einem humorvollen, leicht leserlichen Stil gehalten und sollte in den folgenden Monaten die Bestsellerliste erobern und sogar für mehrere Woche anführen.

Der Briefträger kam angeradelt und brachte den Frauen die Tageszeitung und Post. Sein Gesicht war aufgrund der anstrengenden Fahrradtour bei den herrschenden 35 Grad hochrot und Rilla schenkte ihm zur Abkühlung ein Glas Eistee ein.

„Vielen,..., vielen,... da... dank, Miss B... Blythe", stotterte er und wäre noch mehr errötet, wenn dies möglich gewesen wäre. Der junge Mann war neu in Glen und erst seit wenigen Wochen Postbote. Nichts desto trotz hatte ihn schon ein heimliche Liebe zu Rilla erfasst. Er wusste allerdings, das diese unerfüllt bleiben würde. Schließlich sprach man im ganzen Ort von der guten Partie, die die junge Frau mit dem Schriftstellersohn gemacht hatte.

Als Rilla ihm nun auch noch freundlich anlächelte, während sie das leere Glas entgegennahm, war es völlig um ih geschehen. Nur Anne bemerkte dies und lächelte insgeheim, als Joe Barnaby sich stammelnd verabschiedete. Sie hielt es ihrer Tochter zu gute, das diese nie aus Berechnung etwas tat, sondern ein wahrlich unbefangenes Wesen hatte. Nachdem sich Rilla wieder gesetzt hatte, sah Anne die Post durch.

Für Rilla war ein Brief für Kenneth dabei, der zweite innerhalb von drei Tagen. Vor Freude röteten sich Rillas Wangen und sie sprang auf, um diesen in aller Stille im Regenbogental zu lesen. Für Anne waren je ein großer und ein kleiner Brief gekommen. Da sie die Schrift auf letzterem sofort erkannte, öffnete sie diesen als erstes.

Phillippa Gordon, geborene Blake, ihre Studienfreundin aus Redmond- Tagen hatte wieder einmal geschrieben. Diese war nach wie vor sehr glücklich mit ihrem Jonas verheiratet und lebte seit dem Tod ihrer Eltern in ihrem Elternhaus, das sie, nebst einer Menge Geld geerbt hatte. Ihr Mann hatte sich ihr zuliebe um das Pfarramt in Bolingbroke beworben und versah dort seit Jahren dieses zur großen Zufriedenheit seiner Gemeindemitglieder.

_Liebste Anne,_

_verzeih deiner nachlässigen Phil die lange Zeit, die du auf Antwort warten musstest. Wie immer habe ich die gleiche Ausrede: eine Pfarrersfrau hat so viele Pflichten.  
Zum Glück habe ich Jonas damals geheiratet, sonst könnte ich meine Schreibfaulheit nicht damit entschuldigen. Es war auch wirklich viel zu erledigen in den letzten Wochen und Monaten.  
Wie ich dir ankündigte, benötigte unser Haus eine Totalrenovierung, die ich natürlich überwachen musste. Jonas hatte dafür einfach keine Zeit, da er momentan auch die Pfarrei im Nachbarort übernommen hat und deshalb ständig unterwegs ist.  
Dann musste ich einen Basar organisieren, von dessen Einnahmen wir einen neuen Kirchturm mit Glocke errichten lassen wollen. Das Geläut von Bolingbroke ist der Gespött des Umkreises geworden, da die alte Glocke gesprungen ist und nun abscheulich klingt. Auch steht zu befürchten der alte Turm trägt eine neue nicht, da diese heute viel massiver und deshalb schwerer sind. Du siehst, auf meine alten Tage muss ich meinen Kopf mit komplizierten Dingen quälen!_

_Unser Ältester, Phillip Gordon, hat ja vor nahezu einem Jahr geheiratet und wohnt mit seiner Frau Josie im eigentlichen Pfarrhaus. Dort war ich in den letzten Wochen auch täglich, um meiner Schwiegertochter den Haushalt zu führen. Sie muss zur Zeit das Bett hüten, da der Arzt sonst um das Leben ihres Babys fürchtet. Für mich war es da selbstverständlich zu helfen, schließlich geht es um mein erstes Enkelkind!  
Gestern kam nun meine Enkeltochter Eve zur Welt. Ist das nicht ein treffender Name für die Enkelin eines Pfarrers?  
Damit komme ich zum Hauptanliegen meines Schreibens: am nächsten Sonntag wird sie getauft und ich möchte dich, liebste Anne, mit deinem Gilbert ganz herzlich dazu einladen. Ihr würdet mir eine große Freude machen, wenn ihr zu diesem, für mich so bedeutenden Anlass, kommen würdet. Ich weiß, ich habe damals eure Einladung zu Anne- Maries Taufe abgelehnt, aber ihr wisst auch, dass ich gekommen wäre, hätte es in meiner Macht gelegen. Telegrafiert mir bitte also so bald wie möglich eure Zusage. Ich bereite schon ein Gästezimmer für euch vor._

_In inniger Freundschaft  
Deine Philippa_

Natürlich beschloss Anne sofort dieser Einladung zu folgen und am darauf folgenden Samstag in ihren Geburtsort zu fahren. Gilbert würde ihr diesen Wunsch keinesfalls abschlagen und Jem könnte in dringenden Notfällen für seinen Vater am Wochenende auch einen Hausbesuch machen.

Der große Brief, in ihr unbekannter Handschrift, wurde nun geöffnet und ein Blatt Papier, ein Stapel Briefe und zwei Fotografien kamen zum Vorschein. Als erstes nahm Anne den Briefbogen zur Hand, auf dem, in der gleichen Schrift wie auf dem Kuvert, eine kurze Notiz stand:

_Sehr geehrte Mrs. Blythe,_

_meine geliebte Frau Stella bat mich die beiliegenden Briefe und Bilder an sie zu senden und ihnen mitzuteilen, dass sie in den letzten Tagen viel an sie gedacht hat. Leider fehlte ihr die Kraft ihnen einige letzte Zeilen zu schreiben. Sie trug mir auf ihnen auszurichten, dass sie ihr immer eine liebe Freundin gewesen sind, auch wenn der Kontakt nach Redmond nur noch aus Briefen bestand.  
Mein Stern verließ am 20. August für immer diese Welt. Der Allmächtige hat sie von ihrem Leiden erlöst._

_Mit ergebenen Grüßen  
Maxwell Sheffield_

Stella ist tod, dachte Anne traurig, als sie zu Ende gelesen hatte. Ich habe lange nicht an sie gedacht, schämte sie sich und nahm die Briefe zur Hand, die mit dem Schreiben gekommen waren. Anne erkannte sie sofort: es waren die wenigen Seiten, die sie in den vielen Jahren an ihre Freundin geschrieben hatte. Die zwei Bilder zeigten Stella Sheffield, geborene Maynard. Das erste war ein Porträtaufnahme der Verstorbenen, das sie im reifen Alter von 45 Jahren zeigte. Auf dem anderen Bild war sie dagegen um die zwanzig und umringt von ihren Studienfreundinnen Anne, Philippa und Priscilla. Die Mädchen waren von einem Kameraden mit seiner neuen Kamera abgelichtet worden kurz nachdem sie in Pattys Haus gezogen waren.

Eine Träne lief Anne über das Gesicht, als sie an ihre alte Freundin dachte, die nun unter der Erde ruhte und von der sie sich nun nicht mehr verabschieden konnte. Sie bedauerte diese Freundschaft so vernachlässigt zu haben und schwor sich diesen Fehler nicht noch einmal zu machen.


End file.
